Tabula Rasa
by HermioneMulder
Summary: Alors que les frères sont sur une chasse banale, le pire se produit et Dean est grièvement blessé. Alors que Sam s’inquiète pour lui et que son réveil se fait attendre, le cadet des Winchesters ne s’attend pas du tout à affronter une vérité bouleversante.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se déroule durant la saison 3

Cette histoire se déroule durant la saison 3.

Chapitre 1 : Fatalité

**Phoenix, Arizona**

La lune était haute dans le ciel sans nuages au-dessus d'un immeuble délabré. Tout semblait calme. Et pourtant la minute d'après, on entendit distinctement des coups de feu rapprochés. Une course-poursuite se poursuivait dans le petit bois proche du bâtiment. Une silhouette, se déplaçant avec vitesse, était poursuivie par deux autres. Bientôt on parvint à les distinguer avec davantage de précision.

Dean et Sam Winchester poursuivaient un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont les vêtements étaient en lambeaux. L'homme, après être sorti du bois, se rua à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Sam retint le bras de son frère alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à y entrer à son tour :

« Dean, attends. Ca pourrait être un piège, dit-il, très essoufflé.

-M'en fiche !explosa Dean. Cet enfoiré nous a fait courir sur des kilomètres, j'en peux plus et toi non plus ! On doit en finir avec ce loup-garou avant que le soleil ne se lève !

-On l'aura plus tard, tant pis… Mais rentrer là-dedans ne me dit rien du tout.

-Mais c'est la dernière nuit où on peut l'avoir, Sammy ! Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de refaire cette poursuite interminable après ce Michael Jordan démoniaque. On y va, à point c'est tout ! A moins que tu n'aies envie qu'il ne tue d'autres adolescents pendant les quelques heures qu'il reste ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre son frère à l'intérieur. Ils sortirent leurs lampes torches et avancèrent tant bien que mal parmi tous les débris de cet immeuble abandonné. Après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches laborieuses et vaines dans les différentes pièces, Dean vit distinctement une ombre à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se précipita dans sa direction, faisant tomber plusieurs décombres et tira sur la créature devant lui. Il la toucha avec sa balle en argent mais la détonation eut l'effet d'écrouler sur lui le plafond déjà très fragile. Sam, qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui, tomba en arrière mais fut à peine touché, ayant eu le temps de se reculer suffisamment. Aveuglé par la poussière soulevée, Sam toussa plusieurs fois et se releva en titubant. Aussitôt l'inquiétude pour Dean s'amplifia quand il ne le vit nulle part, les morceaux en plâtre du plafond étant d'une bonne hauteur sur le sol.

« Dean ! Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi ! Dean !s'écria Sam, affolé. »

Il essaya de déblayer plusieurs débris mais même s'ils étaient abîmés depuis longtemps, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient extrêmement lourds. Sam eut toutes les peines du monde à en soulever un seul. Il réitéra ses appels mais Dean ne répondait toujours pas. Sam sentit l'angoisse monter en lui à vitesse grand V de ne voir Dean nulle part. Il craignait tellement qu'il ne fusse gravement blessé ou pire encore qu'il sentit alors qu'il pourrait soulever des montagnes pour retrouver et sauver son frère. Refoulant ses larmes et faisant en sorte de ne pas respirer trop fort pour que la poussière n'aille pas dans ses poumons, Sam prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de déplacer le plus de morceaux possibles. Enfin, au bout de presqu'une heure, Sam était en nage mais il vit soudain la main de Dean sous une grosse poutre délabrée. Sam réussit à la déplacer suffisamment et parvint enfin à dégager son frère des débris. Inconscient, Dean avait une très large plaie à la tête qui saignait abondamment. Son corps semblait avoir été écrasé et meurtri par les débris du plafond. Son bras droit et tout le côté de son torse étaient ensanglantés. Il ne semblait pas du tout respirer. Sam, affolé, prit son pouls mais il ne le sentait plus. Désespéré, il espéra que c'était dû à l'angoisse et réussit à le soulever et à le porter à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La voiture étant trop loin, Sam dut appeler les urgences. Pendant ce temps, il essaya de le réanimer mais en vain. Il continua tout de même jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Deux heures plus tard, Sam faisait les cent pas dans le couloir devant la chambre de Dean. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur la mine sombre du médecin. Sam se rua littéralement sur lui, le visage bouleversé :

« Docteur, je vous en prie, donnez-moi de bonnes nouvelles.

-Je suis navré, monsieur Wilkes, mais votre frère est dans un mauvais état. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour le réanimer. Malheureusement il est tombé dans le coma et ne peut en sortir. Il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il se réveille et si cela arrive, il aura très certainement de graves séquelles cérébrales. Vous n'auriez jamais du entrer dans cet immeuble prêt à être démoli, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas y rester. »

Le médecin s'éloigna ensuite, laissant Sam plus anéanti que jamais. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres étaient paralysés et d'être en train de faire un horrible cauchemar. Malheureusement tout était si réel qu'il en avait des nausées et était pris de malaises. Il réussit tout de même à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Dean, appréhendant le spectacle qui s'offrirait à lui. Dean était allongé, avec un très gros bandage sur la tête, des perfusions dans le nez et dans le bras. Il avait un teint tellement cireux qu'on se demandait comment il était encore en vie. Des branchements se trouvaient dans son torse et dans sa bouche pour l'aider à respirer, bien que sa respiration fût très difficile et à peine audible. Il ne bougeait pas du tout et Sam fut effrayé de le voir si tranquille, lui qui d'habitude ne tenait pas en place. N'arrivant plus à tenir debout, il dut s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, il n'y avait aucun changement. Sam avait littéralement pris d'assaut la chambre de son frère quand le personnel hospitalier lui en avait interdit l'accès, le voyant rester jour et nuit. Même la sécurité était intervenue mais heureusement Sam s'était calmé à temps. Cependant et malgré ses protestations, il lui avait été interdit de venir voir Dean durant deux jours. Les médecins invoquaient le repos du malade, bien que selon Sam, son frère se reposait bien de trop justement. Il avait espéré secrètement que sa petite rébellion ferait réagir un peu Dean mais son frère n'avait même pas cillé. Sam pensa avec ironie que Dean lui aurait sûrement lancé qu'il ne s'était pas assez révolté comme ça et qu'il était une chiffe molle.

Sam rentra donc à leur motel et ce fut un déchirement de voir le lit vide de son frère avec encore toutes ses affaires de restées. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé, il réunit leurs affaires, les siennes et celles de Dean pour vider les lieux, n'ayant plus du tout le cœur de rester dans cette chambre sans son frère dans le coma.

Il passa à l'immeuble, espérant que ce drame ait servi à quelque chose et que le loup-garou soit mort. Il fut surpris en arrivant à place. L'immeuble n'était plus que ruines, il ne restait plus rien du tout. La police et les ambulanciers étant là, ils lui apprirent qu'ils avaient trouvé le corps d'un homme mort par balle. Sam entrevit ce dernier sur une civière prête à être recouverte et fut soulagé de constater que c'était bien la créature qu'ils avaient tuée quelques nuits plus tôt. Après que les policiers lui aient posé quelques questions de routine non alarmantes, Sam ne sut quoi faire de lui. La nuit tombant, il dut se résigner, ne pouvant encore retourner à l'hôpital sous peine d'être arrêté, de prendre une chambre de motel simple cette fois et de dormir, étant exténué. Cependant, il ne dormit que quelques heures à peine, son inquiétude prenant le dessus.

Le jour suivant se passa en recherches continues sur son ordinateur et dans des bouquins à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur le coma et ses guérisons. Malheureusement et comme il s'y attendait, rien n'indiquait que le coma avait des formes de guérisons particulières. Il tint Bobby et Ellen au courant mais ceux-ci ne surent quoi lui répondre, sauf qu'ils feraient des recherches de leur côté et demanderaient à leurs contacts. Sam fit de même mais un miracle ne se produit pas deux fois et aucun guérisseur ne pouvait être en mesure de soigner Dean puisque tous ceux que trouvaient Sam n'étaient que des charlatans. Il pensa alors que l'esprit de Dean pouvait être hors de son corps, comme un an et demi auparavant. Il prépara alors pour le lendemain matin sa planche ouija en plus des affaires de Dean qu'il lui emporterait au cas où et du journal de leur père qu'il relirait une énième fois.

Pourtant quand Sam, le lendemain, eut réussi à se débarrasser du personnel et à rester seul avec Dean, il n'obtint aucun résultat avec la planche ouija. Il avait beau demeurer assis sur le sol, les mains posées sur la planchette, en quête d'une réponse de son frère, rien ne bougea et ses mains demeurèrent là où elles étaient. Désemparé et rageur, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer valser la planche à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à se calmer et s'assit sur une chaise, se promettant d'attendre là jusqu'à temps que son frère se réveille.

Les heures puis les jours passèrent dans cette même attente. Le souffle à peine audible de Dean était devenu comme un arrière-fond tout à fait normal et habituel pour Sam. Il pensait avec peine et anxiété que le temps défilait beaucoup trop vite et que si ça continuait ainsi, son frère mourrait et irait en enfer sans qu'il n'ait rien pu trouver pour le sauver. Il restait encore six mois mais c'était peu, considéré l'état de Dean.

Le personnel hospitalier était devenu amical avec Sam et regardaient avec désarroi ce frère veiller sur son aîné et trouvaient ça assez touchant. Sam devait quand même quitter l'hôpital chaque soir et retourner au motel. Mais dès qu'il lui était possible d'y retourner, Sam accourait près de Dean, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille en son absence. Sam ne faisait rien d'autre que d'attendre désespérément. Il lui semblait que les heures et les jours ne passaient pas tellement il souhaitait de toutes les fibres de son être que Dean ouvre les yeux. Il était même allé prier à la petite chapelle de l'hôpital, espérant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'entendrait. Mais il se refusait de se tourner vers les forces démoniaques. Il l'aurait fait auparavant mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant que Dean était déjà en proie à un pacte démoniaque. C'était déjà de trop, inutile d'en rajouter. Il avait beau chercher toutes les nuits des traces de réveil miraculeux et de guérison de coma, il ne trouvait strictement rien et même ses contacts comme Bobby ou Ellen semblaient s'avouer vaincus.

Trois mois plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Sam était assis à côté de son frère, les yeux vides, jetant par simple habitude un regard vers Dean. Ce dernier n'avait plus, depuis le temps, aucun bandage et on lui avait même retiré sa respiration artificielle, car les médecins s'étaient aperçus qu'il pouvait respirer seul sans problème. Donc il était simplement allongé avec une perfusion dans le bras et sans celle-ci, on aurait cru qu'il dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Sam avait essayé tous les éléments déclencheurs possibles, même le vrombissement de sa voiture à travers la fenêtre ouverte ou de délicieux gâteaux odorants ainsi que ses musiques préférées mais Dean était resté sans aucune réaction.

Pourtant cette journée ensoleillée allait changer la donne. Alors que Sam se levait en s'étirant et s'apprêtait à aller se chercher un café comme tous les matins, un démon apparut devant le lit de Dean et voulut tuer ce dernier avec un poignard apparemment brûlé au fer rouge. Sam se jeta sur lui à temps et dévia le poignard du cœur, qui n'atterrit que dans l'épaule gauche de Dean. Le démon, effrayé par le visage furieux de Sam dont le regard projetait presque des étincelles, disparut en fracassant la fenêtre. Sam, inquiet, se tourna vers Dean pour voir si la blessure n'était pas trop grave mais sursauta et tomba presque par terre de surprise et de joie : Dean avait les yeux ouverts et faisait une grimace due à la souffrance de sa blessure. Sam, un très grand sourire aux lèvres, se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le bonheur rayonnait littéralement de lui tellement il était comblé que son frère soit enfin réveillé et il remerciait intérieurement le démon de l'avoir attaqué. Les médecins et infirmières arrivèrent en trombe puisque l'attaque avait provoqué beaucoup de bruit. Ils furent autant surpris que Sam de voir le malade réveillé. Ils le changèrent de chambre le temps de réparer la fenêtre. Après l'avoir soigné et examiné, ils laissèrent enfin les frères ensemble. Sam regarda alors Dean qui n'avait toujours rien dit :

« Alors, Dean, comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, je dois l'avouer, j'ai toujours très mal à l'épaule. Et je me sens…groggy.

-C'est normal, ça fait quand même trois mois que tu es dans le…

-Sammy ?dit alors Dean, regardant Sam d'un air perdu.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?demanda Sam en souriant, s'attendant à une blague de son frère.

-C'était quoi cette chose qui m'a attaquée ?

-Mais un démon bien sûr, Dean ! J'ignore ce qu'il voulait mais je suis sûr que…

-Un démon, Sammy ? Mais les démons n'existent pas, tu dérailles, affirma Dean en regardant son frère comme s'il le prenait pour un fou. »

Cette parole coupa le souffle à Sam car Dean avait sur le visage l'expression la plus sérieuse mais en même temps la plus perdue qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Amnésie

« Mais…Dean, commença à s'effrayer Sam, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs exactement ?

-Eh bien, je me souviens qu'on… »

Cependant Dean s'arrêta de parler, cherchant dans sa mémoire mais prit progressivement une expression totalement perdue et désemparée.

« Sammy, je ne me souviens absolument de rien, s'affola Dean, devenant encore plus pâle.

-D'accord, essaya de raisonner Sam face à l'amnésie de son frère et ne voulant pas montrer à Dean qu'il était lui-même désorienté. De quoi tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles de moi, c'est déjà ça. De qui te souviens-tu d'autre ?

-Papa et Maman, c'est tout. Je sais qu'ils sont décédés.

-Et de quoi, Dean ?

-Dans un accident de voiture.

-Ah…ok, s'étonna Sam. Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre ni de personne d'autre ? Bobby et Ellen ne te disent rien, par exemple ?

-Non, je ne les connais pas. A part vous trois, rien du tout. »

Sam essaya de digérer la nouvelle de l'amnésie partielle de son frère mais c'était difficile. Il s'empressa d'aller voir le médecin pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce dernier fit alors passer à Dean un scanner d'urgence et il vit ce à quoi il s'attendait :

« Regardez, dit-il à Sam en montrant un cliché, cette zone montre bien qu'il a subi un grave traumatisme crânien. Ce genre de traumatisme entraîne soit des paralysies totales soit des amnésies.

-Mais pourquoi l'amnésie n'est-elle pas totale ? Il se souvient parfaitement de moi, que je suis son frère et de nos parents.

-Apparemment il a occulté tout le reste. Il n'a gardé que les aspects les moins perturbants, je suppose. A-t-il eu une vie heureuse jusqu'à présent ?

-Eh bien, hésita Sam en pensant à leur éducation de chasseur, pas vraiment. Il n'a jamais été heureux au vrai sens du terme. Disons que sa vie a été dictée par notre père.

-Et les relations qu'il a faites durant sa vie sont-elles liées étroitement à ce genre de vie ?

-Très étroitement, affirma Sam en pensant que Bobby et Ellen étaient dans le monde des chasseurs.

-Eh bien, ceci explique cela. Quand Dean aura pleinement réalisé et prit conscience du monde dans lequel il a vécu depuis toujours, il retrouvera la mémoire. Il faudra le ménager pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs petit à petit. Il ne devra endurer aucun choc émotionnel, ça pourrait soit le replonger dans le coma, soit le tuer. Pourtant il est possible qu'il veuille toujours rester dans ce chaleureux cocon qui le protège du monde extérieur et qu'il ne veuille plus inconsciemment retrouver la mémoire. Mais le problème reste que chaque personne amnésique, ayant retrouvé la mémoire, n'a plus jamais été la même ensuite. »

Sam essaya alors de se calmer, tellement il se sentait dérouté par cette nouvelle situation. Apparemment, Dean avait totalement occulté et oublié tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le monde démoniaque et malheureusement, ce malheureux détail résumait sa vie depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Sam pressentit que Dean allait lui poser pas mal de questions sur leur mode de vie, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas mariés et déjà, il se sentait totalement anéanti. Mais Dean restait malgré tout son grand frère sur lequel il devait veiller à son tour car c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide. Il ne devait pas faillir dans sa tâche. C'est alors que la pensée qu'il ne restait plus que trois mois à vivre à son frère le frappa de plein fouet. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour annoncer à Dean cet épineux problème et chercher à refaire remonter les souvenirs de Dean à la surface tout en trouvant un moyen de le sauver ? Tout d'un coup, la situation semblait lui échapper complètement des mains. Cependant, il marcha vers la chambre de Dean, bien résolu à tout faire pour ne pas le traumatiser mais aussi à l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Dean était assis dans son lit, les yeux dans le vide, pensif. Il sursauta quand il entendit Sam arriver près de lui, ce qui étonna Sam car il avait fait rarement peur à son frère auparavant. Ceci lui fit prendre conscience que les paroles du médecin à propos d'un changement des patients étaient sûrement fondées.

« Ah, salut Sam, sourit Dean, d'un sourire peu convaincant.

-Salut…Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

-Déboussolé, complètement déboussolé mais en même temps, je sens que je ne devrais pas être comme ça et que je devrai m'endurcir mais je n'y arrive pas et d'ailleurs je ne trouve pas de raison pour le faire…Tout ça a-t-il un sens pour toi ?

-Eh bien…disons que tu as toujours été extrêmement protecteur envers moi, tu ne voulais jamais montrer tes sentiments pour faire en sorte que je me sente en sécurité, à l'abri.

-Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin d'autant te protéger ?sourit Dean, étonné. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas tant de dangers dans le monde pour vouloir être tant protecteur avec toi. A part l'alcool, la drogue et des choses de ce genre, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de menaçant…

-Oui, c'est vrai, essaya d'admettre Sam, tentant d'être convaincant. »

Une infirmière, jeune et assez jolie, entra pour s'assurer que Dean allait bien. Dean lui répondit avec un grand sourire, la regardant sous toutes les coutures. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même en pensant que sur ce plan-là, son frère ne changerait jamais. A peine partie, Dean regarda son frère, les yeux brillants de vitalité :

« Dis donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait d'aussi jolies infirmières. Je vais peut-être rester plus longtemps dans cet hôpital après tout…Mais, rassure-moi, j'étais bien aussi entreprenant avec les jolies filles avant ? Je n'aimais pas les vieilles toutes ridées, hein ? »

Sam fut un instant tenté de mentir à son frère tellement cette question semblait vitale pour Dean, ce dernier ayant arrêté de respirer le temps de la réponse de son frère. Mais il se promit de rattraper ça plus tard et de laisser respirer Dean pour son propre bien, ce dernier n'était réveillé que depuis quelques heures :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu jouais autant les don juan qu'il y a quelques instants…

-Ouf !souffla Dean, rassuré puis faisant un large sourire, il s'apprêtait à sonner de nouveau l'infirmière quand deux policiers arrivèrent dans la chambre. Sam trembla légèrement alors que Dean les regarda plus étonnés qu'autre chose.

-Monsieur, messieurs. Nous venons entendre votre version des faits quand vous êtes allé dans l'entrepôt. Nous avons déjà entendu votre frère mais vous, non. On vous écoute.

-Mais je ne me souviens de rien et pourquoi…

-Mon frère est amnésique, messieurs les agents, interrompit Sam, soucieux de préserver leur couverture.

-Oh, comme c'est pratique, répondit l'un d'eux.

-Allez voir son médecin si vous ne nous croyez pas… »

A cet instant, le médecin de Dean arriva et confirma aux policiers, preuve à l'appui, que son patient avait en effet subi une amnésie presque totale. Les agents parurent convaincus et s'apprêtèrent à partir :

« Très bien, alors rétablissez-vous, monsieur Wilkes.

-Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ?s'étonna Dean soudain. Ce n'est pas mon nom, c'est…

-Dean, arrête !s'écria Sam, faisant semblant d'être plus énervé qu'affolé par ce retournement de situation. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas notre nom, il faut arrêter de croire qu'on s'appelle autrement que Wilkes. Puis, se tournant vers les policiers, surpris et intrigués : Je suis navré, messieurs, mais puisque les souvenirs de mon frère remontent à notre enfance, il a tendance à prendre des noms dans des dessins animés ou dans des films et confond fiction et réalité. »

Le ton de Sam fut si convaincant alors qu'il oscillait entre l'exaspération et l'amusement, qu'il persuada les policiers qui partirent aussitôt, après les avoir salué d'un signe de tête. Sam referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Dean, le visage plus bouleversé qu'autre chose. Dean, lui, était davantage choqué et énervé et était prêt à bondir de son lit :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang, de dire que j'étais cinglé ?s'emporta Dean.

-Je l'ai fait pour notre bien à tous les deux, je t'expliquerai.

-Et depuis quand on ne s'appelle plus Winchester mais Wilkes ? Seul un débile peut choisir un nom pareil effectivement.

-On doit partir, répondit simplement Sam, ennuyé que Dean le prenne si mal et ne sachant quoi lui répondre sans lui dévoiler complètement la vérité.

-Pourquoi ? Encore un truc débile venant de toi ? Mais qui on est, nom d'un chien ? On semble n'avoir ni famille ni adresse fixe. Et tu agis maintenant comme si on était des criminels !!

-…

-Sam, réponds quand je te parle !s'exclama Dean en sautant du lit et manquant de tomber, étant encore faible mais se relevant en se traînant jusqu'à Sam.

-Nous sommes des criminels, finit par murmurer Sam gravement, regardant Dean droit dans les yeux. »

Cet aveu cloua littéralement Dean sur place. Il ne sut quoi répondre à son frère tellement il était surpris. Sam avait rassemblé ses affaires en quelques minutes et lui demanda de s'habiller pour sortir. Dean se changea presque mécaniquement, comme s'il essayait toujours de comprendre comment et pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Il cherchait dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire quelque chose, le moindre indice capable de lui expliquer leur situation actuelle apparemment désastreuse. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir des criminels recherchés par la police ? Eux qui semblaient si normaux, si calmes et sans histoires, ils étaient en fait de dangereux meurtriers ? Non, il ne pouvait croire cela… Et pourtant, ses souvenirs ne remontaient qu'à sa petite enfance. Dean ne se souvenait absolument de rien d'autre de sa vie. Il savait que Sam était son frère cadet mais en vérité, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et si Sam ou leur père l'avait entraîné dans le meurtre et les crimes ? Dean se sentit affreusement coupable et culpabilisa sans preuve sur des meurtres dont il était la cause. Il voyait presque des victimes ensanglantées. Ces idées morbides lui donnèrent la nausée et il préféra chasser ça dans un coin de son esprit.

Il suivit ensuite son frère toujours en silence et après que Sam ait rempli sa feuille de sortie, ils sortirent de l'hôpital, enfin au grand air. L'air frais eut l'avantage de revivifier Dean et de lui oxygéner le cerveau et les idées. Alors qu'il était toujours perturbé par le fait qu'il soit des criminels, son attention fut pourtant attirée par ce qu'il avait en face de lui : la plus sublime chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie ou plutôt dans les souvenirs qui lui restaient. C'était une Chevrolet noire de 1967 en excellent état. Dean ne put se retenir d'une exclamation admirative :

« Waoh !! Quelle petite merveille ! Tu as vu ça, Sam ? Je n'ai jamais contemplé une voiture aussi magnifique !

-Vraiment ?s'étonna Sam en souriant, en se disant qu'effectivement, Dean avait vraiment tout oublié, pour même avoir oublié l'amour de sa vie.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? J'ai l'impression de connaître tout le fonctionnement de cette beauté tellement je m'y connais en vieilles voitures. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais rencontrer son propriétaire pour essayer de lui acheter.

-Ca peut se faire, je crois, sourit Sam, content de faire durer le supplice pour une fois.

-T'es sérieux ? Tu connais le gars qui possède cette sublime Impala ? Tu vas me le présenter et le convaincre que c'est à moi qu'elle est véritablement destinée ? »

Dean avait les yeux tellement remplis d'espoir et de joie promise que Sam ne put lui faire endurer le suspense plus longtemps.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Il se trouve juste en face de moi, idiot, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué pour le convaincre. Voici tes clés, Dean. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche de surprise tellement il était fou de joie mais aussi tant étonné. Il craignait que son frère ne lui fasse une de ces blagues idiotes et ne le mène en bateau mais il semblait sincère. Avec une timidité que Sam ne lui avait jamais vue, Dean prit les clés dans sa main, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, faisant sursauter Sam, il se précipita à la portière du conducteur, l'ouvrit du premier coup, comme si cela lui était naturel, s'installa au volant et mit la clé dans le contact. Quand le moteur se mit à vrombir, une expression de ravissement s'étala sur les lèvres de Dean. Il se croyait sur un petit nuage tellement il était heureux. Il sentit alors qu'effectivement cette voiture était bien à lui. C'était comme si une osmose se rétablissait entre eux, après de longs mois de séparation.

Sam, assis juste à côté, était ravi de voir son frère aussi enchanté. Il indiqua à Dean la route du motel où il s'était installé. Dean fut étonné qu'ils vivent dans des motels miteux mais se souvenant qu'ils étaient recherchés par la police, il n'en dit pas plus. Sam prit une chambre double après avoir débarrassé ses affaires de sa propre chambre.

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi on prend une chambre pour deux ?demanda Dean en entrant dans celle-ci. C'est ridicule à notre âge, franchement.

-C'est une sécurité qu'on prend toujours, voilà tout.

-Et pourquoi ? Et ne me ressors pas l'excuse des avis de recherche, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour ce cas-là.

-Je ne peux t'en dire davantage maintenant. Mais en tout cas, pour l'instant, je préfère avoir un œil sur toi. Tu viens quand même de sortir du coma et tu es encore fragile.

-A peine !s'exclama Dean, mais l'instant d'après, il s'écroula sur le lit, pris d'un malaise.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais ?répondit Sam qui vint l'aider à s'allonger entièrement sur le lit avec des oreillers sous la tête.

-Sammy ?demanda Dean, les yeux mi-clos et le visage assez anxieux.

-Quoi, Dean ?s'inquiéta Sam.

-Pourquoi est-on recherché par la police et qu'on a une vingtaine de cartes de crédits et de pièces d'identité, que ce soit du FBI, de shérifs, de la NSA ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique exactement ?

-Endors-toi, je t'expliquerai plus tard…essaya-t-il de le calmer.

-Je dois savoir qui on est, Sam…

-Demain, je te dis. Dors, ne pense plus à rien surtout. Je te protégerai, fais-moi confiance. »

Dean, plus éreinté qu'autre chose, s'endormit aussitôt, rassuré par les paroles de son frère, ayant une entière confiance en lui.

Sam décida de ne pas bouger et s'assit sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres de son frère, le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il prit son ordinateur et chercha quel démon avait pu s'en prendre à son frère. Mais au milieu de la nuit, alors que minuit sonnait, Sam s'endormit sans le vouloir, fatigué de toutes ces journées de veille près de son frère. Mais ce profond sommeil n'était pas dû au hasard…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Rencontres inattendues

Quand Sam se réveilla, il n'était plus dans la chambre du motel, ou plutôt son esprit n'y était plus. Il avait été transporté ailleurs dans son sommeil. Il se trouvait dans une pièce nue aux teintes pastel dont l'un des côtés semblait infini. A peine eut-il le temps d'observer ce lieu qu'une silhouette apparut devant lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une silhouette et elle ne devint pas une personne distincte. Sam sut aussitôt que cette silhouette ne pouvait être que celle d'un ange et son aura dorée le confirmait dans ses dires. Sam entendit dans sa tête les paroles de l'ange qui s'adressait à lui par télépathie.

« Bonjour, Sam.

-Vous êtes un ange ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion ?

-Tu sais très bien dans ton cœur qui je suis.

-Est-ce un rêve ou existez-vous vraiment ?

-Les deux à la fois. Je ne peux te contacter que dans ton sommeil.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu t'en doutes déjà.

-A cause de Dean ?

-Voilà. Sa situation est anormale et n'a eu aucun précédent dans l'histoire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Dean, en tant que chasseur talentueux, tout comme toi, a toujours retenu notre attention. Vendre son âme pour toi a été un acte d'extrême bravoure et d'amour pour toi et son séjour en bas n'est pas mérité pour un homme pour lui.

-Vous allez le sauver alors ?s'exclama Sam en pensée, presque fou de joie à cette idée.

-Ne te méprends pas. Nous ne pouvons pas inverser le pacte qu'il a fait de lui-même consciemment et en toute connaissance de cause et nous ne pouvons sauver une âme face aux démons.

-Mais alors, que voulez-vous dire, je ne comprends pas ?

-Nous avons voulu redonner une seconde chance à Dean et faire en sorte que sa vision des choses soit différente.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait l'aider, affirma Sam mais soudain il comprit. Il s'exclama alors : C'est vous ! C'est vous qui l'avez rendu amnésique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas exactement. Nous n'avons pas fait en sorte que ce plafond s'écroule sur lui…

-Peut-être pas mais vous vous êtes introduit dans son cerveau et lui avez enlevé tous ses souvenirs ayant un rapport avec les démons !

-Ce sera mieux pour lui.

-Et en quoi ça l'aidera à ne pas mourir et à ne pas aller en enfer dans moins de trois mois? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire une chose pareille ! C'est cruel de votre part.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qui est en jeu.

-Si, c'est la vie et l'âme de mon frère ! Il est le dernier à mériter ça en plus de tous les problèmes qu'on a ! Et d'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, et moi dans tout ça ? Suis-je destiné à devenir mauvais, à être un démon malgré qu'Azazel soit mort ? Je veux savoir.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre mais sache que ce qui arrive à ton frère est la meilleure chose. Dean est précieux pour ce monde. Fais en sorte qu'il apprenne l'existence des démons d'une manière douce mais rapide. Le temps presse plus que tu ne le croies. »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la silhouette disparaissait et que lui-même se réveillait en sursaut.

Sam eut du mal à se remettre du fait qu'un ange soit la cause de l'amnésie de son frère. Ca lui paraissait tellement absurde et irréel qu'il aurait eu du mal à le croire si quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait dit. Il regarda comment se portait son frère mais Dean dormait toujours à poings fermés puisqu'il n'était que minuit et demie.

Comment une amnésie pouvait-elle amener à sauver Dean de l'enfer, bon sang ? Comment savoir dans quelle direction aller avec un frère amnésique et damné ? Sam se sentait tellement perdu qu'il ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien, ni sur ses pensées ni sur ses recherches d'ordinateur. Soucieux à l'extrême, il se retint de jurer contre le responsable de la situation et alla dans la salle de bains se passer de l'eau sur le visage tellement il se sentait mal, comme si tout était de sa faute. L'ange n'avait même pas répondu en ce qui le concernait lui et sa probable méchanceté future et ça l'inquiétait qu'il ait éludé ce point pourtant fondamental. L'eau fraîche sur le visage lui fit beaucoup de bien et lui éclaircit les idées. Lui vint alors une nouvelle idée qui pourrait les aider à avancer. Prenant son téléphone portable d'une main et de l'autre son ordinateur, il mit son idée à exécution.

Quand Dean se réveilla le matin, il sentit une délicieuse odeur de café et de pâtisseries. Il se leva si précipitamment de son lit qu'il n'ouvrit les yeux que debout. Sam se tenait devant lui, à peine rentré, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, chargé de leur petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Dean. Voici un grand café, deux croissants et un pain au chocolat rien que pour toi !

-Tu me gâtes toujours autant d'habitude ?demanda Dean autant ravi que surpris.

-Bien sûr, voyons !affirma Sam, mais regrettant la seconde d'après puisque ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse tous les matins. Il ajouta donc : Enfin, tu sais, je te gâte ainsi quand tu as des problèmes comme ce que tu as eu, voilà tout.

-Trop tard, tu as dit au début que c'était l'habitude, donc tu as intérêt à me réhabituer à ces délicieux petits déjeuners, sourit Dean malicieusement. Mais d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question car depuis que j'ai appris que nous sommes des criminels en cavale, je crains d'en apprendre encore pire sur notre compte mais que m'est-il arrivé pour que je tombe dans le coma ?

-Eh bien, tu…nous passions à côté d'un immeuble délabré quand on a entendu un appel au secours. On s'est précipité à l'intérieur pour sauver cet homme mais tout s'est écroulé quand on est arrivé dans une pièce, dit Sam en répétant à son frère la version officielle.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais, Sammy, j'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire mais je sais quand tu mens, c'est flagrant. Ton regard perd sa petite lueur habituelle.

-Ecoute, Dean, je voudrais te raconter…commença Sam.

-Je suppose, l'interrompit Dean, que ça a un rapport avec notre criminalité ? Si on a tué quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment, il faut me le dire tout de suite, Sam, je ne peux pas être dupe sans arrêt, tu sais.

-On n'a tué aucun être humain, je te le jure, affirma Sam en choisissant ses mots. Et nous n'avons jamais tué personne de notre vie.

-Tu es sincère ?demanda Dean, inquiet.

-Oui, j'y suis. Notre soi-disant criminalité n'en ait pas une et si on nous recherche, ce n'est qu'un immense malentendu.

-Pourquoi ne pas en donner des preuves à la police, alors ?espéra Dean.

-Le problème est qu'ils ont déjà des preuves mais contre nous par un mauvais coup du hasard et on ne peut rien faire à part fuir et inventer de nouveaux noms pour leur échapper. »

Sur ces mots, Sam se tut et Dean ne posa plus de questions. Les paroles de son frère l'avaient beaucoup rassuré. Au moins ils n'avaient jamais tué personne et ils étaient innocents : c'était l'essentiel. Mais Dean savait qu'il y avait autre chose que Sam lui cachait, quelque chose d'énorme et de mystérieux, sinon pourquoi n'avait-il pas cité la présence des cartes officielles qu'ils avaient apparemment volées et faussées ? Mais il ne posa pas la question, sachant pertinemment que Sam éluderait la question. Essayant de ne penser qu'à l'instant présent et surtout parce que son café semblait refroidir, Dean s'assit et bondit sur son café et les pâtisseries qui l'attendaient. Il ne fit que quelques bouchées de ces dernières tellement il lui semblait de ne pas avoir mangé pendant des années. Il se demanda s'il avait toujours été aussi gourmand mais le sourire moqueur et soulagé de Sam lui montra qu'effectivement, il avait toujours autant mangé. Mais quelques minutes après, Dean regretta d'avoir mangé si vite. Si son organisme avait supporté cette gloutonnerie auparavant, il se rebellait aujourd'hui car Dean dut se précipiter vers la salle de bains, pris de nausées trop importantes.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau tellement la situation l'amusait. Apparemment le coma créait d'importantes nausées, même plusieurs heures après le réveil et Dean en faisait malheureusement les frais.

Une demi-heure après, Dean ressortit, le visage blême et chancelant à moitié.

« Ca va ?

-Arrête de te moquer, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû manger comme ça mais c'était trop bon, maugréa Dean, comme un gamin pris en faute. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit mais quels métiers on est censé faire ?

-Rien pour l'instant. On a pris une année comme ça pour parcourir le pays et prendre du bon temps ensemble, voilà tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on faisait avant ?insista Dean, malgré ses nausées persistantes et son mal de tête.

-Pas grand-chose, sourit Sam, ne sachant quoi inventer. Je faisais quelques études de droit et toi, tu…enfin, tu ne…

-J'étais au chômage, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, dit Sam, soulagé que Dean le suggère lui-même.

-Et pourquoi as-tu…

-Arrête avec tes questions, Dean, s'il-te-plaît. Tu auras bientôt quelques réponses mais attends un peu.

-Ok. »

Dean s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé par son état encore maladif. Mais il sursauta quand le téléphone de Sam sonna. Celui-ci décrocha aussitôt, un peu soucieux du mystérieux correspondant. Dean n'entendit pas ce que disait son frère car Sam s'était éloigné suffisamment pour rester hors d'atteinte. Il aurait été curieux d'entendre la conversation mais trop fatigué, il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard quand Sam s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Dean ?

-Quoi encore ? Si tu veux me parler de ton coup de fil, je t'écoute sinon ferme-la.

-Oui, justement, j'allais t'en parler. On doit partir d'ici, on a besoin de nous.

-Comment ça, je croyais qu'on était en vacances ou en genre d'année sabbatique ?

-Parfois il nous arrive de rendre des petits services aux gens qu'on rencontre.

-Quel genre ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire mais disons qu'on arrange certaines situations épineuses.

-Ce qui ne veut rien dire du tout, conclut Dean. Arrête tes c et dis-moi ce qu'on fait vraiment !

-Eh bien, bouge tes fesses d'ici et tu verras par toi-même.

-T'es sérieux ?dit alors Dean, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Bien sûr, allez, viens. »

Dean, malgré sa légère faiblesse, essaya de n'en rien laisser transparaître pour ne pas tendre une occasion à Sam de le laisser derrière. Ils réunirent rapidement leurs affaires et Dean insista pour conduire.

Sam lui indiqua la route : ils devaient aller dans l'état voisin, dans l'Utah, dans une petite ville près de Salt Lake City. La route dura toute la journée. Dean se félicita plusieurs fois à haute voix d'avoir de tels goûts musicaux et sourit presque tout au long de la route. Parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter à tue tête mais seulement quelques secondes avant que Sam ne lui crie d'arrêter, sous ses éclats de rire. Dean se sentait vraiment léger et n'avait presqu'aucun souci en tête. Il se sentait tellement heureux de vivre que le bonheur aurait été complet si leurs parents avaient été vivants. Et puis, ne plus avoir de souvenir procurait parfois un étrange bien-être. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'inquiétudes puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien et c'était bien pratique, même si c'était un peu stressant s'il y pensait de trop.

« Alors, qui doit-on aller voir à une heure aussi tardive ?demanda Dean, alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination et que la nuit tombait.

-La personne qui m'a appelée habite au bout de la ville, dans une maison à l'écart. Elle devrait être là normalement.

-Oh, c'est une femme ?demanda Dean aussitôt.

-Dean, maugréa Sam.

-D'accord, je vais bien voir, comme tu le dis toujours. »

Ils roulèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes qu'ils furent déjà arrivés à la dite maison. Il y avait de la lumière mais personne pour les accueillir sous le porche. Dean, tout guilleret à l'idée de rencontrer une femme, sauta de sa voiture et suivit Sam. Mais quand ils s'approchèrent, Sam pâlit lorsqu'ils virent la porte défoncée et des traces de sang.

« Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?murmura Dean, affolé.

-Ne dis rien et reste derrière moi, murmura Sam également et sortant une arme de sa poche, sous le regard interrogatif de son frère. Je suis prévoyant, ajouta-t-il. »

A pas de loups, les frères pénétrèrent dans la maison. Mais arrivés dans le salon meublé avec chic et d'où provenait la lumière, les frères virent une ombre planquée dans un coin. Sam n'eut pas le temps de pointer son arme sur cet intrus qu'une force invisible les plaqua contre le mur rempli de cadres, leur faisant mal au dos quand ils atterrirent dessus. Plusieurs tombèrent d'ailleurs du mur à cause de l'impact. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire un seul geste, complètement paralysés et l'arme de Sam avait volé à plusieurs mètres. Ils virent enfin leur assaillant sortir de l'ombre et leur faire un sourire diabolique.

Dean n'en revenait pas. Il venait de voir clairement les yeux de cet homme virer au noir et ni lui ni Sam ne pouvant bouger, Dean s'aperçut que c'était cet homme qui les en empêchait.

« Dean et Sam Winchester, dit l'homme en les regardant avec délice. Enfin, je vous rencontre, c'est un honneur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?demanda Dean en pensant aussi au qu'êtes-vous.

-Oh, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, quel malpoli je fais… Je m'appelle Dazarius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?demanda Sam. Et où est Mina ?

-Oh, cette chère jeune femme a du aller faire un très long sommeil quand je lui ai arraché le cœur de mes mains, sourit-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale…commença Sam, dégoûté et hors de lui.

-Oh non, s'il-te-plaît, Sam, pas d'injures, dit le démon. Alors, tu étais venu simplement pour rendre visite à cette chère petite ou c'était alors pour venir me dire bonjour.

-Elle savait que tu voulais la tuer, pourquoi ne pas s'être protégée ? demanda Sam plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Oh, tu parles sûrement de ce sel ou de cette eau bénite qu'elle a essayé d'utiliser contre moi mais malheureusement pour elle, je les ai renvoyés dans leur placard illico presto ! Et maintenant à votre tour de souffrir, mes gaillards… »

Dazarius les fit alors souffrir en même temps en leur donnant un mal de tête atroce et insupportable. Les frères avaient l'impression que leur tête allait littéralement exploser tellement ils souffraient. Du sang sortit même de leurs oreilles tellement la souffrance était horrible. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, le démon leur souriait encore, heureux du résultat produit. Sam le regarda en souriant à son tour :

« Ok, tu l'auras voulu… »

Puis il se mit à réciter un exorcisme qu'il avait appris par cœur. Dazarius essaya de l'arrêter plusieurs fois en le faisant souffrir mais Sam serra les poings et non les dents et continua sa litanie, sans que Dazarius ne puisse l'arrêter. Enfin, l'exorcisme prit fin et de la fumée noire sortit de la bouche de l'homme pour disparaître ensuite, laissant l'homme possédé, mort. Débloqués, les frères se soutinrent mutuellement à temps pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Sam soupira de soulagement mais Dean avait les yeux tellement écarquillés et le visage tellement pâle que Sam s'inquiéta pour lui.

« Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un horrible rêve, je t'en prie, Sammy !

-Euh, Dean…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?s'affola Dean. C'est ce dont tu m'as parlé quand je suis sorti du coma ?

-Oui, c'était un démon, répondit simplement Sam en le regardant, curieux et inquiet de sa réaction.

-Mais…mais, ça n'existe pas !!

-Tu vois bien que si et tu le sais tout au fond de toi. »

Dean, anéanti, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Soudain, comme ressortis d'un vieux cauchemar, un homme aux yeux jaunes ressurgit dans sa mémoire, un horrible sourire sur les lèvres. Un autre flash vint ensuite le secouer davantage : une femme, collée au plafond, le regardait avec horreur, s'enflammant aussitôt, c'était sa mère. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer à ce souvenir qui revenait aussi nettement dans sa mémoire que lorsqu'il l'avait vécu, Dean enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant avec angoisse ce qu'il allait se rappeler encore d'effrayant. Un troisième flash vint le surprendre autant que le désespérer : Sam marchant vers lui, blessé alors qu'un jeune homme noir courait derrière lui pour lui donner un coup de couteau mortel dans le dos. Il se sentit lui-même prendre son frère dans ses bras, le rassurer et le supplier de rester en vie. Quand Dean se rendit compte que son frère était mort, il sanglota encore plus, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu se passer mais ressentant les douleurs aussi vivement que la première fois. Il ne vit plus aucun autre souvenir mais la peine et la prise de conscience douloureuses étaient présentes si vivement que Dean en avaient de puissants malaises. Il se sentait complètement perdu et désespéré. Ses pleurs et ses sanglots n'arrivaient pas à se calmer. Il sentit alors Sam venir près de lui, retenant son souffle et mettre une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais si Sam était bien mort ce jour-là, pourquoi était-il vivant aujourd'hui ? Et leur père, était-il mort aussi atrocement que leur mère et de la main d'un démon ? Qu'en étaient-ils d'eux-mêmes et de leur vie ? L'esprit bouillonnant de questions, celles-ci finirent par l'emporter sur la peine. Dean leva alors la tête après avoir rapidement séchés ses larmes et regarda Sam, prêt à lui demander tout ça mais celui-ci le devança :

« Viens, il faut y aller avant que la police ne nous trouve ici. On va prendre un motel dans la ville voisine et tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux savoir, dit Sam d'une voix rassurante. »

Les deux frères, d'accord ensemble, sortirent alors de la maison en vitesse après que Sam ait effacé leurs traces et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la ville voisine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une lumière au bout du tunnel

Arrivés au motel en question, Dean se laissa tomber sur un des lits plus qu'autre chose, complètement anéanti par ces révélations qui n'étaient pourtant que ses souvenirs. Comment avaient-ils pu endurer tant d'atrocités dans leur vie et être toujours vivants ? Comment tenaient-ils le coup face à des horreurs pareilles qui semblaient être, selon la réaction de Sam, quotidiennes ? Cette tourmente de questions se calma quand Sam s'assit en face de Dean et le regarda, prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions. Mais Dean n'osait plus les poser, de peur que les réponses ne soient plus effrayantes encore que ce qu'il imaginait. Comment réagira-t-il s'il apprenait des choses pires encore ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il se remette à pleurer comme un enfant, c'était un aveu de faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre et jamais il n'aurait dû fondre en larmes ainsi, surtout devant Sam. Pourtant, il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, pour il ne savait quelle raison…peut-être à cause de cette impression de solitude, de désarroi et d'incompréhension qui s'amplifiait de minute en minute depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré ce…quoi, déjà ? Ce…démon ? Il était tellement perdu qu'il avait une énorme impression de vide à l'intérieur de lui et son amnésie y était pour beaucoup. Il regarda discrètement Sam, dans l'espoir que son frère pourrait faire ressurgir des souvenirs affreusement absents.

De l'autre côté, Sam était lui aussi très angoissé par le comportement de son frère et même s'il s'y était attendu, il n'avait pas pensé que Dean réagirait avec autant de peine et de douleur. Il culpabilisait énormément car, il ne le dirait jamais à Dean, mais c'était en fait lui-même qui avait orchestré toute cette mise en scène démoniaque. Enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de mise en scène mais Sam avait simplement contacté un démon, qu'il savait par Bobby, désireux d'en finir avec la vie terrestre et souhaitant retourner au plus vite en enfer, son vrai foyer. Ne désirant pas se suicider, il n'était pas assez pris au sérieux par les chasseurs et se languissait de mourir. Bien sûr, le démon avait dû opposer une résistance et leur faire une petite démonstration, sans toutefois ne tuer personne mais ça avait suffi pour convaincre rapidement et pleinement Dean de l'existence du monde surnaturel, ce qui était le but de la manœuvre. Cependant, Sam n'avait pas prévu que son plan comporterait une faille pourtant de taille : la souffrance morale de son frère qui était bien plus importante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Sam avait toujours connu son frère fort, ne montrant pas ses sentiments et essayant de relativiser en plaisantant, cachant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Pourtant, Dean avait changé profondément, beaucoup plus que Sam ne l'avait supposé. Il était devenu plus fragile, et presque vulnérable. Sam était déboussolé par ce changement de caractère et ne savait plus du tout quoi en penser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère réagirait si violemment, sinon il aurait changé entièrement sa tactique. Malheureusement, il commençait à entrevoir que l'amnésie de Dean semblait avoir chamboulé plus de choses en lui qu'il ne s'y était attendu tout d'abord, malgré l'apparence trompeuse du Dean plaisantant, draguant et gourmand.

Pourtant, même si Sam craignait de dire un seul mot de travers, de peur de blesser profondément Dean, le mal était fait et apparemment, Dean semblait prêt à poser des questions embarrassantes auxquelles il lui faudrait malgré tout répondre. Tout mystère devait être résolu s'ils devaient aller de l'avant. Sam prit alors une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et regarda ensuite Dean, prêt à ne rien lui cacher.

« Vas-y, Dean, je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Bah, en fait…j'ai tellement de questions en tête que je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Pose-moi celle qui te tient le plus à cœur.

-Je me suis souvenu d'une chose tellement horrible là-bas que je ne réalise pas et je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer…Maman…pourquoi et comment a-t-elle été tuée de cette façon ? »

Sam frissonna et pâlit rien qu'à l'idée que Dean se soit souvenu de leur mère en flammes et qu'il l'ait vu à l'âge seulement de quatre ans, il l'ignorait totalement. Répondre à cette question signifiait beaucoup de choses malheureusement et inclurait le démon aux yeux jaunes et toute la quête de leur père et d'eux-mêmes…Mais, après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen, pensa ensuite Sam, pour répondre à de nombreuses questions mises sur le tapis.

Alors, il commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, histoire qu'il n'avait jamais racontée lui-même mais qu'il avait juste entendue. Il raconta la version de leur père, version la plus proche de la réalité. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et au fur et à mesure de son récit, et il hésitait de plus en plus, approchant du moment où leur mère était morte. Il avait omis de dire que le démon aux yeux jaunes lui avait donné de son propre sang avant de tuer leur mère, ça aurait compliqué les choses. Puis passant ce soir-là, il raconta comment leur père les avait entraînés dans sa chasse et dans sa vengeance, devenant du coup chasseur de créatures démoniaques en tout genre. Il décrivit leur enfance, leur adolescence puis en vint à son départ pour l'université. Dean ne disait toujours rien et ne contentait d'écouter Sam, le visage impassible. Sam évoqua bien sûr leurs retrouvailles, leurs chasses, la mort de leur père mais aussi sa propre mort. A ce moment-là, la main de Dean trembla comme une feuille sans même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte. Après un moment de pause silencieux, Sam reprit, et raconta que Dean l'avait ramené à la vie en faisant un pacte avec un démon tout en expliquant le principe afin que Dean, l'esprit encore novice en la matière, puisse en comprendre toutes les conséquences actuelles. Enfin, Sam s'arrêta de parler, guettant les moindres réactions de Dean, apparemment très troublé par ce passé chaotique. L'aîné était très pâle et tremblait légèrement de tout son corps, le regard totalement perdu. Sam craignait toutes les réactions possibles venant de son frère, ayant peur de ne plus le connaître vraiment.

Dean, lui, avait l'esprit tellement engourdi par cette effrayante histoire qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Il lui semblait avoir perdu tout le semblant de valeurs qu'on lui avait inculqué et malheureusement plus aucune ne correspondait dans ce monde effrayant surgissant devant lui. Il n'avait absolument pas l'impression pourtant d'en faire partie. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur passif mais anéanti par cette histoire sordide. Cependant, ses souvenirs étaient bien réels, eux, il le savait, ils les avaient vécus. L'histoire de Sam collait parfaitement à ses souvenirs et apparemment son frère ne lui avait rien caché…enfin, il le pensait mais après tout, connaissait-il vraiment son frère ? La réponse était non malheureusement. Il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs auparavant avoir besoin de le connaître dans tous les détails. Il savait que Sam était un frère qui l'aimait, ça lui suffisait. Mais apparemment toutes leurs mésaventures montraient que leur relation fraternelle était bien plus intense que la normale et lui-même avait fait un énorme sacrifice en échangeant sa vie contre la sienne. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Tenait-il si peu à la vie ? Etait-il atteint d'une maladie incurable ? Ou bien, avait-il sous-estimé leur complicité, leur lien si fort qui allait jusqu'à la mort ? Dean s'inquiéta de ses doutes car il craignait plus que tout ne pas redevenir l'homme qu'il avait été, cet homme qu'il admirait par sa force. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de force, de courage et de sang-froid durant toute sa vie, même durant son enfance. Pourrait-il jamais retrouver tout ça alors qu'il était agité de tous les sentiments contraires en ce moment même ? Dean angoissait tellement qu'il en transpirait. Il connaissait leur histoire et pourtant, des tas de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, comme un essaim d'abeilles prêt à sortir. Essuyant ses mains moites et essayant de reprendre une contenance, Dean regarda enfin son frère, apparemment très inquiet de son attitude :

« Ok, alors combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ?demanda-t-il, essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient déborder de ses yeux.

-Trois mois, murmura Sam. Le démon ne t'avait donné qu'un an lors du pacte.

-Et tu as une piste,… quelque chose qui pourrait faire en sorte que…enfin, le pacte soit rompu… ?

-En fait, si le pacte est normalement rompu, la conséquence est ma mort, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu le rompre, dit Sam, un peu tremblant quand même à l'idée que son frère renie tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé.

-Je vois…Et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens magiques, diaboliques, ou je ne sais quoi ?demanda Dean, en se levant du lit, commençant à s'emballer.

-Je cherche sans arrêt mais pour l'instant, rien…

-Et c'est comment l'enfer ? Parce que je suppose que des démons ont bien dû en parler, non ?

-Eh bien, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu…

-Non, Sam ! Ne me dis ce que je dois savoir ou ne pas savoir ! Je suis en droit de tout savoir, absolument tout ! Je plonge dans le coma pendant trois mois, et vlan, je me réveille aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né mais avec une éternité de problèmes mortels sur le dos ! Alors, ne me dicte rien, tu as compris ?

-Comme tu veux, dit Sam, un peu atterré du comportement soudain violent de son frère.

-Et toi, tu ne peux rien faire avec tes pouvoirs ? Il ne t'en reste pas, même après la mort de ce mec aux yeux jaunes ?

-Tu veux dire après la mort d'Azazel ? Non, je n'en ai plus du tout et puis, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient agir pour ça.

-Alors, je suis cuit, c'est ça ? Même cuit littéralement ?

-On va encore chercher, Dean, je te le promets, je n'arrêterai jamais tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie.

-On …on était si proches que ça, alors toi et moi ?demanda Dean, calmé, voyant l'attitude inquiète et affectueuse de Sam.

-Oui, on l'était mais on l'est et on le sera toujours, sourit Sam en posant la main sur son épaule. On est comme les deux doigts de la main, toi et moi et ça ne changera pas.

-Je t'ai toujours protégé, j'ai l'impression…

-C'est vrai, depuis toujours mais à partir de maintenant, c'est à moi de veiller sur toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne faillirai pas.

-Merci, Sammy, sourit Dean à son tour, rassuré par cette protection chaleureuse. Dean enlaça alors son frère, qui lui rendit son étreinte, heureux tous deux d'être ensemble et de nouveau proches. Dean desserra ensuite son étreinte en souriant et reprit :

-Mais tu m'as parlé vaguement d'une piste, non ? »

Sam lui parla alors de son rêve et de l'ange venu lui rendre visite tout en disant exactement ce qu'il avait dit, mais en omettant par contre de redire sa propre question sur sa probable méchanceté future. Dean fut très surpris par cette conversation et d'être l'objet de l'attention d'un ange :

« Mais tu me croies au moins quand je te dis que c'était un ange, j'espère ?demanda Sam, mal à l'aise avec ce sujet.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne te croirai pas, voyons ?demanda Dean, un peu surpris.

-Tu croies à l'existence des anges et même de Dieu ?dit Sam, interloqué de cette soudaine croyance.

-Ben oui, depuis tout petit, quand Maman me disait, avant de m'endormir, que les anges veillaient sur moi. Elle avait une telle façon de le dire que je me sentais tout de suite rassuré de leur protection et ainsi, je m'endormais aussitôt. »

Sam en resta bouche bée tellement il était ébahi. Dean, croire en l'existence des anges, de Dieu et peut-être même du paradis ? Ca lui en bouchait un coin, c'est certain et il crut un instant que son frère se fichait de lui. Mais non, Dean gardait tout son sérieux et semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi Sam était si surpris. Alors soudain, Sam comprit en un éclair. Mais oui, bien sûr, Dean, étant amnésique de l'existence des démons et de la mort de leur mère, même s'il s'en souvenait maintenant un peu, n'avait jamais rejeté en masse l'existence divine. Le petit garçon qu'il avait été n'avait pas pu être irrité contre qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit et penser qu'une instance supérieure aurait dû protéger sa maman puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu ça. La croyance était donc restée plantée en lui. Ca changeait beaucoup de choses maintenant de ce point de vue. Sam se rendait compte pourquoi Dean avait rejeté autant à bloc ce pacte démoniaque alors que normalement il se serait contenté de prier et d'espérer un miracle. Ca aurait pu changer entièrement le présent si Dean avait cru en Dieu dans le passé. Mais voilà, le mal était fait et Sam voulut se servir de cette croyance pour faire adhérer Dean à ses convictions et l'empêchait peut-être de faire des bêtises futures, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais vertueux.

« Très bien, c'est parfait alors si tu me croies, dit-il enfin, soulagé.

-Mais tu vois, ça me donne une haute opinion de moi-même si un ange s'occupe de moi autant que ça, c'est vraiment chouette, sourit Dean. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Sam pensa que son frère ne changerait quand même jamais pour ce qui était de l'orgueil. La sonnerie de son portable vint les interrompre.

« Salut, Bobby.

-Salut, Sam. Tu es avec Dean là ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai une piste sérieuse concernant son affaire dans un immense entrepôt près de Colorado Springs et je pense qu'on pourra y trouver un moyen de le sauver.

-Mais attends, Bobby, je t'ai dit hier que Dean était devenu amnésique concernant les démons même si je l'ai mis au courant de notre vie ! Je ne peux pas aller avec lui là-bas, ce serait trop dangereux.

-Hé, je ne suis pas un gamin !intervint Dean, mécontent mais Sam ne fit pas attention.

-Je comprends, Sam mais venez tous les deux, c'est important et je serai là avec toi pour le protéger, c'est bien suffisant, non ? On ne doit pas manquer cette occasion, Sam, c'est essentiel. Vous devez être là au plus tard dans deux jours, sinon il n'y aura plus rien à espérer de ce côté.

-D'accord, Bobby, donne-moi l'adresse, soupira Sam, vaincu pendant que Dean souriait à pleines dents. Merci, Bobby, on te retrouve là-bas au plus vite. Puis il raccrocha.

-Chouette, ma première chasse aux démons ! s'exclama Dean, tout enjoué.

-Non, tu resteras dans un motel quand on arrivera là-bas, tu ne sais même pas te battre ou même tirer.

-Pas question, Sam, je viendrai. Et moi, ne pas savoir me battre, alors là, tu te trompes lourdement ! »

Là-dessus, Dean attrapa Sam et l'étendit par terre mais Sam, se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait, se releva et ils se bagarrèrent pendant quelques minutes au bout desquelles Dean avait de nouveau étendu son frère par terre, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis aidant à relever Sam d'une main, il prit de l'autre un pistolet dépassant d'un des sacs, ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur une prairie nocturne et tira, après avoir dit qu'il la visait, sur une branche d'un arbre cent mètres plus loin. Sam, surpris mais convaincu, lui fit un léger sourire d'accord mais intérieurement, il resta très inquiet car face à un ou plusieurs démons, la bagarre ou le tir étaient totalement différents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Espoir ou duperie ?

Ils ne mirent qu'une journée à arriver à Colorado Springs tellement Sam était pressé de savoir quelle était cette piste que Bobby avait trouvé. Il s'était relayé avec Dean pour conduire, et même si ce dernier insistait pour être au volant sans arrêt, Sam avait insisté à son tour pour que Dean se repose car mine de rien, ce dernier était encore un peu faible de son traumatisme crânien et de sa blessure à l'épaule. Dean avait eu beau prétexter de ne pas en avoir besoin, il s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tard sur le siège passager. Ils firent quand même une brève pause en milieu de route pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, car Dean était affamé.

Quand Dean revint de la boulangerie avec leurs deux cafés et des pâtisseries, Sam remarqua que pour une fois, il avait pris des cookies. Quand Dean enfourna la première bouchée, il eut un murmure de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

« Ils semblent délicieux, remarqua Sam en souriant.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, sourit Dean.

-Mais, dit Sam après en avoir goûté un, je les trouve normaux, moi.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, répondit Dean tristement, mais pour moi, ça semble tout récent. Les cookies de Maman avaient exactement le même goût beurré et chaleureux. Elle m'en préparait au goûter et elle était obligée d'en refaire tous les jours car je les mangeais en quelques minutes, même chauds. Ce sont des souvenirs tellement beaux qu'ils resteront gravés toujours en moi.

-J'aurai aimé m'en souvenir, dit Sam tristement. Au moins, tu as de magnifiques souvenirs d'elle, tu as de la chance…

-Je sais, je suis désolé, Sammy… Mais dis-toi qu'au moins tu as encore tous tes souvenirs en tête, alors que les miens sont partis en vadrouille. Ce n'est pas du tout agréable, ça… »

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, chacun pensant à leur mère et aux délicieux cookies qu'elle préparait, avec la même intense émotion.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route, rassasiés mais nostalgiques.

Ils arrivèrent à deux kilomètres de l'entrepôt, près d'un petit bois, au rendez-vous fixé par Bobby, alors que l'aube se levait. Leur ami les attendait, comme Sam l'avait prévenu de leur arrivée. Dès que Dean sortit de la voiture, un peu curieux de connaître ce mystérieux ami dont il se souvenait pas du tout, Bobby s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Dean, surpris, ne sut comment réagir mais ne résista pas, attendant de savoir où cette accolade allait le mener.

« Ah, Dean, si tu savais comme je suis content et soulagé de te voir remis sur pied, dit enfin Bobby, le relâchant. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis inquiété pour toi.

-Ah bon ?répondit Dean, toujours étonné par cet inconnu. Et vous êtes sûrement…Bobby, je devine ?

-Mais bien sûr, imbécile, rigola Bobby, croyant à une blague de sa part. Mais regardant ensuite Sam, il comprit que ce n'en était pas une et devint inquiet.

-Eh oui, Bobby, Dean ne se souvient pratiquement de rien depuis ses quatre ans. Il a quelques flashs et je lui ai expliqué l'essentiel mais à part ça, il ne peut pas te reconnaître, désolé, je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

-Mais…mais tu ne m'avais dit que son amnésie était aussi importante !rugit Bobby, autant inquiet qu'en colère. Maintenant, je comprends davantage tes réticences de l'amener ici.

-Arrêtez de me traiter comme un gosse, j'en ai assez !s'exclama Dean. Je ne suis pas impotent ou attardé, alors faites-moi un peu confiance. Je n'ai peut-être plus de souvenirs mais je suis toujours aussi agile et fort, demandez à Sam, je lui ai fait une démonstration avant-hier soir.

-C'est vrai, admit Sam mais tout de même Dean, c'est différent avec un démon.

-Eh bien, je n'aurai qu'à imaginer ta tête à la place de celle du démon et ça ira, plaisanta Dean.

-C'est ça, rigole mais un combat avec un démon n'est jamais une plaisanterie et tu le comprendras rapidement, comme tu as dû le remarquer avec celui de l'autre jour.

-Ouais, bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Alors, Bobby, quel est votre plan ?

-D'abord, tu me tutoies, s'il-te-plaît, ça me met mal à l'aise sinon.

-Ok, comme vous…tu voudras.

-Bon, j'ai entendu parler il y a environ une semaine qu'il y avait un entrepôt dans lequel résiderait quelque chose qui donnerait la réponse à des questions importantes et serait une planche de salut, même pour les cas désespérés. Tous les démons sont bien sûr partis à l'assaut de cet entrepôt dans l'espoir de trouver cette chose mais en vain, apparemment.

-Et quelle est cette chose, quelle forme a-t-elle ?demanda Sam, intrigué.

-Personne ne le sait car personne ne l'a vue. Mais une chose est sûre. Nous devons trouver cette chose avant les démons sinon ils pourraient s'en servir à des fins maléfiques et annuleraient toutes nos chances de sauver Dean.

-Mais si l'entrepôt est rempli de démons, comment va-t-on pouvoir y rentrer ?demanda Sam, inquiet à cette éventualité.

-J'ai étudié le plan de cet entrepôt dans de vieilles archives et j'ai découvert un passage souterrain par lequel on peut entrer sans problèmes. Pour être sûr, j'y suis allé il y a deux nuits et j'y ai placé différents détecteurs de mouvements et des détecteurs démoniaques. Je viens de les relever et ça va, rien ni personne n'y ait passé.

-Wouah !s'écria Dean, impressionné. Mais vous êtes vraiment…pardon, tu es vraiment très fort pour t'y connaître autant, tu dois être un très bon chasseur, et même l'un des meilleurs, non ?

-Eh bien…répondit Bobby, très surpris et regardant Sam, tout aussi surpris que lui, pas vraiment. Je dirai plutôt que c'était toi, ou plutôt c'est toi, l'un des meilleurs, avec Sam.

-Vraiment ?dit Dean, étonné mais souriant, content de lui. C'est super !

-Oui, mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu retrouves ta force légendaire, remarqua Sam, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors, comment oriente-t-on les recherches pour trouver cette chose ?dit Dean, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. »

Bobby les invita alors à consulter avec lui le plan du bâtiment. Selon lui, ils devraient arriver à visiter toutes les pièces en longeant les murs car apparemment tous les murs offraient une ombre assez dissimulatrice pour les cacher aux yeux des démons, même présents dans la pièce. Ca semblait assez extraordinaire vu comme ça mais les deux frères durent croire Bobby sur parole, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Sam n'était toujours pas d'accord d'emmener Dean avec eux et aurait bien aimé qu'il reste dans la voiture mais comment calmer un Dean totalement excité et ne tenant pas en place ? Sam eut beau essayer, aucun motif ne fut valable. Ils firent les deux kilomètres restant à pied, car les démons auraient facilement détecté le bruit du moteur de leurs voitures. Ils prirent autant d'armes qu'ils purent, que ce soit des armes blanches, à feu mais aussi des sortilèges, des exorcismes et de l'eau bénite. Armés donc jusqu'aux dents, ils trouvèrent le passage souterrain, près d'un arbre, à cinq cent mètres du bâtiment qui s'élevait plus loin devant eux. Dean fut le dernier à descendre et, étant tellement fébrile et impatient, il manqua son coup et dévala l'échelle pour atterrir la tête la première sur le sol terreux du passage, devant les regards amusés de son frère et de Bobby, se demandant comment il s'en sortirait face aux démons. Dean leur fit une petite moue, sachant très bien ce qu'ils devaient penser et avança dans le passage, sa lampe torche braquée devant lui, afin d'éviter de mauvaises rencontres mais aussi d'autres obstacles qui le ridiculiseraient encore plus. Bobby et Sam, autant amusés qu'inquiets par son attitude, le suivirent en silence, refermant la trappe derrière eux. Ils marchèrent dans ce souterrain pendant presque dix minutes tellement le souterrain contenait de détours et arrivèrent enfin à une seconde trappe qui devait mener dans l'entrepôt même. Avec précaution, Bobby monta l'échelle le premier et vérifia, après avoir soulevé la trappe de quelques centimètres, qu'il n'y avait personne de présent au sous-sol du bâtiment. Rassuré, ils purent tous trois entrer enfin dans l'entrepôt. Dean était tellement excité de chasser des démons qu'il regardait de part et d'autre s'il en voyait mais il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils n'avaient l'intention de ne chasser aucun démon.

« A ton avis, comment va-t-on pouvoir reconnaître cette chose qui nous donnerait toutes les réponses qu'on veut ?demanda Sam à Bobby.

-Aucune idée, j'espère seulement qu'on la reconnaîtra quand on la verra, admit Bobby.

-Ah, j'espère aussi…dit Sam, soudain un peu inquiet par la perspective qu'ils ne la reconnaîtraient pas.

-Je crois…intervint Dean, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gauche du sous-sol pour aller au rez-de-chaussée, que deux démons arrivent.

-Comment ça ?demandèrent Sam et Bobby de concert.

-Je les entends approcher, répondit Dean.

-On n'entend rien, dirent les deux autres, après avoir prêté l'oreille et s'être regardés, surpris.

-Je les entends, je vous dis !se fâcha Dean en murmurant. Croyez-moi ! »

Sam et Bobby décidèrent de lui donner sa chance et ils se tapirent tous trois dans le renfoncement de l'un des murs, attendant quelques minutes. Cinq minutes après, ils entendirent effectivement des pas feutrés et regardèrent qui s'amenait. Ils entrevirent deux silhouettes devenant de plus en plus distinctes qui révélèrent des têtes dotées de cornes. Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et se jetèrent tous trois sur eux et réussirent à les tuer avec des couteaux sans faire le moindre bruit sonore. Ne voulant pas laisser les corps là pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils les jetèrent dans le souterrain par lequel ils étaient venus.

« Alors, Bobby, je croyais que le sous-sol était sûr ?s'exclama Dean.

-Ben oui, désolé les gars, ça a dû changer depuis…

-Oui mais Dean, intervint Sam, toujours étonné, ça ne nous dit pas comment tu as pu les entendre aussi longtemps à l'avance !

-Je ne sais pas, moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je dois avoir une ouïe ultra fine de super héros, que veux-tu ?sourit Dean.

-Ce n'est pas amusant, Dean, c'est sérieux, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoutez tous les deux, dit Bobby soudain, on ne va pas coucher ici, vous vous expliquerez plus tard. On a assez tardé comme ça. On ferait bien d'y aller ou alors vous préférez peut-être rester toute la journée à papoter ici ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord du même regard, puis ils suivirent Bobby qui s'avançait pour prendre un escalier montant au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci semblait complètement désert et les trois chasseurs purent sans problème l'arpenter pour y découvrir le moindre indice sur l'objet de leurs recherches. Mais en vain. Le premier étage ne fut pas aussi facile et grouillait de démons. Ils purent quand même longer effectivement les murs très protecteurs par leur ombre intense et ne pas se faire remarquer. Sam avait craint que Dean ne fasse une bêtise pour faire le malin devant les démons mais maintenant, il semblait davantage se dissimuler qu'autre chose. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien au centre des différentes pièces à part quelques tables éparses. Le deuxième et les étages suivants offrirent le même schéma malheureusement. Ils mirent toute la journée à explorer le bâtiment et ce n'était pas évident d'être aussi silencieux que des ombres pour ne pas se faire remarquer des démons. Heureusement aucun éternuement ou autre chose ne leur échappa et seule la fatigue se faisait ressentir, surtout du côté de Dean qui avait les jambes toutes engourdies.

Le soir arriva et Bobby leur fit signe qu'il serait trop dangereux de continuer la nuit, moment où les démons pullulaient davantage. Découragés et harassés, ils entamèrent alors leur descente vers le sous-sol pour rejoindre le souterrain. Mais arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils furent surpris de ne pas être descendus par le même escalier et que pour rejoindre l'escalier menant au sous-sol, il leur faudrait traverser l'une des pièces qui n'offrait aucun mur ombrageux. Aucun démon ne semblait être présent, alors ils durent prendre leur courage à deux mains et traverser à pas de loups et de course la dite pièce. Mais en plein milieu, ils furent arrêtés dans leur course par un démon entrant dans la pièce. Bien sûr, ils avaient été vus et le démon ne se priva pas de les envoyer valser à travers la pièce.

Bobby avait été projeté fort heureusement contre l'escalier descendant au sous-sol et se dépêcha de le prendre, espérant que les frères pourraient faire de même. Il réussit à anéantir l'un des démons partis à sa poursuite et à prendre la trappe dissimulée, certain que les frères le suivraient la seconde d'après. Malheureusement, les minutes s'écoulèrent et personne ne vint. Bobby, s'inquiétant de plus en plus, voulut retourner les chercher mais il lui fut impossible de soulever la trappe, comme si une tonne pesait dessus. Il y mit pourtant toutes ses forces mais la trappe ne se souleva pas d'un millimètre. Bouleversé et désespéré de ne pouvoir rejoindre ses amis qui ne pourraient pas non plus le rejoindre par cette issue, Bobby prit le souterrain en sens inverse, prêt à bombarder l'entrepôt, s'il le fallait, pour récupérer Dean et Sam sains et saufs.

Quant aux frères, ils étaient effectivement mal partis. Ils avaient entrevus la fuite de Bobby et étaient soulagés qu'il ait pu s'en sortir. Tous deux avaient été projetés ensemble contre le mur droit qui s'était effrité sous le choc. Le démon, qui possédait un homme assez jeune, se trouvait maintenant devant eux, souriant de les voir paralysés sur le mur, prêt à les torturer et à les tuer, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires insectes. Dean regarda Sam, un sourire en coin :

« Tu avais raison, Sammy, la chasse aux démons n'est pas si cool que ça, je l'admets.

-Désolé d'avoir eu raison, Dean, murmura Sam.

-Une idée pour sortir de là ?

-Aucune pour l'instant, et toi ?

-J'y réfléchis, je sais que j'ai une roue de secours quelque part, il faut seulement que je la retrouve, soupira Dean. »

Mais l'instant d'après lui confirma qu'il n'en avait aucune quand le démon se chargea de leur écraser les os des doigts à distance, leur arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Le démon, tout à son plaisir, relâcha très légèrement son pouvoir sur eux, sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte et Dean put se libérer et se jeter sur le démon. Alors que Sam lui criait de le poignarder avant que d'autres démons n'arrivent, Dean hésita. Il tenait assez fermement le démon pour l'empêcher de crier ou de fuir, alors pourquoi tuer une personne possédée, personne tout à fait innocente des faits et gestes de son hôte ? Sam, étant libéré à son tour, prit l'un des couteaux dans sa veste et était prêt à le tuer quand Dean l'en empêcha. D'un seul regard qui en disait long, Dean chercha un moment dans leur sac quelque chose de précis, après avoir attaché solidement le démon. Enfin, il trouva leur carnet d'exorcismes et avant que Sam lui demande s'il voulait qu'il le fasse car le temps pressait, Dean commençait à réciter les formules, pendant que Sam s'empressait de tenir le démon qui se débattait furieusement. N'importe quel démon pouvait arriver à tout instant mais Dean, calme et impassible, récitait, sans faillir ou même hésiter, toutes les formules en latin de l'exorcisme, sous les yeux étonnés de Sam. Enfin, la fumée noire s'échappa de l'homme qui trembla et s'évanouit la seconde d'après. Sam jeta un regard impressionné et admiratif à son frère tellement cette bienveillance le surprenait de sa part. Mais bien sûr, ce que Sam craignait arriva et ils furent plaqués l'instant d'après, par une dizaine de démons féroces.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir semblait devenu impossible et que les démons étaient en train de les tuer par étouffement et que l'air manquait à leurs poumons, les deux frères se sentirent comme aspirés par le mur contre lequel ils étaient bloqués. Ils se sentirent attirés par une force mystérieuse à l'extérieur de la pièce et peut-être même du bâtiment et arrivèrent dans un endroit semblable à une grotte mais qui semblait tellement irréelle qu'ils croyaient rêver. La grotte était très éclairée mais non par de l'électricité ou des torches mais les parois semblaient donner elles-mêmes de la lumière. Au fond de la grotte, ils entrevirent une fine silhouette dans l'ombre, devant ce qui semblait être un autel rempli d'objets mystérieux. S'avançant, ils entendirent une voix féminine leur dire :

« Bonsoir, messieurs, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir ici. C'est un honneur de recevoir Dean et Sam Winchester en personne.

-Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?demanda Dean, intrigué et inquiet, autant que Sam, essayant tous deux de distinguer davantage quelle pouvait être cette femme, qui avait une voix assez jeune.

-Tout le monde vous connaît dans le monde surnaturel, vous êtes pratiquement les chasseurs de démons les plus célèbres. Et étant des frères, ça augmente votre célébrité.

-Qui êtes-vous ?demanda Sam à son tour.

-Désolée, mais je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Sachez seulement tous deux que je suis une personne désireuse de vous aider dans votre quête et de répondre à toutes les questions que vous voudrez, sauf celle concernant mon identité.

-Très bien, alors que pouvez-vous nous offrir ?demanda Dean, impatient de la connaître.

-Toutes les questions que vous me poserez auront toutes une réponse adéquate et véridique.

-Alors, c'est vous !comprit Sam, ébahi. C'est vous qui êtes l'objet de convoitises des démons qui ont envahi ce bâtiment. Vous pouvez répondre à toutes les questions possibles !

-Toutes, il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer mais je connais les solutions à pas mal de problèmes.

-Jamais je n'aurai pensé que vous étiez une personne ou une femme mais plutôt un objet, remarqua Dean, surpris également.

-Vous vous voyez franchement poser vos questions à une boule de cristal en obtenant une réponse claire et précise ?sembla sourire la jeune femme.

-Non, pas vraiment, sourit Sam. A combien avons-nous droit de questions ?

-Autant que vous voulez dans la limite du raisonnable, je ne suis pas un Génie.

-Est-ce vous qui nous avez sauvé de ces démons ?demanda Dean en réfléchissant.

-Oui, j'ai entendu votre détresse et j'ai tâché de ne pas vous laisser souffrir inutilement. Vous êtes les seules personnes honnêtes avec votre ami Bobby qui aient foulé le sol de ce bâtiment. Que des ondes négatives toute la journée, ça devient fatiguant.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés lors de notre arrivée ce matin, alors ?demanda Sam.

-Il vous fallait être en contact avec ce mur précis pour que je puisse faire quelque chose. Même si un démon tentait de venir ici en faisant comme vous, il ne réussirait pas à venir puisque je ne voudrais jamais de lui. Tout dépend de moi et de la nature des visiteurs. Votre intervention a changé beaucoup de choses quand vous avez épargné cet humain, Dean et m'a décidée en votre faveur. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous rassurer en vous annonçant que j'ai renvoyé l'homme que vous avez dépossédé chez lui, bien au chaud. Il gardera même de l'eau bénite sur lui quelque temps pour éviter que cette mésaventure ne se reproduise pour lui.

-C'est chouette de votre part, apprécia Dean.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire comment sauver Dean ?demanda Sam, un nœud dans la gorge.

-Oui, mais ce sera un chemin périlleux et difficile. L'issue ne dépendra que de vos réactions, personne d'autre ne pourra en modifier le cours.

-Et où pourra-t-on trouver ce chemin ?demanda Dean.

-Là où vous vous y attendrez le moins, il se présentera à vous de la même façon que vous avez été amené ici.

-Dans un monde parallèle ?demanda Sam.

-Vous verrez bien, même si cet endroit ne fait partie que de votre monde, non d'un autre.

-Ne peut-on pas au moins voir votre visage ?demanda Dean, curieux.

-Désolée, Dean mais si vous ne connaissiez qu'une seule partie de moi, sans même connaître mon identité, ils sauraient que je vous aide et que vous me connaissez. A partir de là, ni vous deux ni moi ne serions plus en sécurité.

-Ce n'est rien de voir votre visage, tout de même, dit Sam, incompréhensif.

-Si, au contraire, ça fait tout. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ajouter des problèmes aux vôtres, vous en avez déjà assez.

-Qui sont ces personnes qui nous menaceraient ?demanda Dean.

-Des personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrées pour l'instant mais qui sont bien plus puissantes que tous les démons et créatures que vous avez déjà rencontrés…oui, même davantage qu'Azazel, ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs doutes.

-Pourquoi nous aider, alors ?demanda Sam.

-Parce que je crois en vous, en votre quête et que je souhaite que le Bien continue à triompher. Le monde contient assez de mal comme ça depuis l'ouverture de la porte des Enfers…

-Mais ce n'était pas notre faute, hein ?intervint Dean, un peu douteux.

-Non, vous n'y pouviez rien, vous avez essayé d'éviter le pire en la refermant.

-Personne ne saura que vous nous avez contactés, alors ?s'inquiéta Sam.

-Non, puisque vous ne savez pas qui je suis et c'est le principal. En attendant que vous soyez sauvé, Dean, voici quelque chose qui pourra vous être utile à tous deux, dit-elle en leur faisant remarquer sur l'autel devant eux, deux bracelets tressés. Les frères hésitèrent un instant en se regardant puis prirent les bracelets qu'ils enfilèrent à leur poignet.

-Ces objets seront en mesure de vous protéger tant que votre quête ne sera pas achevée. Considérez donc qu'ils ont une date péremptoire de trois mois. Ne les quittez jamais sinon vous pourriez être vulnérables.

-Et pour prendre une douche, on fait comment ?demanda Dean, en souriant.

-L'eau ne les abîmera en rien si cela vous inquiète.

-Merci, dirent les deux frères d'une même voix.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que votre charmante voix m'est étrangement familière, non ?demanda Dean avec un sourire séducteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me connaître, Dean et d'ailleurs je suis navrée de vous dire que votre séduction ne marche pas sur moi.

-Bon, tant pis, alors, soupira Dean.

-Je vais vous laisser partir, maintenant, en espérant ne jamais vous revoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, Dean, si un jour, je vous revoyais, ça voudrait dire malheureusement qu'ils savent qu'on se connaît et qu'on serait tous trois en grand danger.

-Ah…évidemment, vu sous ce jour…

-Bonne chance à tous les deux. »

Soudain, les frères se sentirent repoussés doucement de la grotte et en une fraction de seconde, ils arrivèrent, comme propulsés à travers un arbre, là où leurs voitures à eux et Bobby étaient garées.

Bobby était là, au téléphone pour appeler des renforts apparemment. Quand il les vit, il raccrocha et se précipita vers eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le chemin du doute

Les deux frères n'attendirent pas de s'expliquer avec Bobby. Ils l'empressèrent de monter dans sa voiture pour partir de là le plus vite possible. Ils se réfugièrent dans un petit motel miteux pour discuter à leurs aises de ce qui s'était passé. Bobby s'excusa de ne pas les avoir secourus mais les frères comprirent tout à fait et n'eurent aucun besoin d'excuses. Bobby leur expliqua qu'après que la trappe se soit bloquée, il était retourné dans le tunnel en sens inverse et s'était précipité à sa voiture pour demander des renforts de chasseurs, tellement son inquiétude était grandissante. Mais leur réapparition miraculeuse l'avait vraiment bouleversé.

Sam lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrepôt et avec une note de fierté dans la voix, il lui décrivit comment Dean avait exorcisé le démon. Bobby eut l'air de douter que pour une fois, les rôles aient été inversés mais le visage satisfait de Sam et les changements apparents de Dean lui confirmèrent que c'était la bonne version. Ensuite, les frères expliquèrent comment ils s'étaient retrouvés inexplicablement dans cette grotte, à parler avec cette jeune femme et lui redirent son discours. Bobby examina avec soin le bracelet de Dean, sans que celui-ci ne l'enlève et soupira de surprise :

« Eh bien, mes gaillards, vos aventures m'étonneront toujours, tout comme vos rencontres. C'est vraiment extraordinaire.

-De quoi tu parles, Bobby ?demanda Sam, intrigué. Tu sais qui elle est ?

-Non, mais ce qu'elle est, oui. Je mettrai ma main au feu que c'est une sorcière.

-Une sorcière ?s'écrièrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

-Eh oui, ça surprend, je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière aider des chasseurs de démons, ils se font la guerre d'habitude.

-Je crois que ces femmes vendent leurs âmes aux démons pour devenir des sorcières, non ?demanda Sam.

-Exactement et il leur est donc interdit de fraterniser avec eux ou même de les aider un tant soit peu. D'ailleurs l'idée même leur serait repoussante. Aucune sorcière ne serait assez suicidaire pour faire un truc pareil !

-Surtout qu'elle voulait que le Bien triomphe, remarqua Dean en souriant.

-Oui, et c'est étonnant. J'aurai peur que ce ne soit un piège, une duperie mais…

-Mais, quoi, Bobby ?demanda Sam.

-Mais les bracelets qu'elle vous a fabriqué sont vraiment exceptionnels. Selon ce que je viens de voir, ils sont d'une protection très puissante qui ne peut être rompue tant que vous les portez.

-C'est elle qui les a fabriqué ?s'exclama Dean, surpris.

-Bien sûr. Les sorcières fabriquent toujours leurs propres protections ou sortilèges, surtout sous formes d'objets comme ceux-ci. De plus, les herbes qui les composent sont difficiles à trouver par leur puissance et sont également très récentes. Elle venait de fabriquer ces bracelets quand elle vous les a donnés.

-Comment pouvait-elle prévoir notre arrivée ?demanda Sam.

-Je suppose qu'elle est très habile à fabriquer ces charmes et elle les a fait en quelques minutes probablement, le temps que vous arriviez près d'elle.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Eh bien, Sam, je n'en sais rien du tout. Selon mon expérience, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une sorcière quand elle vous approche et il faut même éviter d'être dans la même ville qu'elle. Mais celle-là m'intrigue. Elle n'agit pas du tout comme les sorcières habituelles qu'on côtoie. Vous qui l'avez vue et entendue, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

-Beaucoup de confiance, pour ma part, sourit Dean et puis, elle semblait charmante, même si on n'a pas vu son visage.

-C'est un autre point étrange aussi, remarqua Bobby. D'habitude, les sorcières ne se cachent jamais, elles aiment se montrer aux autres humains qu'elles considèrent inférieurs mais là, on dirait qu'elle craint vraiment une menace réelle.

-J'ai l'habitude de me méfier, Bobby, tu le sais, dit Sam à son tour, mais on ressentirait une certaine confiance quand elle vous parle. Elle a une voix vraiment chaleureuse et douce. »

Bobby ne sut plus quoi penser de cette jeune femme, puisque même Sam semblait douter et lui faire un peu confiance. Mais il fallait le comprendre. Seule cette inconnue offrait une possible issue pour sauver Dean et ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle depuis des mois.

Mais quel pouvait être ce chemin dont elle leur avait parlé ? Seraient-ils préparés à l'affronter quand il viendrait à eux ? Ni les frères ni Bobby ne savaient quoi penser de tout ça mais au moins, ils avaient réussi à trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher à l'entrepôt, par une voie différente, certes puisque c'est elle qui les avait trouvé mais au moins, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Bobby laissa les frères dans leur chambre, prétextant avoir quelques petits trucs à faire dans le coin. Sam se tourna alors vers Dean :

« Je suis vraiment très content que tu aies épargné cet homme possédé, c'était génial de ta part.

-Mais…pourquoi réagis-tu comme si je n'avais jamais fait ça avant ? Il était pourtant évident que jamais je n'aurais pu tuer un homme innocent, même possédé par un démon.

-Oui…c'est vrai, hésita Sam.

-Attends…comprit enfin Dean, pâlissant rapidement. Tu veux dire qu'auparavant, je tuais sans hésitation ces personnes totalement innocentes, même si elles étaient piégées par le mal ?

-Eh bien, je ne dirai pas que tu n'hésitais pas mais…

-Quoi ?s'exclama Dean, outré. Je tuais ces personnes en toute bonne conscience et je m'en lavais les mains après, prétextant qu'ils avaient le mal en eux et qu'ils représentaient un petit danger pour la société ?

-En somme, oui…navré de te l'apprendre…hésita Sam.

-Et dire que j'admirais l'homme que j'étais il y a encore trois mois…là, je le déteste, il me dégoûte, même…

-Ecoute, Dean, n'exagère pas, tu n'étais pas un meurtrier sans scrupules, non plus !

-Et pourquoi emploies-tu le mot "meurtrier" ? Tu penses que j'en étais un ? Que j'en suis encore un peut-être ?

-Mais non, calme-toi…

-Comment pourrais-je me calmer, Sam ? Apprendre que je pensais et réagissais de cette manière, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois aujourd'hui ! Je pensais être quelqu'un de bien et voilà que j'apprends que j'étais violent et sans scrupules ! Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre d'autre sur mon compte dans les jours qui viennent ? Tu ne te rends pas compte, Sammy, que toutes ces nouvelles…ça me fait peur… »

Dean, un peu gêné d'avoir avoué ça à son frère, rougit légèrement, redonnant un peu de couleur à son visage blême et s'effondra sur l'un des lits, anéanti. Sam, compatissant et inquiet, s'assit près de lui :

« Ecoute, je sais que tout ça est très difficile à encaisser, surtout quand vos souvenirs vous manquent cruellement…mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qui tu étais avant ? Tu peux te construire un nouveau toi dès aujourd'hui, en ne tenant pas compte de ton passé. Construis-toi une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux souvenirs, ça te fera du bien. Peu importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé, désormais, regarde en avant, non en arrière…lui dit-il avec douceur et compassion.

-Tu as raison, Sammy, dit alors Dean en esquissant un sourire triste, mais je ne peux oublier les conséquences actuelles de mon pacte. Et regarder l'avenir au-delà de trois mois devient difficile. »

Sam, qui l'espace d'un instant, avait totalement oublié son pacte, pâlit à son tour, réalisant que Dean avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Exténués, ils se couchèrent en silence, tous deux plus désespérés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et oubliant ce mince espoir que la jeune femme leur avait pourtant fourni.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, qui semblait vouloir lui exploser la tête. Il vit que Sam était déjà debout, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Il fut étonné de le voir faire ça, n'en ayant pas le souvenir, mais ne dit rien, pensant que son frère devait avoir ses habitudes qui lui faudrait connaître de nouveau. Il but tranquillement son café encore chaud, apporté par Sam quelques minutes plus tôt probablement et attendit que son frère parle, ayant l'impression que chaque son qui sortirait de sa bouche, lui ferait un mal affreux et résonnerait dans toute sa tête. Enfin, Sam détourna les yeux de son écran hypnotiseur et regarda son frère, craignant la moindre de ses réactions :

« Bien dormi ?demanda-t-il

-… Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête, tellement sa tête le tambourinait de tous côtés.

-Bon, puisqu'apparemment, il nous faut attendre que le chemin pour te sauver vienne jusqu'à nous, j'ai regardé s'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles chasses pour nous occuper…

-Pardon ?osa dire Dean, tellement il était surpris. De nouvelles chasses ? Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de chasser ? Ne peut-on pas attendre tout simplement que ce chemin vienne à nous et se distraire un peu pendant ce temps ?

-Se distraire ?demanda Sam, étonné à son tour. Mais, Dean, je pensais que tu serais ravi de t'occuper avec des chasses habituelles. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire et…mais Sam s'arrêta net en s'apercevant du regard perdu que Dean avait pris à ces derniers mots, rappelant cet affreux passé dont Dean tenait tant à se débarrasser. Excuse-moi, mais je pensais bien faire…

-Ne t'excuse pas, Sam, tu conserves tes vieilles habitudes, c'est normal, dit alors Dean. Tu crois toujours que j'ai les mêmes habitudes et les même désirs mais ça change, tu vois. Je comprends pourquoi tu as pensé ça mais j'aimerais seulement prendre quelques jours de repos, ça te va ?

-Oui, bien sûr, on en a besoin tous les deux, approuva Sam.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Sam, sur qui je suis et ce que je vais devenir… »

Dean se leva et prenant sa veste, sortit de la chambre, sans toutefois avoir pris les clés de l'Impala, comme si marcher lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La journée passa et Sam, qui avait parlé à Bobby pour lui conseiller de partir, n'ayant plus rien à faire pour eux, commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de Dean dont il n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle. Il l'avait pourtant appelé de nombreuses fois sur son portable, sans succès, tombant sur sa messagerie à chaque fois. Le soir tombant, il sortit pour aller le chercher. Il s'était muni de son arme au cas où. Dean n'avait pas dû aller très loin à pied, pensait-il, mais le problème est que s'il avait marché la journée entière, il avait pu aller dans n'importe quelle direction. N'écoutant que son instinct, il prit au nord et chercha Dean de nombreuses heures, marchant un peu au hasard, la nuit compliquant ses recherches. Enfin, vers onze heures du soir, il entrevit la silhouette si familière de son frère dans un parc, assis sur un banc. Inquiet pour sa santé, Sam se précipita pour voir s'il allait bien mais Dean avait le regard fixé à l'horizon et semblait n'avoir aucune blessure physique. Il tressaillit légèrement quand il sentit Sam s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait un visage calme, impassible et pourtant Sam crut déceler encore dans ses yeux des traces de larmes. Sam n'osa lui parler, craignant le déranger dans cette méditation silencieuse. Ils restèrent sans presque bouger pendant une heure, regardant l'horizon, chacun à ses pensées.

Enfin, alors que minuit sonnait dans une église au loin, le silence fut rompu :

« Excuse-moi, Sammy…Si tu savais combien je suis désolé pour tout le mal et l'inquiétude que je te procure sans cesse. J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne comprends vraiment pas comment j'ai pu passer ce maudit pacte. C'est vrai, tu étais mort et tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et c'était la meilleure des raisons pour passer un tel accord. Mais comment ai-je pu agir aussi égoïstement ? J'ai bien ressenti ce que j'ai éprouvé alors, cette sensation de vide, de solitude et de complet désespoir, comme si la fin du monde ne pourrait jamais être pire. Mais jamais je n'aurai dû passer ce pacte, j'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen. Depuis que je l'ai passé, tu es obligé de veiller sur moi alors que c'était mon rôle. Tu ne devrais pas endurer tout ça à cause de moi. Je suis incapable et totalement égoïste. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me supporter depuis tant d'années… Excuse-moi, Sammy, si tu savais combien je m'en veux… »

Et les larmes lui montèrent ensuite aux yeux une nouvelle fois alors qu'il disait ces dernières paroles. Emu et touché par ce discours, Sam ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Ecoute, Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir le moins du monde. Je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir ainsi, et je sais que j'aurai fait exactement pareil si tu étais mort. Tu n'es pas égoïste du tout mais tu tiens à moi et tu voulais que je vive de nouveau. Tu pensais aussi à moi dans l'histoire, pas seulement à toi, tu sais, sinon tu aurais pu te suicider simplement, ça aurait eu le même résultat final pour toi et moi, je serais resté mort. Au lieu de ça, tu as agi dans mon intérêt. C'est pour ça que je veux te sauver plus que tout, Dean. D'abord, parce que je ne peux pas me passer de ton insupportable présence –ils sourirent tous deux de concert –et ensuite, tu ne mérites pas de mourir pour m'avoir sauvé. Tu es trop utile en ce monde pour aller en enfer. Tu es mon grand frère, Dean et sache que, même si tu as tes défauts comme tout le monde et qu'on a parfois du mal à se supporter, rien ne changera l'affection que j'ai pour toi ni tous les sacrifices et les épreuves que je serai prêt à endurer pour te tirer de là. »

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui eut les larmes aux yeux. Se regardant en souriant, les deux frères se sentaient vraiment soulagés d'avoir pu régler les choses entre eux et ça leur faisait tellement de bien qu'ils se sentaient revigorés, et non plus exténués, comme la minute d'avant.

Alors, comme si de rien n'était, ne voyant ni le lieu ni l'heure, ils partagèrent des souvenirs. Dean raconta à son frère les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de sa tendre enfance, qui semblaient beaucoup plus récents qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement : les paroles et les habitudes de leur mère, l'affection grandissante de Mary et John, leur soirées enchanteresses tous les quatre au salon. Sam lui raconta à son tour des chasses, des anecdotes durant leur jeunesse, des manies de leur père, leurs cavalcades à travers certaines villes pour savoir lequel serait le plus habile et le plus rapide. Peu à peu, Dean avait l'impression, aux récits de Sam, que quelques flashs très rapides lui revenaient en mémoire, comme des impressions ou des images floues. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, ne prenant conscience ni du temps, ni de leur faim ni de leur fatigue, tout à la joie de se retrouver comme des frères et partageant d'agréables souvenirs de famille.

Vers cinq heures du matin, alors que l'aube se levait, le silence s'installa, l'un et l'autre étant à court de souvenirs à partager. Alors que la pensée de rentrer au motel faisait jour dans leur esprit, ils entendirent, quelques mètres derrière eux, une voix leur parler :

« J'espère ne pas vous déranger, tous les deux, dit une voix qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite comme étant celle qui les avait amené dans la mystérieuse grotte. »

Se levant brusquement, malgré la douleur qu'ils ressentirent d'être resté trop longtemps assis dans la même position, ils se retournèrent pour voir qui était cette étrange personne. Ils restèrent bouche bée de voir devant eux une très belle jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, ondulant jusqu'au milieu du dos, les regardant avec de magnifiques yeux bleus azur. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir une fille de cet âge comme étant celle qui les avait secourus et aidés :

« Toi ?s'exclama Dean. C'est toi,…ou plutôt c'est vous qui étiez dans cette grotte et…

-On peut se tutoyer, si tu préfères, suggéra-t-elle, en voyant son désarroi.

-Ok, mais alors c'est toi qui…

-Oui, c'était bien moi, je le crains.

-Que fais-tu ici ?s'inquiéta Sam. Ne devait-on pas voir ton visage sous aucun prétexte ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était valable que jusqu'il y a une heure malheureusement, soupira-t-elle. Ceux dont je craignais la menace ont découvert je ne sais comment, que je vous avais contacté et encore pire, aidé. Depuis, ils veulent me tuer, je ne fais que de leur échapper sans arrêt. Dire que je commence déjà à me fatiguer, je n'ai pas fini…

-Qui sont-ils et pourquoi sont-ils autant fâchés que tu nous aides ?demanda Dean.

-Si ça ne vous fait rien, je préférerais en discuter au motel, proposa-t-elle.

-Mais tu es bien une sorcière, euh… ?demanda Dean en la questionnant aussi sur son nom.

-Oui, j'en suis bien une en effet. Et puisque tu sembles me le demander, je me nomme Rachel.

-Ca ne fait pas très sorcière comme prénom, remarqua Sam tout en marchant vers le motel avec eux.

-Non mais c'est normal. Ma mère m'avait nommée ainsi et ce n'était pas une sorcière…

-Pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ?demanda Sam.

-Parce que je ne fais pas partie de ces femmes qui vendent leur âme pour devenir des sorcières, comme vous avez pu le croire en premier lieu. Je fais partie des rares filles qui sont nées sorcières. »

Puis Rachel ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à être arrivé à leur chambre de motel et ne fut pas questionnée par les frères, assez surpris pour attendre d'autres explications.

« C'est pas mal ici, remarqua Rachel en entrant dans leur chambre, mieux que ma saleté de grotte en tout cas.

-Alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois née sorcière ?demanda Dean, avide d'en savoir davantage. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être dans le sang maintenant.

-Eh bien, en fait, ma grand-mère avait vendu effectivement son âme pour devenir une sorcière. Elle n'a pas vécu très longtemps mais suffisamment pour rencontrer un homme et avoir une petite fille, donc ma mère. Ma mère ne développa aucun don de sorcellerie, donc tous les démons crurent que ça n'était pas héréditaire. Apparemment ce don a sauté une génération et quand j'eus un an, il paraît que je me suis amusée à faire voler tous les objets autour de moi et à les réinstaller à ma manière. Ca devait être amusant, quand j'imagine la scène.

-C'est incroyable que tu aies hérité du don de ta grand-mère ainsi !s'exclama Sam. Mais alors tous les enfants des sorcières doivent connaître le même sort, non ?

-En fait, il paraît que seul un grand amour est possible pour réaliser ceci et ma grand-mère tout comme ma mère ont été follement amoureuses de leur mari. Un démon m'a affirmé il y a quelques années que j'étais un cas unique mais je crois qu'il voulait davantage me flatter qu'autre chose, je n'y crois pas vraiment.

-C'est pour ça que tu nous aides ?demanda Dean, dubitatif.

-Oui, tout à fait. Les sorcières ayant vendu leur âme font bien sûr de la magie noire ensuite, c'est pour ça qu'elles ont fait ce pacte avec le Mal, elles s'y sont engagées. Mais moi, je ne suis tenue à aucun contrat, et je n'ai jamais voulu pratiquer la magie noire, seule la blanche m'a toujours intéressée. Ma mère m'avait formellement interdit avant de mourir, de ne pas pratiquer la magie avant mes dix-huit ans. J'ai tenu ma promesse et personne, aucune sorcière ou démon n'a su que j'étais une sorcière, je n'utilisais jamais mes pouvoirs. L'incident de mes un an avait été étouffé avec discrétion. Donc il y a six ans, j'ai commencé à utiliser la magie blanche pour aider les gens principalement, essayer de les guérir de certains maux, de retrouver des personnes disparues ou même d'entrer en contact avec le monde des esprits. Mais j'ai toujours du mal avec ce dernier point…

-Donc, tu n'as jamais pratiqué la magie noire ?s'étonna Sam. J'ai du mal à y croire, surtout qu'on a dû te forcer la main, après avoir découvert que tu étais une sorcière.

-Crois ce que tu veux, Sam mais c'est vrai. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me planquais dans une grotte la première fois que vous m'avez rencontré ? C'était une grotte imbibée de magie protectrice pour qu'on ne puisse pas me retrouver. Depuis six ans, les menaces s'amplifient à mon égard. Ils trouvent contre-nature que j'utilise la magie blanche. J'étais persécutée sans arrêt. Alors je me suis plongée dans de nombreux vieux bouquins pour trouver une solution à mon cas et je me suis instruite sur pas mal d'autres choses, chemin faisant.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a entendu parler de toi et des réponses que tu fournissais ?demanda Dean.

-Oui, mais le pire dans l'histoire est que je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on vienne me voir, telle une voyante ou je ne sais quoi. Je me suis juste cachée dans un lieu naturel avec un lieu d'encrage, c'est-à-dire l'entrepôt, et voilà que débarquent la moitié de Démonville ! Je vous jure, si j'avais su, j'aurai cherché un autre moyen. Mais vous m'avez trouvé et c'est le principal.

-Comment nous connaissais-tu ?

-Tu sais, Sam, les méchants vous connaissent de réputation. Alors disons simplement que lorsqu'on est dans le même camp des gentils, on repère facilement les plus talentueux. J'avais entendu parler de vos exploits, ceux de votre père avant vous et comme je suis de nature curieuse, je me suis renseignée sur vous et votre histoire. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ce que tu as fait, Dean, il y a plusieurs mois et sache que j'en ai été une des premières attristée.

-Ca fait bizarre d'être aussi connu de toi alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, remarqua Dean en souriant.

-Je sais, désolée… Mais vous devez me croire et essayer de me faire confiance car nous allons devoir nous entraider pour ne pas être tué.

-Nous entraider ? Mais je croyais que c'est seulement toi qui devais nous aider et non, nous qui devions…

-Je sais, Sam et j'aurai préféré ainsi mais les récents événements de ce matin m'ont mise en danger et vous aussi. Il nous faut partir dès maintenant à la recherche du chemin qui te sauvera Dean, et qui ôtera finalement cette menace pesant sur chacun de nous.

-Mais tu sais que je suis pratiquement amnésique ?demanda Dean, troublé.

-Oui, je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'on fera te ramènera pas mal de souvenirs. Tu verras ça en temps voulu. »

Les frères, choqués et surpris, eurent du mal à digérer toutes ces nouvelles auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas. Alors que Dean allait poser une question, Rachel mit un doigt sur la bouche, lui imposant le silence. Se concentrant soudain, elle parut terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir et qui apparemment arrivait vers eux à grande vitesse…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Chasseurs et chassés

Rachel, malgré sa pâleur, parut quand même garder son calme et toujours en silence, prit le bras de Dean et celui de Sam et disparut avec eux dans une volute de fumée. Il était temps car l'instant d'après, deux hommes et trois femmes apparurent dans la chambre de motel des frères, à quelques mètres de là où Rachel s'était tenue une minute avant. Voyant qu'ils avaient échoué, ils disparurent presqu'aussitôt, comme ils étaient venus.

Quant à Rachel et aux frères, ils étaient réapparus dans une vallée montagneuse, loin de toute habitation. Dean et Sam furent interloqués d'avoir traversé l'espace ainsi et si rapidement, s'étant écoulé dix secondes à peine. Apparemment ils étaient dans un autre pays car du matin, ils se retrouvaient en milieu d'après-midi. Rachel, ne voyant personne alentour, leur lâcha les bras.

« Où sommes-nous et de quel droit nous as-tu emmené avec toi ?demanda Sam, en colère.

-Nous sommes dans le sud de la France et pour ta gouverne, cher Sam, j'aurai effectivement très bien pu vous laisser dans votre chambre de motel et partir toute seule mais l'inconvénient est que vous vous seriez fait tuer aussitôt par ceux qui ont dû arriver juste après notre départ. Désolée de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

-Ok, tu as raison, admit Sam. Mais si je ne me trompe, ils en avaient après toi et non après nous, surtout avant que tu ne nous aides.

-C'est vrai, admit Rachel à son tour. Mais puisqu'apparemment aucune solution n'était trouvée pour sauver Dean de l'enfer qui l'attend, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de vous donner un coup de main, voilà. Si j'ai mal fait, dis-le-moi, je m'abstiendrai la prochaine fois. »

Sur ces mots, elle marcha vers le haut de colline, sans les regarder. Un peu contraints par la situation, les frères furent obligés de la suivre. Sam se sentait un peu penaud de l'avoir traitée si injustement alors qu'elle voulait seulement les aider. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que le fait de les aider la mettait, non plus en simple danger mais désormais en danger de mort. Il avait du mal à cerner ses motivations et si oui ou non ils devaient lui faire confiance.

Quant à Dean, il ne savait quoi penser de Rachel. Dès qu'il l'avait vue quelques heures avant, elle lui avait plu aussitôt d'une manière très étrange, comme si de la magie virevoltait sans arrêt autour d'elle mais de manière invisible. Il savait qu'il devait être prudent mais sentait qu'elle pouvait être digne de confiance. Il espérait seulement que si c'était la vérité, son frère se rangerait rapidement de son côté. L'atmosphère étant tendue, Dean marcha plus rapidement pour se trouver à la hauteur de Rachel :

« Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu amenée ici plus particulièrement ?lui dit-il en souriant. A cause du paysage magnifique ? Car je dois dire que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en France, ni d'ailleurs jamais en-dehors des Etats-Unis. Je ne pensais pas que l'endroit pourrait être si beau, calme et apaisant, dit-il en prenant une bouffée d'air frais et pur.

-Je suis déjà venue ici, avec ma mère il y a longtemps. C'est davantage un havre de paix pour moi. Les éléments présents ici sont parfaits pour se dissimuler à la magie noire. Il y a une osmose entre la terre, l'air et le ciel qui concordent très bien avec la magie blanche et lui donnent de la force. Ce chalet là-bas pourra nous donner un abri, j'y étais allée, il est parfait et en plus fabriqué en bois brut, conducteur de magie blanche. Personne ne devrait nous trouver ici.

-Qui sont ces gens qui nous menacent et comment ont-ils pu nous trouver au motel ?demanda Sam, soudain curieux.

-C'étaient des sorcières et des démons. Ils font partie d'un genre d'assemblée très puissante qui n'accepte pas que des personnes comme moi enfreignent leurs lois, même si elles n'y ont jamais adhéré. Je suis une sorcière et que j'œuvre pour le bien ou le mal, peu leur importe : pour eux, j'ai enfreint la règle de ne jamais aider un chasseur de démons et ils classent ça comme peine de mort.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste !s'exclama Dean, outré. Tu n'as jamais œuvré pour le Mal, d'après ce que tu nous as dit. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Dean. Et puis, ils se disent qu'en même temps ils vont pouvoir se débarrasser du problème épineux que je représente depuis six ans. C'est un excellent motif, même s'ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de raisons pour éliminer un ennemi.

-Et tu nous as quand même aidés, sachant pertinemment ce qui se passerait ?s'étonna Dean.

-Je connaissais les risques oui et le possible châtiment qui me serait infligé mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à l'assaut aussi vite. C'est dingue, c'est comme s'ils avaient épié les moindres de mes faits et gestes, alors que je me croyais dans un lieu sûr. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Il existe des sorciers aussi ?demanda Sam.

-Oui, mais ils sont très rares car le plus souvent ce sont des femmes qui vendent leur âme pour devenir des sorcières et non des hommes, qui souhaitent davantage devenir des démons.

-Quoi, il y a des hommes qui le souhaitent ?demanda Sam, absolument scandalisé à cette idée.

-Eh oui, Sam, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, certains le veulent ardemment. Je comprends que ça te surprenne, j'avais été également très surprise à l'époque. Mais bon, ils ne sont pas très nombreux non plus dans ce cas, je te rassure, il y a suffisamment sur terre de vrais démons qui possèdent des humains. Quant au fait qu'ils nous aient trouvé rapidement, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que le sol en bêton est plus conducteur du mal qu'autre chose mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la nature nous protégera bien mieux. »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles rassurantes, ils arrivèrent alors au petit chalet mentionné plus tôt par Rachel. Ce n'était pas un chalet très solide apparemment. Quand ils entrèrent, la porte grinça et on pouvait y voir plusieurs fissures assez larges. A l'intérieur étaient disposés deux lits, une table basse, une cuisinière et un canapé. Il y avait une certaine odeur de moisi, et d'humidité. Les frères ne furent pas très enchantés par cet endroit devant leur servir de refuge. Dean regarda dans les placards mais ne trouva aucun aliment comestible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, on ne va pas rester très longtemps, le temps de les semer, rien de plus. Si vous avez faim, je peux faire apparaître quelques aliments de la ville voisine mais un usage trop étendu de magie peut nous faire repérer, c'est le problème, dit-elle, soudain très ennuyée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai bien mangé hier, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Dean, mi-souriant, mi-déçu, ayant espéré un court instant que beaucoup de nourriture apparaîtrait par magie.

-Laissez-moi me concentrer deux minutes et on sera totalement en sécurité. »

Rachel ferma alors les yeux, aspirant une bouffée d'air et l'espace devint presque plus chaud, comme si le soleil avait pénétré dans leur misérable petit chalet et les inondait de sa chaleur réconfortante. Mais ils s'aperçurent qu'en fait c'était Rachel qui produisait cette chaleur et qu'un immense dôme doré s'agrandissait autour d'eux jusqu'à atteindre la taille du chalet, s'arrêtant aux murs extérieurs. Puis les frères ne virent plus rien, c'est comme si le dôme avait disparu. Alors Rachel rouvrit les yeux et sourit :

« Voilà, une bonne chose de faite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?demanda Dean.

-C'est une sorte de bouclier magique dont j'ai entouré le chalet, tant qu'on est là, impossible de nous faire attaquer ou de se faire repérer.

-Mais il a disparu ton bouclier !dit Sam, surpris.

-Oh non, je l'ai juste rendu invisible pour qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer par de rares randonneurs, puisque ce lieu sert parfois à des haltes.

-Mais je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que tu fasses trop de magie sinon on se ferait repérer !s'écria Sam.

-Puisque celle-ci est limitée juste autour de nous, aucun danger qu'ils nous repèrent. L'ennui est que ça m'a épuisée physiquement alors que je dois maintenir mentalement ce bouclier.

-Comment vas-tu faire ?angoissa Dean soudain.

-J'ai réussi l'année dernière à faire en sorte que ma magie dure pendant que je dors mais je ne dois en aucun cas être blessée physiquement sinon ma magie perdra ses effets. Donc essayez de vous reposer également, les garçons, rien ne devrait nous arriver. Il faudra être en forme pour entamer ce qu'on devra faire demain, si j'ai réussi à semer mes assaillants.

-Et que fera-t-on ?demandèrent les frères de concert.

-Eh bien, puisqu'il sera trop long dans notre situation actuelle d'attendre que le chemin vienne à nous, on ira le chercher…

-Je croyais que c'était impossible…

-Je sais, Sam. C'est impossible que vous, vous le trouviez vous-mêmes mais avec mon aide, on a de meilleures chances.

-C'est donc demain qu'on pourrait me sauver ?demanda Dean, d'une voix anxieuse et pâle.

-Oui, Dean mais le voyage sera long pour y arriver, très long…sur ce, bon repos à tous les deux, dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé. »

Mais les frères insistèrent pour qu'elle aille dormir sur l'un des lits, beaucoup plus confortables. Rachel était une vraie tête de mule mais plus elle refusait, plus les frères, et surtout Dean, insistaient pour qu'elle en prenne un. Finalement, elle accepta en les remerciant, les joues un peu rougies par l'embarras et alla s'allonger sur le lit près de la fenêtre.

« Merci, Rachel, dit soudain Dean alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux. Merci de tout faire pour me sauver. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut t'apporter mais merci de tout cœur.

-De rien, Dean, sourit-elle. Mais dis-toi que je ne le fais pour aucune raison matérielle ou un motif égoïste. J'admire votre famille et les épreuves que vous avez endurées. Je trouve que tu mérites d'être sauvé et tu es plus important que tu ne le croies en ce monde, avec ton frère. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux pour s'assoupir quelques minutes après. Ces paroles avaient étonné les frères qui ne savaient quoi en penser. Elles résonnaient comme un écho aux oreilles de Sam, sans savoir où il les avait entendues. Mais le point commun des frères est qu'ils la trouvaient sincère et doutaient moins de ses intentions à leur égard.

L'autre lit étant trop petit pour Sam, il dut s'installer sur le canapé sous le regard goguenard de Dean qui, pour une fois, était bien content d'être moins grand que son frère. Dean, fatigué par ce voyage et ce décalage horaire, s'endormit rapidement mais Sam garda longtemps les yeux ouverts, méfiant envers cet endroit et inquiet de la venue de leurs assaillants. Il finit malgré tout par s'endormir à son tour, au bout de plusieurs heures.

Un soudain craquement réveilla Dean et Sam en sursaut. Avec surprise et désarroi, ils s'aperçurent qu'une partie du toit s'était écroulée sur le lit où était couchée Rachel, dont ils ne voyaient plus qu'une partie du corps sous les débris. Avec difficultés, ils essayèrent de la tirer de là, ne pouvant pas trop la bouger à cause du sang sur sa poitrine et sa tête. Mais alors qu'ils avaient fini de la dégager, ils furent projetés en arrière par une force invisible, sans pourtant les immobiliser. L'instant d'après, cinq personnes apparurent, dont trois femmes vêtues de capes noires. Les frères étaient libres de leurs mouvements mais ils se doutaient qu'en s'approchant, ils ne pourraient strictement rien faire pour leur nouvelle amie. L'une des femmes, apparemment la plus âgée, prit Rachel par le cou d'une seule main et la maintint en l'air, en marmonnant des paroles. La seconde d'après, Rachel se réveilla en sursaut, à moitié étranglée par cette femme.

« Bonjour Rachel, j'avais hâte de te voir, tu sais, dit-elle en souriant avec avidité.

-Laissez les frères Winchester en-dehors de tout ça, ils ne sont pas impliqués, dit Rachel, hoquetant par l'étranglement.

-Les laisser ?ricana l'un des hommes, apparemment démon. Que croies-tu, gamine écervelée ? C'est une trop belle occasion pour nous de nous en débarrasser. »

Sur ces mots, il voulut plaquer les deux frères au mur opposé pour les torturer à sa guise mais il n'y arriva pas. Quant à Dean et Sam, ils ne pourraient strictement rien faire, ayant laissé toutes leurs armes au motel. Mais chacun avait un petit couteau dont ils comptaient bien se servir dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Le démon hurla de rage tandis que l'autre essayait en vain, tout comme les sorcières présentes qui voulaient les étouffer à distance.

« Raté !dit Rachel, en essayant de sourire.

-Tu leur as donné ta protection magique !s'écria de colère la femme qui la tenait toujours. Comment as-tu osé ?

-Oh, zut, j'aurais peut-être dû demander la permission, c'est vrai…je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

-Tu oses m'insulter, moi ? Alors que tu sais pertinemment qui je suis.

-Je m'en fiche totalement de vos saletés de règlements magiques à la noix ! Ils ne sont faits que pour les sorcières pratiquant la magie noire. Va t'occuper d'elles et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Oh, vraiment ?s'exclama en riant la sorcière. Mais que crois-tu, petite effrontée ? Tu es un cas spécial pour nous. Tu n'as jamais voulu adhérer à notre cercle malgré ton grand talent : sache que personne n'a jamais su l'accepter, surtout pas Elle, tu es une trop grande perte à notre clan. Si tu ne viens pas avec nous, tu n'iras nulle part. Tu as créé assez de problèmes comme ça et il est grand temps d'en payer le prix. »

La sorcière desserra la main autour de sa gorge et la maintint en l'air à distance, la main tendue vers elle. Rachel se sentit alors étouffer, sans même pouvoir porter les mains à sa gorge, totalement paralysée par son ennemie. L'étouffement devenant insupportable, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Les frères ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire. Les démons ricanaient pendant que les trois sorcières souriaient avec contentement. Dean et Sam s'étaient bien sûr approchés à pas de loups pour les attaquer par-derrière mais un mur invisible les en avait empêché. Même leurs couteaux n'avaient pu traverser ce mur pour se planter dans les démons. C'était comme si une vitre les empêchait d'approcher. La situation devenait vraiment désespérée. Mais soudain, alors que Rachel allait lâcher prise, la sorcière qui était en train de la tuer, fut parcourue d'un frisson électrique et lâcha complètement Rachel qui s'effondra à terre, inconsciente. Dean comme Sam avaient espéré une aide extérieure surprise mais il n'en était rien. La sorcière resta quelques secondes immobile et chuchota quelque chose à ses compagnons, l'air extrêmement mécontente. Sam et Dean entendirent des bribes de leur conversation :

« Pourquoi t'a-t-Elle contactée ?demanda l'une des sorcières.

-Je ne sais pas mais apparemment Elle aurait des intentions bien précises à son sujet et on ne doit pas la tuer…

-Tout le monde se faisait pourtant une joie de se débarrasser de cette enquiquineuse !maugréa l'un des démons. »

Les frères n'entendirent pas le reste de la conversation, les yeux soudain rivés vers Rachel, qui avait reprit connaissance, tout en restant aussi inerte que possible aux yeux de ses ennemis. Elle avait toujours les yeux de fermés mais ils ressentaient sa présence. Les deux frères entendirent alors, chacun dans sa propre tête, la voix de Rachel :

Ne vous effrayez pas et ne faites pas le moindre mouvement brusque. Ne dites rien à haute voix mais pensez seulement, je vous entendrai.

-Comment peux-tu…commença Dean en pensée.

-Les questions seront pour plus tard. Ecoutez-moi, c'est urgent. Gardez votre esprit bien ouvert et gardez votre calme. Détendez-vous. Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant, durant tout le trajet, restez immobile, c'est important. Attention, prêt ? On y va !

Les frères virent alors l'espace changer autour d'eux alors que les images défilaient devant eux à une vitesse ahurissante. Enfin, ils virent se matérialiser devant eux le décor familier de leur chambre de motel. Pris de nausées et de vertiges, ils durent s'asseoir un instant pour reprendre leurs esprits. Rachel atterrit à son tour en douceur sur l'un des lits jumeaux, couverte de sang et le teint livide. Malgré son malaise, Dean se précipita vers elle, chancelant mais inquiet. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement mais parvint à lui murmurer alors qu'il était prêt d'elle :

« Prenez la voiture et tirez-vous d'ici le plus vite possible… »

Puis, elle s'évanouit complètement, ses blessures ayant raison d'elle.

D'un regard entendu, Dean et Sam se mirent d'accord. Sam ramassa leurs affaires traînant dans un coin pendant que Dean portait Rachel pour l'installer à l'arrière de leur voiture. Conduisant plus rapidement que son frère, Dean prit le volant et fonça à toute vitesse sur la route heureusement déserte.

Craignant que la maison de Bobby ne soit surveillée et même les lignes téléphoniques, ils s'abstinrent de téléphoner à aucun de leurs contacts pour obtenir de l'aide ou un abri. Ils conduisirent à une allure folle pendant toute la journée. Ils faisaient parfois de courtes pauses pour voir comment allait Rachel mais son état restait stationnaire, elle-même toujours évanouie. Mais sa santé restait préoccupante et ils se promirent de l'emmener dans une petite clinique dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un endroit sûr, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

La nuit tombant, ils durent s'arrêter dans un petit motel perdu entre deux villes. Ils essayèrent de la soigner comme ils purent, craignant maintenant de la confier à quiconque. Elle était prise de tremblements dans son inconscience, donc ils durent la réchauffer avec des couvertures, aussi minces étaient-elles. Ils réussirent à soigner ses larges plaies à l'abdomen et à la tête mais heureusement aucune hémorragie interne ne vint semer le trouble. Sa gorge toute bleuie prit progressivement une teinte jaunâtre. Enfin, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que Sam la veillait à son tour pendant que Dean se reposait, Rachel reprit ses esprits, se redressant plus rapidement que son corps n'aurait voulu lui permettre.

« Où sommes-nous ?murmura-t-elle à Sam, celui-ci s'étant levé pour la faire se rallonger, vu son état encore faible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a roulé toute la journée pour les semer. On n'a vu aucun signe d'eux depuis ce matin.

-Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?s'inquiéta-t-elle, en regardant également Dean, qui venait de se réveiller de sa somnolence.

-Oui, ça va, on n'a rien, ne t'en fais pas, assura Dean avec le sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir soignée, dit-elle en souriant et se rallongeant à moitié. Je fais une piètre protectrice tout d'un coup, soupira-t-elle.

-Mais non, on a tous nos coups de malchance, admit Sam.

-Dis-moi, Rachel, demanda Dean, comment as-tu fait pour nous transporter au motel, sans même nous toucher ?

-En fait, il arrive parfois qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier, reçoive un don, un pouvoir supplémentaire à ceux habituels. C'est mon cas et moi, j'ai développé le don de télépathie que j'ai fusionné avec celui de téléportation. Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais tenté l'expérience auparavant mais vu la situation, rien ne pouvait nous arriver de pire, non ?

-Waouh !s'exclamèrent les frères ensemble.

-Je sais, ça surprend…

-Mais attends, interrompit Dean, soudain soucieux, tu veux donc dire que tu peux lire nos pensées et ça à chaque instant ?

-Je ne le fais que rarement et seulement quand la situation l'impose, comme ça a été le cas ce matin et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai jamais fait sur vous deux depuis notre première rencontre.

-C'est certain, tu le promets ?s'inquiéta Dean.

-Oui, Dean, je te le promets, sourit-elle. Même si je me doute que tu as du avoir à mon sujet des pensées assez indiscrètes, dirons-nous, à voir ta tête.

-Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?demanda Sam.

-Je suis trop faible pour entreprendre quoique ce soit mais même si j'étais dans ma forme habituelle, je crois que je ne devrais rien faire pour autant.

-Tu ne veux plus nous aider ?

-Mais si, Sam, seulement, je crois que c'est le fait que je me sois servie de magie qui nous a fait repérer par eux. Ils doivent sûrement suivre la moindre trace de magie et comme une imbécile, je m'en suis servie pour nous protéger avec ce bouclier sans m'apercevoir qu'en même temps, je brandissais une pancarte "Eh les gars, venez me chercher, je suis là !". Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai encore peu d'expérience et j'ai surtout l'habitude d'exercer la magie seule, sans danger réel autour de moi. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris de ce matin, vous pouvez me croire.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?demanda Dean. Car sans magie, on peut oublier trouver le chemin vers mon sauvetage.

-En effet, il va falloir qu'il vienne à vous, comme c'est prévu habituellement. Je ne devrai pas employer la moindre magie. Donc, Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, aucune incursion dans ta tête n'est prévue, finit-elle par sourire.

-Que va-t-on faire pour passer le temps ?demanda Dean, voulant éviter le sujet.

-Ce qu'on fait habituellement, je suppose ?proposa Sam, craignant un peu la réaction de son frère.

-Tout à fait, chasser est le meilleur moyen pour vous de passer le temps et aussi le meilleur moyen pour que le chemin vienne à vous plus directement. Enfin, si tu es toujours partant pour ça, Dean ? »

Rachel et Sam regardèrent alors Dean, ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réponse. Mais Dean, qui leur faisait dos, se tourna vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Que la chasse recommence ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Danger soupçonné

Conscients qu'ils devaient reprendre des forces, les deux frères et Rachel s'étaient profondément endormis, Dean ayant insisté pour prendre, pour une fois, le fauteuil, la chambre n'ayant que deux lits.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla, tout ankylosé par la mauvaise position qu'il avait prise. Sam dormait encore paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée, comme harassé de fatigue. Dean tourna son regard vers le lit jumeau mais le trouva vide. Affolé que Rachel ait été enlevée ou pire, il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil avec quelques grimaces et s'apprêtait à appeler Sam tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit tout doucement et que Rachel apparut avec un plateau de petit déjeuner sur les bras. Les brusques mouvements de Dean avaient réveillé Sam qui les regardaient d'un air surpris.

« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de vous apporter le p'tit déj ?demanda Rachel, un peu désappointée par leur soudain affolement.

-J'ai cru…commença Dean, j'ai cru…qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que…

-Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû disparaître comme ça, je voulais simplement bien faire après nos mésaventures d'hier, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Et puis, pourquoi t'es-tu levée dans ton état ?rouspéta Dean, soudain rassuré. Tu pourrais rouvrir tes blessures ou t'évanouir ou je-ne-sais-quoi et on n'aurait pas su où tu étais.

-Ok, Dean. Je me suis déjà excusée, je ne vais pas le faire sans arrêt, rougit Rachel de cette soudaine inquiétude qui l'étonnait de sa part.

-Ce n'est rien, Rachel, intervint Sam pour essayer de calmer son frère. Mais rallonge-toi quand même, pour éviter que tes blessures ne s'ouvrent de nouveau.

-D'accord, merci. J'espère me faire pardonner en ayant apporté à une certaine personne deux croissants pour lui tout seul, sourit-elle en regardant Dean avec précaution. »

Mais la mauvaise humeur de Dean ne s'arrêta pas pour autant avec son café et ses deux croissants et il ne dit pas un mot durant tout leur petit déjeuner. Sam essayait de parler pour détendre l'atmosphère mais en vain. Quant à Rachel, elle était retournée s'asseoir sur son lit, son chocolat chaud à la main, n'ayant plus aucune envie de le boire, la gorge nouée et ayant du mal à comprendre l'aîné des frères. Sam ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Dean, essayant de lui faire comprendre la situation mais celui-ci gardait les yeux obstinément tournés vers la porte. Leur petit déjeuner avalé, enfin en ce qui concernait les frères, Rachel se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne regarda que Sam et lui dit :

« Je vais me prendre une chambre pour moi toute seule, ça sera plus pratique et évitera d'autres disputes. Tiens-moi quand même au courant quand vous compterez partir, ton frère et toi. »

Et sans un regard vers Dean, elle sortit de la chambre précipitamment, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Sam, furieux et peiné pour elle, se tourna vers Dean, toujours aussi immobile :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ? Elle n'est ici que pour te sauver, elle a mis sa vie en danger de mort pour ça et toi, tu lui fais une scène seulement parce qu'elle était allée, pleine de bonnes intentions, nous chercher le p'tit déj ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Dean regarda enfin son frère et Sam resta surpris. Le regard de Dean était troublé et presqu'anéanti.

« Ca ne va pas, Dean ?s'inquiéta Sam.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien, Sammy ?bredouilla Dean. Je suis presque totalement amnésique. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie, qu'elle concerne la chasse mais aussi mes amourettes. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai été un jour vraiment attiré sérieusement par une fille et si j'ai un jour envisagé la possibilité de vivre avec elle le restant de mes jours. Personne ne peut me le dire, même pas toi car je devais être assez réservé dans ce domaine. Mais tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui est que je tiens à elle plus que je ne l'aurai jamais cru…

-A qui ?s'étonna Sam, interloqué. A Rachel ?

-Mais oui, idiot, à Rachel !s'écria Dean. Dès que je l'ai vue cette nuit-là dans le parc, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de particulier et d'intense et même dès que j'ai entendu sa voix dans la grotte. Elle a déclenché quelque chose en moi…

-Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?dit Sam, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Je crois, oui…admit Dean, bouleversé. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est un véritable amour ou juste une passion comme ça. Et le pire, je te l'ai dit, c'est que je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà ressenti une telle chose pour une fille, non, je ne sais pas…

-Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point, désolé…

-Et elle ?demanda soudain Dean, encore plus inquiet. Tu crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Car je vais ressembler à un véritable imbécile si elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi et si, au contraire, surtout après la scène que je lui ai fait ce matin, elle me déteste ou pire…

-Dean, calme-toi, je t'en supplie.

-Oui, mais tu ne te rends pas compte, si elle ne…

-Dean, stop !s'exclama Sam, calmant son frère par cette interjection. Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense mais ça n'est que mon opinion, il est possible que mes doutes ne soient pas fondés…

-Vas-y, dis-le, ne me fais pas languir !

-D'après sa réaction face à ta crise de ce matin, je pense qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi mais je ne sais pas à quel degré.

-Tu…tu crois vraiment ?espéra Dean.

-Ecoute, j'ai eu une certaine expérience avec ma relation avec Jess. Quand une fille ne dit rien, ne boit même pas ce qu'elle s'est acheté juste avant et qu'elle fixe un point sur le mur pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, dis-toi qu'il y a forcément quelque chose de louche dans ses sentiments pour celui qui est à l'origine de sa peine.

-Oh…c'est compliqué les filles…

-Oui, très compliqué. Mais un conseil : ne lui dis rien et ne lui montre rien avant que ce ne soit le bon moment. Elle n'est sûrement pas prête à affronter ça, surtout en ce moment qu'elle est recherchée par pas mal de sorcières et de démons en ébullition. Elle serait capable de ne pas se contrôler sous le choc et de faire de la magie sans le vouloir.

-T'as raison, merci Sam, sourit Dean en regardant son frère. Mais je vais avoir du mal à cacher ce que je ressens, admit-il.

-On va la voir ?proposa Sam.

-Non, j'y vais seul. Pour m'excuser. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai rien transparaître, j'essaierai de me contenir, promit-il.

-T'as intérêt. Reviens ici avec elle quand vous aurez fini. »

Dean, souriant, sortit de la chambre pour chercher celle dans laquelle s'était réfugiée la jeune sorcière.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel avait pris une chambre trois portes plus loin. Elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir sur son lit, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais aussi dans ses sentiments. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Dean pour sa courte absence et cela la touchait beaucoup qu'il se soit autant inquiété pour elle, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de profond envers Dean et que ça ne devait pas être dû au hasard que ce soit pour le sauver lui, qu'elle les avait contacté. Souriant à moitié, elle était prête à se dire qu'elle devait l'aimer quand elle ressentit une violente douleur à la tête. Se prenant la tête dans les mains pour calmer cette souffrance, elle entendit alors une voix dure et hautaine s'adresser à elle par télépathie :

« Bonjour, Rachel, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ma visite, à ce que je constate.

-Qui êtes-vous ?répondit Rachel par la pensée.

-Tu devrais le deviner pourtant. Je suis Nomallia, celle que tu crains par-dessus tout.

-Je ne vous crains pas, vous vous trompez lourdement. Je refuse simplement de rejoindre votre groupe de meurtriers sanguinaires.

-Tu ne devrais pas refuser, surtout que tu ne connais pas mes intentions à ton égard.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Tes pouvoirs apporteraient beaucoup à notre groupe et tu occuperais une place d'honneur, juste à côté de moi.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Du pouvoir ? Je ne pensais pas que vous me proposeriez une place d'une telle importance. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, pourtant.

-Rien d'exceptionnel ?répéta Nomallia, en ricanant. Ma pauvre fille, si tu savais comme tu es précieuse, tu serais plus orgueilleuse. Tu es une née sorcière et tu as acquis un pouvoir très précieux.

-Quoi, la télépathie ?s'étonna Rachel.

-Bien sûr. Il est très rare de nos jours de posséder un pouvoir naturellement et de cette ampleur.

-Donc vous convoitez davantage mon pouvoir que moi, si je comprends bien ?

-Autant lui que toi. Viens à moi et je t'enseignerai comment le développer au plus haut point. Tu deviendras une des plus puissantes sorcières et nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble.

-Désolée mais votre pub ne m'intéresse pas du tout, alors lâchez-moi les baskets. Votre temps est écoulé, allez vous faire voir. »

Et Rachel coupa la connexion télépathique puisque Nomallia ne pouvait pas réutiliser cette voie, le pouvoir venant uniquement de Rachel. Celle-ci, surprise et ennuyée, s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. Quelques minutes après, Dean frappait à sa porte.

« Tu peux entrer, Dean, c'est ouvert, dit Rachel de son lit en jetant un simple coup d'œil à la porte.

-Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?dit-il en entrant.

-Non pas du tout, fais comme chez toi, répondit-elle en lui montrant une chaise.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'étais inquiet et j'ai eu du mal à me ressaisir.

-Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, Dean mais ce n'est rien du tout, j'ai déjà oublié, ne t'en fais pas.

-Oh…s'étonna Dean de son changement de réaction. Tant mieux alors…T'as l'air soucieuse pourtant.

-Dean…peux-tu te mettre face à moi et poser les mains sur les miennes ?demanda Rachel en se levant soudain.

-Euh…oui, s'étonna une fois de plus Dean. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Dean, encore surpris, ne réfléchit pas une seconde tellement il avait confiance en elle. Il se leva et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Au contact de leurs mains, Rachel ferma les yeux et se concentra tout en demandant à Dean de ne pas bouger. Soudain, Dean ressentit une légère chaleur envahir tout son corps. Mais cela ne dura qu'à peine une seconde. Rachel rouvrit les yeux et Dean remarqua avec inquiétude qu'elle était devenue très pâle. Affichant un sourire satisfait, elle s'écarta de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit, comme prise d'un malaise.

« Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, Dean, ça va aller, merci, dit-elle faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait exactement ? C'était de la magie ? Je croyais que tu ne devais plus en faire !

-Ce n'était pas de la magie active mais une passation, magie qui ne peut pas être repérée, elle est trop personnelle pour ça.

-Une passation ?répéta Dean, ne voulant pas comprendre. Ne me dis pas que c'était une passation de pouvoir ?

-Si, Dean, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis !s'insurgea Dean, énervé.

-J'y étais obligée, et maintenant, écoute-moi, c'est essentiel. Je vais devoir vous quitter beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Une très puissance sorcière me recherche et veut s'approprier mon pouvoir à travers moi, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai donné…

-Et maintenant, je suis en danger, je suppose !

-Non, tu n'y es pas pour ça. Je viens de te faire don de mon pouvoir de télépathie…

-Quoi ?s'étonna Dean, bouche bée.

-C'est un pouvoir extrêmement puissant quand on sait s'en servir, c'est pourquoi Nomallia le voulait à tout prix. Mais quand une fille, née sorcière, fait don de son plein gré de son pouvoir naturel à une personne non magique, personne, aucun démon ni sorcière, ne pourra lui voler ce pouvoir, ni faire ou dire quoique ce soit. C'est un pacte désintéressé que j'ai passé avec toi Dean et même ma mort, ou la tienne, ne pourrait le desceller. Même si je voulais le récupérer, je ne pourrai plus, c'est définitif. Je pense qu'on était destiné à faire ceci car tu avais déjà un pouvoir latent en toi mais qui ne s'est manifesté que le jour où tu es entré dans le bâtiment pour me chercher.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Quand tu es entré dans le bâtiment, tu as entendu distinctement des bruits de pas et des voix démoniaques, alors que ni Sam ni Bobby n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit. Ton ouïe est particulièrement fine et si tu te concentrais suffisamment fort, tu entendrais une plume tomber à plusieurs kilomètres. C'est pour ça qu'un démon t'avait attaqué lors de ton coma, il voulait se l'approprier car endormi aussi profondément, tu ne pouvais rien faire contre. Mon pouvoir, qui est désormais le tien, s'allie parfaitement à lui et pourra le compléter en lui donnant beaucoup de puissance. Tu mesureras dans quelques jours la puissance de ton nouveau don.

-Et pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose, Rachel ?s'effraya Dean de ce pouvoir. C'est davantage une malédiction qu'autre chose pour moi, je ne saurai jamais le contrôler comme toi ou…

-Tu sauras le contrôler avec le temps, ne t'en fais pas, je te fais confiance. Tu comprendras son utilité en temps voulu. Ce don te servira beaucoup lors du parcours qui te sauvera, il te montrera les dangers à éviter…

-Tu ne m'accompagneras pas quand je le ferai ?

-Non, Dean, je vais partir et tu ne me reverras plus, mais j'aurais préféré le contraire, crois-moi…

-Mais où vas-tu ?

-Là où personne ne pourra me suivre. Même si tu dois me détester pour le don que je t'ai fait, sache que tu en comprendras bientôt tout le potentiel.

-Je ne te déteste pas, Rachel et au contraire, j'éprouve quelque chose que je dois t'avouer tout de suite sinon…

-Je sais ce que tu as dans ton cœur, Dean Winchester, sourit tendrement Rachel, car le mien contient la même chose.

-Reste, s'il-te-plaît…

-Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière, Dean. Dis adieu à Sam pour moi, veux-tu, je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre en explications…

-Nous devons nous revoir, Rachel, ne pars pas définitivement sans que je sache ce que tu deviens…

-Je vais dans un lieu d'où nul n'est revenu, je suis désolée, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je sais que tu réussiras ce parcours qui te sauvera la vie, aie confiance. Adieu Dean, bonne chance. Que la magie blanche veille sur toi et ton frère en tout temps et en tout lieux. »

Rachel, sans attendre une réponse de Dean, disparut dans une volute de fumée blanche et au dernier instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, il sentit très distinctement la fumée lui effleurer les lèvres dans un ultime baiser.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Sans retour

Dean dut rester plusieurs minutes, immobile pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer, avant de rejoindre Sam dans l'autre chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ou même à réaliser qu'il avait maintenant deux pouvoirs, dont l'un qui provenait de Rachel et qui était très puissant. Entrer dans la tête des gens n'avait jamais été dans ses projets mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça pouvait avoir un côté assez distrayant. Souriant à cette idée, son sourire s'effaça pourtant bien vite quand il pensa que Rachel s'était sûrement sacrifiée une fois de plus pour lui permettre de sauver sa vie. Ne parvenant pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments envers elle, il partit rejoindre Sam.

« Alors, où est-elle ?s'inquiéta Sam. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est contrariée par quelque chose que tu as dit ou fait ?

-Merci de ta piètre opinion sur moi mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, répondit Dean en s'asseyant.

-Alors, quoi ? »

Dean entreprit alors de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Rachel et surtout cette passation de pouvoir. Sam fut aussi surpris que son frère l'avait été. Il ne savait plus par quelle question commencer.

« Donc elle t'a transmis son don de télépathie, qui s'ajoute au pouvoir que tu avais déjà ?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais pourquoi te l'avoir donné plutôt que de l'avoir détruit ?

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas détruire ce genre de pouvoir mais en tout cas, il semble qu'il ne soit pas dangereux quand il est transmis à un non-sorcier.

-Et tu crois que personne ne nous poursuivra à cause de tes pouvoirs ? Plus aucun démon ou sorcière qui chassait Rachel ?

-Elle m'a dit que je ne courais aucun danger de ce côté-là, donc je suppose que oui.

-Et où est-elle allée, à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, Sam, mais pas dans un lieu très rassurant, selon la frayeur qui se peignait sur son visage.

-C'est dommage, elle paraissait gentille et honnête…Et…lui as-tu avoué tes sentiments ?demanda Sam timidement.

-Oui, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, répondit simplement Dean en se détournant, ses yeux devenant humides. »

Sam garda le silence en voyant le trouble de Dean et devina aisément que la séparation avait dû être rude. Il laissa un peu de temps à son frère qui s'était assis sur l'un des lits et semblait plongé dans ses pensées et continua à pianoter sur son clavier.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Dean, ne pouvant plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer, se leva :

« Alors, tu trouves de nouvelles chasses dans la région ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir chasser vu la situation ?

-Je ne vais pas sans arrêt rester couché, je ne suis pas malade, tout de même !

-Non, mais tu es amnésique et tu viens de découvrir que tu avais deux pouvoirs, ce n'est pas rien, si tu veux les maîtriser, essaya de raisonner Sam.

-Ok, mais apparemment ils ne vont pas venir d'eux-mêmes et c'est par la chasse que j'ai le plus de chances de les maîtriser et de récupérer un peu de souvenirs. Et puis, c'était l'un des derniers conseils de Rachel, finit-il en murmurant.

-Très bien, alors voici ce que j'ai. Dans l'état voisin, des morts inexpliquées, toutes dans le même immeuble. Ils ont fait évacuer le bâtiment mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. Un ouvrier y a trouvé la mort lors d'une inspection des lieux avec son chef. C'est dans le Dakota du Sud, à Rapid City.

-Allons-y, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?s'exclama Dean en prenant ses affaires.

-Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'on va y trouver !s'écria Sam, inquiet pour son frère.

-On verra bien, on improvisera, comme d'hab…mais il s'interrompit, soudain troublé.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?demanda Sam en se levant.

-Non, pas vraiment mais c'est comme des impressions de déjà-vu, de courts flashes sur nos chasses, je suppose…répondit-il, encore troublé. Ca fait bizarre, c'est comme je me voyais de l'extérieur dans différentes chambres de motel.

-Euh…attends, dit Sam, troublé à son tour. Ce n'est pas normal, je ne crois pas que ça venait de ta tête…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je crois que tu as dû capter mes pensées et mes souvenirs…

-Vraiment ?s'étonna Dean.

-Oui, je venais justement de me remémorer certaines scènes dans ces fameuses chambres et puisqu'on prend tout le temps des chambres doubles, il n'est pas surprenant que tu aies confondu mes souvenirs avec les tiens. »

Ces paroles laissèrent Dean dubitatif. En temps normal, Sam se serait attendu à une explosion de joie et de plaisanteries vaseuses de sa part mais il n'en était rien aujourd'hui. Au contraire, Dean tourna son regard vers le mur, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Je t'ai entendu, Sam, dit-il soudain.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu viens de penser : "misère, et si ça prenait de l'ampleur et que son don devienne incontrôlable ?"

-Non, pas du tout…rougit Sam, se sentant pénétré de toutes parts. Mais arrête !s'écria-t-il ensuite, Dean le regardant avec insistance.

-J'essaie mais c'est comme une radio ouverte que je ne parviens pas à arrêter.

-Alors, bouche-toi les oreilles !

-Eh ! Pourquoi as-tu peur que je ne découvre des choses gênantes sur toi ?

-Dean, arrête ça tout de suite !!rugit Sam, rougissant de plus en plus.

-Quoi, tu as déjà fantasmé sur des femmes beaucoup plus âgées, oh Sammy !rigola Dean en se pliant en deux de rire. »

Sam, n'en pouvant plus, dut se contrôler car il sentait qu'il allait se jeter sur lui mais il préféra l'option de secours et sortit de la chambre en prenant les clés de l'Impala. Deux minutes après, Dean entendit le vrombissement de la voiture s'éloigner mais il ne fit rien pour le rattraper, toujours plié en deux de rire.

Sam ne revint que le soir, à la nuit tombée, espérant de tout cœur que le pouvoir de Dean s'était calmé. Dean ne l'avait pas appelé du tout, sachant très bien que son frère aurait besoin de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il ait tout d'un coup deux pouvoirs. Il s'était contenté de faire des recherches sur ce genre de dons sur internet pour essayer de les maîtriser mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Bobby pour savoir s'il en connaissait davantage, Sam franchit le pas de la porte. Voyant son expression fermée, Dean sut tout de suite qu'il ne lui faudrait pas renouveler l'expérience et s'efforça de se concentrer pour ne pas entendre ses pensées, concentration qui lui provoqua un très gros mal de tête.

« Allez, on y va, Bobby nous attend, dit simplement Sam en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Comment ça, Bobby nous attend ?

-Je l'ai appelé pour lui parler de ton cas et il m'a demandé de venir en toute urgence, alors allons-y. »

Surpris, Dean ne releva pas et suivit son frère silencieusement. Ayant pris le volant de sa chère Chévy, il dut au bout d'une demi-heure laisser le volant à Sam, sa migraine s'amplifiant de plus en plus.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Sam, inquiet, une fois la voiture redémarrée.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer…dit Dean faiblement, en se tenant la tête.

-Dean !insista Sam.

-Eh bien, monsieur-je-sais-tout, puisque je m'efforce depuis que tu es revenu, de ne pas entendre tes pensées, je dois me concentrer au maximum et ça me donne un mal de crâne dingue, voilà ! Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à rugir comme un furibond !

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… On va trouver une solution, je suis sûr que Rachel ne t'aurait pas donné de pouvoir sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Peut-être m'a-t-elle surestimé, on ne sait jamais…

-Non, elle ne t'a pas surestimé, je suis certain qu'elle connaissait tes forces et tes faiblesses. »

Mais Dean ne répondit pas, peu enclin à espérer que son état s'améliore. Pourtant au bout d'un moment de silence, il reprit la parole :

« Sammy ?

-Oui, Dean ?

-J'ai pensé à une chose…Rachel avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait à récupérer mes souvenirs mais c'était peut-être grâce à la télépathie qu'elle voulait faire ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être…mais qu'as-tu en tête, exactement ?

-Eh bien, peut-être faudrait-il que je profite de ce don pour aller au plus profond de moi-même et explorer ma mémoire pour retrouver ces bribes de souvenirs qui doivent être encore là ?

-Mais oui…très bonne idée, Dean !s'exclama enfin Sam, heureux à l'idée que son frère retrouve la mémoire. Et tu vas voir, je vais t'aider. Je peux me prêter à ça et t'offrir quelqu'uns de mes souvenirs pour t'aider à récupérer les tiens. Je suis sûr que Bobby voudra t'aider aussi. Ca va marcher, Dean, ça va marcher. »

Mais quand Sam se tourna vers son frère, il s'aperçut que Dean s'était évanoui par l'intensité de la migraine qui l'avait submergé.

Dean ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Il était allongé sur un lit dans une pièce débordante de livres, apparemment chez Bobby. Il commençait à se relever quand soudain, il subit une invasion de pensées en tout genre qui le cloua presque au matelas. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les paroles dans cette vague de pensées qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il crut reconnaître les voix de Sam et peut-être celle de Bobby mais les autres voix semblaient les couvrir. Se prenant de nouveau la tête dans les mains, Dean tenta de se concentrer pour isoler chacune des voix et ensuite les faire partir de sa tête mais cette concentration lui occasionnant une affreuse migraine, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. S'était comme si des centaines de personnes s'étaient invitées dans son crâne et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler cet essaim devenant de plus en plus dense. Il sentit alors qu'on lui prenait une de ses mains et essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux douloureux pour s'apercevoir que Sam se tenait à ses côtés, lui souriant d'un air encourageant :

« Tu vas y arriver, Dean, j'ai confiance en toi. Combats cette invasion, je suis sûr que tu pourras la dominer, lui dit-il. »

Mais Dean n'entendit pas un mot des paroles de Sam. Les pensées étaient trop fortes et indistinctes pour qu'il puisse espérer quoique ce soit. Mais ses yeux embués de larmes virent un sourire réconfortant sur le visage de son frère, faisant renaître un léger espoir dans son cœur. S'apercevant que la lutte n'était pas la solution, Dean décida, bien malgré lui, de se laisser aller. Mais avant, il regarda son frère et lui dit, sans s'entendre lui-même :

« Merci Sammy d'avoir été là pour moi…Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…Je vais essayer d'être le plus fort, je te le promets, je vais le faire pour toi… »

Il ferma les yeux sans voir le visage bouleversé de son frère et ouvrit entièrement son esprit aux pensées qui l'envahirent de plus belle…

Sam dut lâcher la main de son frère qui était devenue inerte quelques instants plus tôt. A côté de lui, Bobby était également troublé. La pâleur de Sam atteignait maintenant presque celle de Dean qui avait un visage si calme qu'on aurait pu le croire endormi : seules ses paupières bougeaient, signe d'une activité mentale intense. Aucun des deux chasseurs n'osaient prononcer une parole ni bouger comme si le moindre bruit pouvait affecter le combat qu'était en train de mener Dean. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant, que ce soit auprès des contacts de Bobby ou que ce soit dans ses livres, qui puisse l'aider car seuls ceux qui étaient télépathes étaient des démons ou étaient morts. Ces morbides constatations avaient complètement anéanti Sam qui avait craint de révéler la vérité à son frère et de le voir mourir beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, sans avoir trouvé de solution pour le sauver de l'enfer. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que la visite de l'ange dans son rêve quelque temps plus tôt n'ait pas été que mensonges, il dut quand même au bout d'une heure, s'efforcer de regarder son frère, craignant que son état n'empire. Et en effet son inquiétude et celle de Bobby devinrent bien plus importantes quand ils virent le nez de Dean saigner et le corps de celui-ci s'affaisser davantage, comme si ses dernières forces étaient en train de partir.

En fait, Dean avait décidé de bien écouter les voix et d'essayer d'en détacher la plus puissante. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant que toutes les pensées l'envahissent totalement mais progressivement il laissa venir à lui la plus forte et s'efforça de savoir ce qu'elle disait…C'était une voix remplie de douleur et pleine de rancœur comme si tout l'amour du monde ne lui aurait pas suffi pour la rendre un tant soit peu heureuse. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une voix qu'il reconnaissait mais peu lui importait, c'était seulement ce qu'elle pensait qui était important. Il parvint peu à peu à distinguer ses pensées. Apparemment c'était un homme assez jeune, d'après la voix, qui semblait prier de toutes ses forces un dieu en qui il peinait croire. Dean écoutait ce qu'il disait en se concentrant sur ses pensées et sur rien d'autre et progressivement, toutes les autres voix diminuèrent comme si elles s'éloignaient. Bientôt elles ne devinrent qu'un murmure très facile à ignorer. Mais la voix de cet homme emplissait maintenant tout l'esprit de Dean et devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait une voix remplie de colère allant crescendo, provoquant chez Dean un si fort mal de tête qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit en feu. Il souffrait terriblement et ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour calmer cette voix. Il essayait de se concentrer comme il l'avait fait pour les autres voix mais rien ne faisait et au contraire, la voix de l'homme prenait encore plus d'ampleur. N'en pouvant plus, l'esprit et le corps totalement éreintés, Dean sentit que son esprit perdait pied et abandonnait le combat…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Eclaircissements

Chapitre 10 : Eclaircissements

Sam et Bobby s'aperçurent aussitôt que cette perte de conscience n'était pas normale et qu'ils devaient remédier très rapidement à la situation qui devenait dramatique. Sam reprit la main de Dean dans la sienne et l'appela sans cesse pour qu'il revienne à lui pendant que Bobby revenait avec une serviette d'eau froide mais aucun des deux moyens ne sembla avoir d'effet sur Dean qui restait inerte et sans réaction. Sa respiration à peine audible, les deux chasseurs se regardèrent affolés.

« Appelle les urgences, Bobby…dit Sam d'une voix blanche. Non, attends, on va l'emmener nous-mêmes… »

Alors que Sam tentait de prendre Dean dans ses bras avec l'aide de Bobby, ils ne purent strictement rien faire, comme si le corps de Dean avait été cloué au lit lui-même, comme si une force invisible les empêchait de faire quoique ce soit.

« Mais que se passe-t-il, Bobby ?demanda Sam, affolé.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit Bobby, très surpris. C'est comme si Dean ou quelque chose en Dean nous empêchait de le bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Appeler les urgences ?

-Ca ne servirait strictement à rien et en plus, ils pourraient alerter la police par ce phénomène plus que bizarre. Il vaut mieux attendre.

-Attendre que Dean meure ?s'écria Sam, hors de lui, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider son frère.

-Mais non, attendre qu'il se réveille. Ce n'est pas normal, c'est vrai mais j'ai le pressentiment que rien de mal ne va ressortir de tout ça.

-Eh bien, j'espère que ton pressentiment est juste, Bobby, car pour l'instant c'est Dean qui en paye les frais. »

Le vieux chasseur, plus inquiet qu'autre chose, essaya de ne pas faire attention au regard lourd de reproches que lui adressa Sam et alla chercher une fois encore dans ses livres si une quelconque solution s'offrait à eux par miracle. Il était également soucieux de quitter la pièce car Sam commençait étrangement à le mettre mal à l'aise à le regarder fixement.

Enfin, au bout de deux heures d'une attente interminable, Dean ouvrit les yeux, le regard encore trouble. Il se sentait tellement faible que ce fut au prix d'un immense effort qu'il dut tourner la tête sur la gauche pour regarder Sam qui s'était exclamé dès son réveil :

« Hé, salut, Sammy…murmura Dean faiblement.

-Oh, Dean, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir enfin conscient. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te…enfin, bon, comment te sens-tu ? Entends-tu toujours autant de voix ? Est-ce qu'elles sont puissantes et te font souffrir ?

-Pour l'instant, il n'y en a qu'une seule qui me donne mal au crâne : c'est la tienne…

-Oh, excuse-moi, dit Sam en baissant la voix, soudain conscient qu'il parlait trop fort. Alors, explique, comment as-tu réussi ?

-J'ai réussi au bout d'un moment à isoler et à bien entendre une seule voix mais les pensées de cet homme étaient si tristes, si coléreuses que j'ai bien failli abandonner la partie, je n'en pouvais plus, il était encore pire que toi, même quand tu avais piqué ta crise pour l'anniversaire de tes cinq ans…

-Oh, tant que ça ?rigola Sam à moitié, en se souvenant avec embarras de cette époque.

-Oh oui, je peux te l'assurer…

-Mais en fait, comment te souviens-tu de ça ?s'étonna Sam, réalisant soudain que Dean avait retrouvé ce souvenir. Aurais-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?s'exclama-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Ne va pas trop vite, Sammy…Non, malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, mais je me suis seulement souvenu de cette journée car mon esprit a dû inconsciemment comparer sa colère à la tienne et le souvenir a émergé.

-Ca donne de l'espoir pour la suite, quand même…espéra Sam, un peu déçu.

-Oui, peut-être, on verra…répondit Dean, tristement, ennuyé de voir son frère aussi déçu.

-Alors, comment as-tu fait ? Je ne pense pas que tu lui aies fait un gros câlin, comme à moi ?

-En fait, étrangement, tu es un peu dans le vrai en disant ça.

-Explique.

-J'ai essayé de canaliser tout le calme et les émotions positives que j'avais en moi et de les lui envoyer par télépathie. Je me suis dit que si je recevais ces pensées, il pourrait peut-être recevoir les miennes, ou au moins des sentiments qui le calmeraient, l'apaiseraient…

-Et ça a marché ?

-Bizarrement oui…J'étais dans un état de calme absolument total, ça faisait vraiment du bien et en le communiquant à cet homme, j'ai réussi à lui faire éprouver la même chose. C'était très agréable en fait vers la fin et j'ai adoré quand il a remercié le Seigneur pour lui avoir apporté un tel bien-être, sourit Dean, fier de lui. Je me suis senti quelqu'un d'important. Et après sa voix est sortie de ma tête sans que je ne demande rien. Si j'ai rendu un homme heureux, j'en suis bien content…

-Eh bien, chapeau, mon vieux…souffla Sam, impressionné. Je crois qu'en fait Rachel ne t'avais pas sous-estimé en te donnant de pouvoir. Tu réussis à le maîtriser à merveille !

-Oh, ne va pas trop vite, Zorro… Je me sens encore faible et j'aurai bien besoin de dormir maintenant, sans n'entendre aucune voix que la mienne dans ma tête…

-Oui, bien sûr, vas-y, je te laisse te reposer, tu en as besoin, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant des traits fatigués de son frère. Mais je tiens à te dire que je suis fier de toi, Dean, vraiment fier… »

Sam le regarda avec des yeux remplis de joie et de fierté mais Dean, trop embarrassé pour répondre quoique ce soit, se contenta de baisser les yeux et rougit légèrement. Après quelques instants, il murmura un presqu'inaudible "merci Sam" et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, alors que Sam quittait la chambre.

Sam expliqua bien sûr à Bobby ce qui s'était passé et le rassura sur l'état de Dean. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Apparemment, Bobby avait cherché, pendant que les frères étaient ensemble, un moyen de savoir ce qu'ils affronteraient sur ce fameux chemin capable de sauver l'âme de Dean. Malheureusement, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé sur ce genre de choses, comme si ce moyen n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé :

« Pourtant, Bobby, je me souviens que Rachel semblait sûre d'elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été malhonnête avec nous.

-Son cas est bizarre, d'ailleurs, réfléchit Bobby. Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire jusque là mais explique précisément tout ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille et ce qu'elle a dit. »

Sam raconta à Bobby tout ce qu'il savait d'elle et ce que Dean lui avait expliqué de leur dernière entrevue. Après ce récit, Bobby resta perplexe et soucieux :

« Ainsi, elle est partie définitivement ?

-Apparemment et j'ignore pourquoi elle n'a aucune chance de revenir.

-Et comment se nommait cette puissante sorcière que craignait Rachel ?

-Nomallia, je crois…Pourquoi ?

-Tu es sûr de ce nom ?demanda Bobby en pâlissant soudainement.

-Oui, pratiquement mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?s'inquiéta Sam.

-Cette sorcière est très réputée dans le milieu de la magie noire. Elle a des centaines d'années et personne n'a jamais pu la vaincre, ni même s'opposer à elle en quoique ce soit.

-Et alors ?

-Elle est également réputée pour savoir reconnaître les jeunes talents magiques et les convertir à la magie noire. D'habitude, ce sont ses sbires qui vont les chercher et les forment selon ses ordres mais là, ça semble différent. Si elle s'est vraiment adressée à Rachel par télépathie pour la convaincre de venir de son côté, c'est que Rachel est bien plus importante que je ne le pensais.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait détruire cette sorcière ?

-Oui, c'est bien possible, elle aurait très bien pu…Mais maintenant qu'elle a abandonné son don principal à Dean, je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait plus aucune chance. C'est dommage car cette Nomallia est une réelle menace. Elle rassemble pas mal de sorcières et de démons et je crains que cette réunion ne cache quelque chose de terrible… »

Sam n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rachel aurait pu avoir un rôle si important et venir en aide au monde du bien. Pendant qu'il méditait ces paroles et que Bobby cherchait un moyen, cette fois, de pouvoir contrer Nomallia au cas où ses pouvoirs prendraient trop d'ampleur, Dean se reposait tranquillement. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures de sommeil, alors qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller, il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui :

« Dean, m'entends-tu ?

-Rachel ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Comment peux-tu me parler, tu n'as plus ton pouvoir !

-Non mais j'ai gardé un lien avec toi de ce fait et je peux te parler par télépathie mais une seule fois. D'abord félicitations pour avoir maîtrisé ton nouveau don si rapidement. Je devais te laisser agir seul pour que tu trouves toi-même le moyen de t'en sortir.

-Tu aurais dû me mettre sur la voie quand même.

-Désolée, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Tu devras attendre un peu avant de pénétrer sur le chemin qui te sauvera. Si tu réussis à arriver jusqu'au bout sans encombres, en réussissant tout ce qu'on t'opposera, ton âme sera sauvée de l'enfer. Mais en plus, tu obtiendras quelque chose de très important. Tu pourras détruire Nomallia définitivement.

-Quoi ?s'exclama Dean. Détruire la sorcière qui est cause de ton départ ?

-Oui, elle est puissante mais pas infaillible. Le pouvoir de télépathie que je t'ai donné est le seul en mesure de la tuer.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué toi-même, alors ?

-J'aurai bien aimé en effet mais malheureusement un point essentiel et non négligeable m'en empêchait. Une bonne sorcière ne peut pas la tuer, sinon elle prend sa place sur son trône. Seul un chasseur comme toi, doté de dispositions naturelles et de dons spéciaux, peut la tuer sans risque pour lui-même ou les autres. Je suis vraiment navrée de t'imposer cela, Dean, j'aurai préféré faire autrement, crois-moi sur parole…Mais actuellement tu es le seul être au monde capable de la détruire à jamais.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Mais même si c'était vrai, comment m'y prendrais-je ?

-Tu devras utiliser et unir tes deux pouvoirs, celui que tu avais auparavant et celui que je t'ai donné. L'alliance des deux face à elle devrait lui être fatale mais n'oublie pas, tu devras faire preuve d'une grande force mentale, c'est essentiel.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu ne mourras pas pour autant. Tu perdras tes pouvoirs et redeviendra comme avant. Elle ne te tuera point ni toi ni Sam mais continuera son ascension sur le contrôle des démons.

-Que veux-tu dire par "redevenir normal" ?

-Je veux dire que tu retrouveras la mémoire, ton passé, ton entière personnalité, toute ta vie… Si tu as réussi le parcours pour te sauver de l'enfer, tu vivras également sans épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête.

-Tout reviendra comme avant mon accident, alors ?

-Oui, absolument tout.

-Mais Nomallia…elle deviendra toute-puissante…

-J'en ai peur, oui. Aucune arme, aucun être humain n'a jamais pu l'arrêter depuis des siècles et ça ne risquera pas de changer si jamais elle gagnait contre toi.

-Mais toi ? Où es-tu et pourquoi ne t'interposes-tu pas ?

-Le fait de t'avoir donné mon pouvoir principal m'a condamnée aux limbes…

-Quoi ? Mais…tu le savais ?

-Disons que je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Nomallia aurait fini par me trouver, même si j'étais allée au bout du monde, et par s'approprier mes pouvoirs, ce qui était hors de question. Si je m'étais suicidée, je serais allée en enfer et elle serait certainement venue me rendre une petite visite pour me voler, une fois encore, mes pouvoirs. La seule solution qui me restait, tu la connais : donner mon pouvoir à un être humain désintéressé et sur lequel Nomallia n'aurait aucune prise à cause de mon don. Si tu savais, Dean comme je m'en suis voulue de te faire endurer ça et je m'en veux encore de te mettre dans cette situation que tu n'as jamais demandée…Excuse-moi, Dean, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai si jamais tu devais en subir les conséquences…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Rachel…C'est plutôt toi qu'il faut plaindre en ce moment, tu t'es sacrifiée une fois de plus…Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir donné ça, je ne te le cache pas mais aujourd'hui, je comprends tes motivations et je te pardonne.

-Vraiment ? Oh, merci, Dean, merci mille fois, je ne mérite pas cette attention…Oh non, je sens mon esprit repartir vers les limbes, je dois te laisser, il ne me reste que quelques minutes à peine…

-Alors, adieu Rachel, j'espère trouver un jour le moyen de te sortir de là, je te le promets…

-Pas la peine, Dean, c'est gentil mais personne n'a jamais pu en sortir mais seulement s'y décomposer…

-J'essaierai quand même…Mais, dis-moi une dernière chose, Rachel, qui est cet homme dont j'ai entendu tant de peine et de colère ? Ca me tracasse, j'ai l'impression de le connaître et en même temps qu'il est un parfait étranger…

-Attends, je regarde dans ton esprit pour savoir de qui tu me parles…Mais Dean, dit-elle après quelques secondes…c'est incroyable ! Mais c'est… »

Mais à cet instant, la voix de Rachel s'éteignit brusquement comme coupée et Dean resta plusieurs minutes à écouter si la voix de Rachel revenait mais rien ne revint. Seul le silence occupait son esprit. Alors il se réveilla complètement, complètement en sueurs, choqué par ces dernières paroles et la disparition définitive de Rachel. Une seconde de plus et il aurait su qui était cet homme qu'apparemment il devait très bien connaître. Déçu et désappointé, il s'assit sur son lit quelques minutes, essayant de faire la synthèse de tout ce que Rachel lui avait révélé. Ainsi, s'il ne voulait pas affronter Nomallia ou perdait le combat contre elle, il redeviendrait comme avant, ses souvenirs émergeraient du néant. Il redeviendrait le Dean d'autrefois, celui que Sam avait toujours connu et qu'il préférait sûrement à celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce passé qui lui manquait tellement lui serait révélé. Il avait le choix entre sauver sa mémoire ou sauver des innocents face aux pouvoirs grandissants de Nomallia. La tentation était très grande et était aussi vive dans son esprit qu'un feu ardent. Mais voulait-il seulement redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois ? Il avait appris des choses sur lui qui allaient complètement à l'encontre de son éthique d'aujourd'hui et il se changerait à nouveau en ce chasseur peut-être très doué pour la chasse, ok, mais avec moins de moralité qu'il n'en avait maintenant. Le choix était très difficile car il sentait bien que Sam voulait voir son frère être à nouveau celui d'autrefois et non hésitant et moins fort que le frère qu'il connaissait et aimait tant. Que faire ? Faire plaisir à son frère à qui il tenait tellement ou venir en aide au monde des chasseurs en éliminant une très grande menace ? De plus, n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs, il souhaitait ardemment les perdre mais ce faisant, il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il était dans le passé et ça, c'était problématique, n'étant pas sûr que ce fût la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision et décida de s'en tenir là et d'y réfléchir mûrement, il avait encore le temps après tout.

Il se leva, prenant des précautions, se sentant encore un peu faible et faisant bien attention à tenir éloignées toutes ces voix qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : revenir à la surface. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un minimum de concentration pour qu'elles restent faibles, sachant désormais doser son attention. Soupirant longuement, il ouvrit la porte pour aller voir son frère et Bobby, assis dans une pièce non loin de là. Sam se précipita vers lui et le fit aussitôt s'asseoir sur un fauteuil :

« Alors, ça va mieux, tu es moins fatigué, les voix ne sont pas revenues ?

-Je te remercie, Sammy, ça va mieux, mais je les entends toujours en sourdine mais c'est toujours mieux. »

L'inquiétude passée, Dean leur raconta sa conversation télépathique avec la jeune sorcière exilée tout en omettant le fait qu'il aurait le choix et aussi la possibilité de son échec lors du combat. Sam et Bobby méditèrent ces paroles pendant quelques minutes :

« Ainsi, ce serait à toi que reviendrait le rôle d'éliminer définitivement cette Nomallia ?

-Eh oui, Sam, je serai une sorte de sauveur mais d'abord il faut que je puisse revenir de ce chemin épineux, je suppose. D'ailleurs vous avez trouvé des choses sur ça et sur des épreuves que j'aurai à passer ?

-Non, rien. C'est comme si ça n'existait pas.

-Il existe forcément, sinon elle ne m'en aurait pas parlé. Peut-être que personne n'en ai revenu pour en parler, tout simplement.

-Ce n'est guère rassurant pour autant, remarqua Bobby.

-Je verrai bien le moment venu, après tout. Rien sur Nomallia non plus, je suppose ?

-Non, rien du tout dans mes fichus bouquins ni par mes contacts, répondit Bobby avec colère.

-Mais parle-moi encore de ce que t'a dit Rachel sur ta confrontation avec Nomallia.

-Ecoute, Sam, je vous ai tout dit, soupira Dean, soudain inquiet d'en dire trop et que Sam ne découvre par inadvertance de sa part, ses omissions volontaires.

-D'accord, mais dis-moi…

-Sam ! Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Reprendre la route, les chasses, tout ça… J'aimerai vraiment repartir chasser, comme avant…

-Vraiment ?s'étonna Sam. Je croyais que tu voudrais en découvrir davantage sur tes pouvoirs et sur ce qui t'attend.

-On ne trouvera rien de plus et en outre, selon elle, ce sera, quand je m'y attendrai le moins, que ce chemin se présentera à moi. Alors, on y va ? »

Sam opina en silence, surprit que son frère veuille repartir en chasse aussi rapidement. Le connaissant par cœur, il le soupçonna de lui cacher quelque chose.

En vérité, Dean voulait repartir sur les routes pour se rendre compte par lui-même ce qu'il valait aujourd'hui comme chasseur et s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'il redevienne le Dean d'autrefois qui lui faisait tant peur mais qu'en même temps, il avait tellement envie de connaître.

Remerciant Bobby, les frères remontèrent dans l'Impala, Dean se demandant vraiment ce qu'il découvrirait sur lui-même lors de leur prochaine chasse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Reprendre la route

Dean avait pris le volant davantage pour se convaincre que cette voiture lui appartenait réellement plutôt que par goût, même s'il adorait la conduire. Le silence s'était installé peu après leur départ et Sam n'osa le rompre, s'apercevant bien que son frère avait besoin de réfléchir et il comprenait parfaitement ce silence. Ils faisaient route vers l'enquête qu'ils auraient du faire quelques jours auparavant, avant que Dean n'ait son problème télépathique. Dean se posait sans arrêt les mêmes questions qu'à son réveil, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'y penser, comme si à force, il trouverait la solution mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait pour autant. Après quelques heures, il décida qu'il était temps de s'ouvrir un peu à son frère qui l'éclairerait peut-être sur le choix qu'il devrait adopter.

« Dis-moi, Sam…Est-ce que j'étais quelqu'un de bien avant mon accident ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sam, un peu étonné par cette soudaine question de moralité. Tu avais tes défauts comme tout le monde mais à part ça, tu étais un type bien.

-Est-ce que tu me préfères maintenant ou comme j'étais avant ?demanda Dean à brûle-pourpoint.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?s'étonna Sam. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, quelle différence ça fait ?

-Eh bien, je…j'étais sûrement très différent avant cet accident. Tu préférais peut-être le frère que j'étais, mes réactions, mes paroles, non ?

-Tu es un peu différent aujourd'hui, c'est vrai, Dean mais il n'empêche que tu restes mon frère…

-Oui, mais Sam…imagine qu'on puisse faire en sorte que je redevienne celui que j'étais avant, est-ce que tu préférerais retrouver chez moi mon ancienne personnalité ?demanda Dean en se raidissant soudain, craignant la réponse.

-On ne pourrait pas faire ça, je ne vois pas comment…réfléchit Sam à cette éventualité.

-Mais imagine, Sammy…imagine que tous ces derniers mois partent en fumée et que je redevienne le frère que tu as toujours connu, tu en serais sûrement soulagé et heureux, non ?

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas, Dean…mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas espérer mieux aujourd'hui de toi. Tu n'es pas exactement comme avant, c'est certain mais ça ne me fait rien, on est toujours aussi proches tous les deux et ça ne changera jamais. Tu te comportes avec moi de la même façon, tu sais et c'est bien ça le principal. Le reste, c'est rien du tout.

-Vraiment ?commença à sourire Dean. Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Sam à son tour. Jerk…

-Bitch, lui répondit Dean du tac au tac.

-Eh bien tu vois, dit Sam en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ca prouve bien que tu n'as pas du tout changé à mon égard. Tu seras toujours protecteur avec moi mais aussi un gonfleur de première. »

Dean ne répondit pas mais soudain, un nouvel espoir jaillissait en lui. Il commençait à réaliser à quel point il pouvait se sentir proche de son frère et combien celui-ci l'aimait. Et même s'il avait l'impression de seulement s'en rendre compte, il sentit que ces sentiments étaient encrés en lui depuis bien longtemps et qu'il aurait suffi de les chercher un peu pour les trouver. Faisant vrombir le moteur avec plaisir, Dean conduisit de plus belle avec plus de plaisir qu'il se souvenait n'en avoir jamais eu.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent finalement à Rapid City. Puisqu'ils étaient trop tard pour aller inspecter l'immeuble où s'étaient passés les événements tragiques, les frères prirent un motel à proximité. Mais étrangement, aucun d'eux ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil.

« Tu dors, Sam ?

-Non mais heureusement, tu m'aurais réveillé sinon.

-Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil. Tu veux qu'on revoie des indices pour notre affaire ?

-On sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, sans avoir vu les lieux, Dean, attendons demain matin…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour s'occuper ?

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir, c'est une bonne occupation ?

-Je n'y arriverais jamais et j'ai l'impression qu'on perd du temps quand on dort…Quoi ?s'exclama Dean en entendant Dean éclater de rire.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour les rôles seraient inversés, rigola Sam de plus belle. Toi, ne pas vouloir dormir à cause d'une perte de temps alors que tu es la plus grande marmotte de tous les temps !

-Vraiment ? Encore une déception sur moi-même… Tu as oublié : j'étais, dit-il en insistant sur le verbe au passé, la plus grande marmotte de tous les temps mais maintenant je suis insomniaque, peut-être parce que j'ai trop dormi durant mon coma.

-Je parierai plutôt sur tes pouvoirs, dit Sam en arrêtant de rire pour réfléchir à une explication plausible. Peut-être es-tu devenu trop sensible aux bruits et aux voix qui t'entourent.

-Mais non, je me concentre sans arrêt pour ne rien entendre trop fort.

-Eh bien justement ton cerveau a une trop grande activité cérébrale, ça explique que tu ne veuilles pas baisser ta garde en dormant. Je te comprends, j'étais pareil, quand j'avais mes visions dans des cauchemars, je n'osais plus dormir.

-Des visions et des cauchemars, quand ça ?demanda Dean, surpris.

-Ah c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens pas, soupira Sam, peu enclin à lui expliquer toute cette partie. Attends, j'ai une idée, dit-il soudain en approchant une chaise du lit de Dean et s'asseyant dessus. Tu vas te concentrer pour voir mes souvenirs concernant cette période, d'accord ?

-Mais Sam, je n'ai…je n'ai pas encore fait ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup de contrôle sur mon pouvoir, tu le sais bien.

-Justement, il faut essayer, tu dois t'entraîner si tu veux avoir un espoir de vaincre cette puissante sorcière. Allez, vas-y. J'ouvre mon esprit et je repense à ces souvenirs. A toi de faire le reste.

-Mais Sam…

-Dean, je sais que tu vas y arriver, tu vas maîtriser ton pouvoir, tu l'as déjà fait, alors recommence, tu le feras avec brio, j'en suis certain. »

La certitude de Sam et sa confiance en lui achevèrent de convaincre Dean qui se lança. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit tout en se concentrant sur les pensées et souvenirs de Sam. Soudain, tel un choc, Dean fut entraîné dans une série de visions surgissant du passé. C'est comme s'il voyait tout de l'extérieur, comme s'il était un spectateur invisible du spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. D'abord il vit Sam endormi près d'une très belle jeune femme blonde. Surpris, Dean s'aperçut que c'était sûrement la fameuse Jessica dont Sam lui avait parlé brièvement. Mais il vit soudain que le visage de Sam commençait à grimacer, comme en proie à un cauchemar. Alors, ce faisant, il entra dans l'esprit du Sam endormi et vit la plus horrible vision : cette jeune femme plaquée au plafond, en train de brûler vive, pendant que Sam ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour elle. Dean ressentit toute la douleur et le désespoir de Sam mais l'instant d'après Sam se réveilla, regarda Jess avec une intense inquiétude et trempé de sueur, se leva pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur lui, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Ensuite, Dean changea de lieu et de temps apparemment : il se vit lui-même astiquant une arme et soudain se précipitant vers Sam, écroulé par terre, se prenant la tête dans les mains, apparemment en proie à une grande douleur. Malgré son extériorité, il ressentit toute la souffrance et la détresse de Sam. Alors, il entra une nouvelle fois dans l'esprit de Sam, le Sam de sa vision, et vit ce qu'il voyait, un homme en train de mourir mystérieusement. La forte migraine de Sam tambourinait la tête de Dean également, qui ne put réprimer un gémissement. De nouvelles visions s'enchaînèrent encore et Dean put s'apercevoir à quel point son frère avait pu souffrir de ces visions cauchemardesques. Enfin, alors que Dean croyait ces visions finies et qu'il se sentait presque émergé des souvenirs de Sam, la dernière vision lui glaça littéralement le sang. Il vit un démon aux yeux jaunes, sûrement celui qui était cause de leurs malheurs, ramener un Sam adulte au temps de ses six mois, la nuit de la mort de leur mère. Pâlissant de plus en plus, Dean aperçut avec horreur et incompréhension le démon aux yeux jaunes de la vision se faire une coupure au poignet et verser son propre sang goutte à goutte dans la bouche de Sam bébé. Dean put lire la même détresse et horreur sur le visage de son frère à cette vue. L'instant d'après, il entendit sa mère tutoyer le démon, semblant presque le connaître.

Soudain, aussi vite qu'il y était entré, Dean sortit des souvenirs de Sam et rouvrit péniblement les yeux dans leur chambre de motel, sous le regard inquiet de Sam, penché sur lui, Dean étant tombé allongé sur le lit :

« Ca va, Dean ?demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

-Eh ben…c'est encore pire comme sensation que quand on se shoote… enfin, je crois, je ne sais même pas si je me suis drogué un jour…Mais ça va, dans l'ensemble…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment très pâle…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Dean en pensant avec frissons à la toute dernière vision qui, il en était certain, n'avait pas été voulue par Sam, ayant dû échapper à son contrôle. Mais il préféra ne rien en dire pour l'instant et y réfléchir à tête reposée. Blesser son frère était la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde.

-Alors qu'as-tu vu exactement ?demanda Sam, curieux. »

Dean lui raconta fidèlement toutes les scènes qu'il avait vues, en omettant pourtant la dernière, trop perturbante pour divulguer à Sam qu'il connaissait désormais la vérité sur ce fameux soir que Sam lui avait caché. Car Dean savait en son cœur que son frère ne lui avait jamais révélé pareille vision, c'était trop important et il aurait inclus ces détails d'importance dans le récit qu'il lui avait fait quelque temps plus tôt.

Absolument exténués l'un et l'autre par cette intrusion dans l'esprit de Sam, ils finirent par s'endormir. Avant de s'endormir, Sam repensa à la première vision que Dean avait eue de la mort de Jess et il était presque soulagé de savoir que Dean en connaisse les détails. Cela avait été un fardeau si lourd à porter pendant toutes ces années qu'enfin son frère pouvait l'aider à soigner cette blessure qui ne serait jamais complètement guérie. Pourtant, Sam était intrigué. Quand il avait laissé Dean entrer dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce souvenir-là, étant trop gêné pour le partager, mais plutôt aux suivants que Dean lui avait énuméré. Comment Dean avait-il pu pénétrer aussi loin dans ses souvenirs sans que lui-même ne s'aperçoive nullement des souvenirs consultés ? Sam espéra alors de tout son cœur que Dean n'avait pas vu des souvenirs beaucoup plus importants et embarrassants, surtout la fois où le démon aux yeux jaunes l'avait emmené le soir de la mort de leur mère. Sam craignit un instant que Dean n'ait découvert la vérité mais pourquoi après tout, aurait-il vu cette vision en particulier ? Se tranquillisant l'esprit sur ce point en pensant que Dean lui en aurait certainement parlé à cause du choc qu'il aurait ressenti, Sam s'endormit profondément.

Quant à Dean, il n'était pas encore endormi quand Sam plongea dans les bras de Morphée. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de voir et qu'il devait digérer en un temps record. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sam avait autant souffert durant l'époque de ses visions ni que celles-ci avaient pu être autant douloureuses moralement que physiquement. Il repensa avec tristesse à cette pauvre Jessica morte ainsi, que Sam avait dû rêver encore et encore pour finalement le vivre d'une façon horrible. Il comprit d'autant mieux la tristesse de Sam concernant cette époque et le fait qu'il veuille parler le moins possible de sa petite amie. Il se promit de soutenir Sam quoiqu'il arrive et de l'aider à supporter cette peine non encore cicatrisée. Mais soudain, la dernière vision se représenta à lui comme un coup de poignard. Sam avait ainsi du sang de démon en lui depuis l'âge de six mois, expliquant par ce fait le pouvoir qu'il avait eu. La surprise et l'horreur passée, Dean se reprit et culpabilisa d'avoir réagi ainsi face à cette révélation. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi Sam ne lui avait jamais rien révélé de cette soirée, il en aurait fait tout autant à sa place. Il ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. Et pourtant, il craignait que Sam ne se traite de monstre ou d'autre qualificatif tout aussi horrible car pour Dean, Sam resterait son frère à part entière pour toujours et peu importait ces quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient tant changé leur vie. Son amour pour Sam n'en serait jamais atteint. Enfin, Dean pensa à leur mère et à sa connaissance apparente du fameux démon. Mais même s'il était hautement intrigué par ce point, sa confiance en leur mère resta aussi solide, pensant qu'il devait y avoir une réponse tout à fait normale à ça. Dès qu'il s'en sentirait le courage, Dean se promit de parler à Sam de ce qu'il avait découvert pour lever toute ambiguïté et zone d'ombre entre eux. Sur le matin, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil mais dans un sommeil léger et agité où sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir tout dit à Sam sur le choix qui lui serait offert le hantait.

Dean se réveilla le premier, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures seulement. Il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé ou d'attaque pour une nouvelle chasse mais son esprit, embué et engourdi, l'empêchait de dormir convenablement comme Sam, encore profondément endormi. Sortant sur la pointe des pieds, Dean partit chercher leur petit déjeuner, espérant que Sam ne dormirait pas trop longtemps quand même pour que son café ne refroidisse pas. Mais à peine rentré, Dean vit que Sam se levait.

« Bien dormi ?lança Sam joyeusement, mais ne rencontrant que le regard noir de Dean. Bon, ok, je n'ai rien dit… »

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Sam s'apercevant de la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Mais Dean sembla plus en forme quand ils partirent vers l'immeuble en question, munis de leurs fausses plaques du FBI.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Investigations

Les frères passèrent sans problèmes la sécurité à l'extérieur de l'immeuble et purent enquêter tranquillement. Sans se poser de questions et presqu'instinctivement, Dean prit lui-même l'EMF et l'alluma comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard amusé et rassuré de Sam qui ne laissa rien paraître à son frère.

Les accidents s'étaient produits dans tout l'immeuble, que ce soit au deuxième ou au cinquième étage. Laborieusement, ils durent inspecter chaque pièce, en se répartissant les étages. Alors que l'EMF de Dean réagissait dans au moins une pièce de chaque étage inspecté, que ce soit sur un tapis ou sur un mur, Sam ne trouva rien d'exceptionnel mais se promit d'étudier le plan de l'immeuble lors de sa construction. Quelques heures plus tard, les frères se rejoignirent au rez-de-chaussée et repartirent aussitôt à leur motel, sous le regard inquisiteur des policiers postés à l'entrée.

« Alors, des choses intéressantes ?demanda Dean.

-Non, rien de très intéressant mais j'ai pensé que tout pouvait provenir des sous-bassements de l'immeuble, ça arrive parfois. Et toi ?

-Eh bien, l'EMF a vibré plusieurs fois, ça peut indiquer quelque chose d'assez dangereux, je suppose.

-Pas obligatoirement, ça peut indiquer le passage des esprits simplement.

-Ah oui, et j'ai aussi trouvé une chose dégoûtante et noire au troisième étage.

-Oh, ça devait être de l'ectoplasme, remarqua Sam. Ca prouve qu'on a bien affaire à un ou plusieurs esprits.

-T'es sérieux, de l'ectoplasme ? Beurk…Et dire que j'y ai touché…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va rien te faire du tout, on en a déjà touché par le passé et il ne s'est rien passé, sourit Sam face à l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage de Dean.

-T'es sûr ?s'inquiéta Dean. Mais il eut un instant de réflexion et dit finalement en souriant avant que Sam ne réponde : Ah oui, effectivement, je ne risque rien, t'as raison.

-Hé !s'indigna Sam. Toi, tu as lu mes pensées, tu n'as pas le droit !

-Désolé, c'est parti tout seul, sourit Dean d'un air malin.

-Arrête ça, ok, sinon ça va mal faire !

-Très bien, monsieur le pudique. Je vais aller faire un tour et interroger les voisins dans les maisons avoisinantes de l'immeuble pour savoir si rien ne s'est passé d'étrange, un drame ou autre…

-C'est ça et profite-en pour user de ton talent sur eux et non sur moi, si ça t'amuse tant que ça !lui lança Sam alors que Dean sortait de la chambre. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire à cette perspective. Il se rendit aux dites maisons et ne trouva que des personnes ignorantes des événements passés dans l'immeuble d'à-côté. Mais bien qu'il trouve plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru de lire les pensées pendant qu'il parlait, il réussit quand même à entendre quelques bribes. Il faillit pourtant par deux fois éclater de rire quand la première fois une femme pensa déshabiller Dean s'il faisait un pas de plus et la seconde fois quand un jeune allumé pensa embrasser fougueusement sa télé à la place de la fille qui venait de le plaquer. Etant trop tôt pour rentrer au motel où il serait encore tenté de lire les pensées de son frère, il alla dans un bar. S'asseyant seul à une table, il aurait surpris son frère une fois de plus car il commanda seulement un café. Le bar était assez bien rempli, alors Dean put se concentrer comme il le voulait, fermer les yeux et essayer de s'entraîner sur chacune des voix autour de lui. Le début fut laborieux avec ces vingtaines de voix qui telles un essaim, ne parvenaient pas à être identifiables ou déchiffrables. S'occasionnant par là même une grosse migraine, Dean se concentra davantage et tenta d'isoler d'abord une puis deux, ensuite trois voix et d'entendre distinctement leurs paroles. Au bout de deux heures et de cinq cafés, il était parvenu à maîtriser la moitié des voix.

Pensant que ça suffisait pour l'instant, il rentra, chancelant à leur motel. Sam, inquiet et marchant de long en large, l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« Mais où étais-tu passé, je me faisais un sang d'encre ?demanda Sam, furieux mais sa colère passa à l'inquiétude quand il dut retenir Dean pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il parvint tout juste à l'étendre sur l'un des lits. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien…marmonna Dean, les yeux fermés.

-Un démon ou un esprit t'a attaqué ? Ou peut-être l'une de ces sorcières qui nous recherchait ?

-Mais non, Sammy, personne ne s'en est pris à moi…

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?insista Sam.

-J'ai trop forcé sur la boisson télépathique…

-Hein ?demanda Sam, ne comprenant rien.

-Je suis allé dans ce bar et je me suis entraîné à mon don de télépathie.

-Et tu crois que c'était prudent de faire ça ? Je dois être avec toi quand tu fais ce genre de choses, tu as vu dans quel état ça te met !s'écria Sam, plus soulagé quand même qu'autre chose. Et alors ?demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

-J'ai réussi à 50, c'est déjà ça…

-Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à maîtriser 50 des pensées là-bas ? Mais il y avait beaucoup de monde ?

-Une vingtaine peut-être.

-Waouh ! Mais c'est magnifique, Dean !

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas si magnifique que ça…

-Mais si, je t'assure, je suis très fier de toi, sourit Sam.

-Vraiment ?dit Dean en rouvrant les yeux.

-Bien sûr. Je commence à espérer que tu as peut-être une chance de vaincre cette Nomallia si tu t'entraînes convenablement. Je t'aiderai au besoin, j'en serai enchanté.

-Quoi, tu veux jouer les cobayes pour moi et devenir un rat de laboratoire ? Je suis flatté, rigola Dean. Mais je crois que tu es trop grand pour entrer dans une cage avec une petite roue.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, monsieur le télépathe. »

Là-dessus s'engagea une bagarre entre les frères quand Sam se jeta sur son frère pour lui décocher quelques coups auxquels Dean résista mais avec moins de vigueur que d'habitude, sa tête le tambourinant douloureusement. Dean finit donc par lâcher prise pour s'écrouler par terre, se tenant la tête dans les mains, ayant l'impression d'avoir le crâne pris dans un étau.

Sam cessa aussitôt de rire et s'approcha de lui, inquiet et culpabilisa d'avoir trop secoué son frère aîné. Bien que Sam lui demande sans arrêt si ça allait, Dean ne répondait pas, prostré dans un coin de la chambre, sa tête lui faisant un mal horrible. Ayant mis la tête sur ses genoux, il essayait d'apaiser la douleur en se détendant au maximum mais rien n'y faisait.

Au bout d'une heure, la situation était la même et devint d'ailleurs alarmante quand Sam vit du sang atterrir sur le sol. Il s'aperçut en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de Dean que du sang coulait de son nez sans même que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Réalisant que ses propres pensées pouvaient peut-être lui faire du mal, Sam se dit que le contraire serait sûrement efficace. Il s'assit alors face à Dean et ouvrit totalement son esprit en pensant à la mer, à des vagues reposantes et douces, à une brise légère, fraîche et bienfaitrice. Il sentit que Dean se détendait.

En effet, ce procédé marchait à merveille. Dean qui avait souffert énormément pendant une heure entière s'était soudain senti transporté ailleurs. Il avait atterri sur cette superbe plage où la mer s'étendait face à lui à perte de vue. Il sentait qu'il était dans l'esprit de Sam et cette vue et ces sensations le reposaient tellement que progressivement toute douleur s'effaça. La mer l'hypnotisait tellement elle était belle, il ne pensait plus à rien. Sa reconnaissance pour Sam fut immense mais au moment où il voulut émerger et remercier son frère, il s'endormit dans un profond sommeil. Dans la chambre, Sam vit effectivement son frère se mettre doucement sur le côté et s'endormir. Esquissant un sourire de joie et de soulagement, Sam se leva sans bruit, prit un oreiller qu'il mit délicatement sous la tête de son frère et une couverture qu'il posa sur Dean.

Sam se réinstalla ensuite à son ordinateur pour continuer ses recherches, interrompues par son inquiétude et pianota sans bruit sur son clavier.

Quand Dean se réveilla, il se sentait incroyablement reposé, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des jours. Ne captant pratiquement aucune pensée, il sauta presque sur ses jambes sans le moindre vertige et balaya la chambre du regard à la recherche de Sam. Il s'avéra que son frère était absent. Ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure, et reprenant du poil de la bête, il téléphona à un livreur de pizzas.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Sam rentra dans la chambre sans bruit, il trouva son frère attablé devant plusieurs cartons de pizzas, la bouche pleine à craquer, tenant une part de pizza d'une main et de l'autre surfant sur internet. Au lieu de se fâcher contre son frère qui devait certainement étaler pas mal de graisse sur son clavier, Sam se contenta de sourire en voyant son frère tellement en forme. En le voyant, Dean referma l'ordinateur précipitamment, cacha la part de pizza aussi bien qu'il put, c'est-à-dire dans sa poche et avala d'un seul coup tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, ce qui provoqua un bel étouffement. Après quelques minutes et après que Sam lui ait tapé dans le dos d'un air moqueur, Dean lui demanda d'une voix légèrement étouffée :

« Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les pizzas aux champignons, sourit Sam, d'un air moqueur.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout. Je l'avais commandée rien que pour toi, mon vieux.

-C'est ça, c'est pour cela qu'elle est déjà mangée aux trois quarts ?

-Ah ben…euh…un intrus a du venir ici et la manger sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je ne vois que cette explication, répliqua Dean de son air le plus innocent et regardant autour de lui, à la recherche dudit intrus. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'en éclater de rire. Voulant passer à autre chose, il montra à Dean un document officiel.

« Bon, passons. Regarde plutôt ce que je viens de dénicher. Lors de la construction de l'immeuble, ils n'ont pas fait attention qu'il y avait cinq corps enterrés là, une famille entière d'ailleurs, dévastée par la grippe il y a un siècle.

-La grippe ?s'étonna Dean.

-Ben oui, elle produisait beaucoup de morts à cette époque.

-Mais comment la famille a été enterrée là et par qui ?

-Apparemment les cimetières étaient bondés et cette famille était si pauvre qu'on les aurait mis en fosse commune. Je suppose qu'une personne proche et tenant à eux a voulu les enterrer dans leur jardin pour les éviter ça.

-Tu veux dire que ce sous-sol était en fait leur jardin ?

-Eh oui, avant la construction de cet immeuble, ils ont dû démolir plusieurs maisons branlantes qui étaient très anciennes et désertes.

-Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas manifestés lors de la construction au lieu d'il y a quelques semaines ?

-J'ai constaté que la veille du premier accident, il s'est produit un léger tremblement de terre qui a dû remuer le sol et sûrement les locataires en profondeur. Ils n'ont pas dû être très contents de ne plus être les bienvenus chez eux et que des intrus aient pris la place.

-Et c'est la famille entière qui est responsable ?

-Aucune idée. Pour davantage de sécurité, on brûlera les cinq corps.

-Ca va être réjouissant, remarqua Dean avec une légère moue.

-On a toujours procédé ainsi, ça te gêne ?s'énerva Sam.

-Non, pas du tout, s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-On va attendre cette nuit pour y aller.

-Ok, c'est toi qui décides apparemment… »

Mais alors que Sam allait répondre en s'énervant, Dean fit signe qu'il resterait bouche cousue. Préparant leur matériel, ils attendirent en silence quelques heures la tombée de la nuit.

L'heure venue, les deux frères partirent vers l'immeuble et passèrent en catimini devant les gardes postés à l'entrée. Ils se rendirent aussitôt au sous-sol. Heureusement la cave n'était pas très grande et ils trouvèrent aussitôt qu'une fissure s'était formée, due probablement au tremblement de terre. Le sol en ciment leur arracha une grimace. Ils devraient enlever tout ce ciment avant d'accomplir leur tâche. Se retroussant les manches, les deux frères prirent leurs pioches et espérèrent seulement que ce boucan ne serait pas entendu par les gardes. Mais apparemment les gardes étaient plus sourds qu'ils ne le paraissaient ou étaient trop éloignés de la cave pour entendre quoique ce soit. Enfin, ils parvinrent à voir la terre et ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Dégageant suffisamment d'espace cimenté pour avoir une chance de découvrir tous les corps, ils creusèrent, ce qui leur sembla du beurre à côté de ce qu'ils avaient enlevé. Alors que le trou commençait à être assez profond, la pelle de Sam cogna sur ce qui leur semblait être un crâne. Et en effet, ils découvrirent ainsi le premier des corps. Il s'avéra que les cinq corps étaient les uns à côté des autres, facilitant grandement leur travail. Ils devaient quand même asperger de sel, d'eau bénite et d'essence chacun des squelettes au cas où l'un d'eux résisterait.

Sam se chargea des trois plus proches pendant que Dean faisait les deux derniers. Mais alors que Sam avait déjà commencé, Dean était resté immobile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les corps avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Il ne comprenait pas comment des êtres humains et non des démons, des personnes qui avaient vécu comme eux, pouvaient devenir des meurtriers après leur mort. Ca lui semblait totalement aberrant. Dans un sens, il les plaignait d'éprouver toute cette colère et cette haine qui n'était pas assez justifiable pour tuer des vivants. Hésitant tout d'abord, il suivit quand même au bout de quelques secondes l'exemple de son frère qui en avait presque fini avec le premier, et arrosa l'un des corps de sel, puis d'eau bénite. Il eut beaucoup plus de mal avec l'essence qu'il considérait davantage sacrilège qu'autre chose. Mais fermant les yeux, il versa à l'aveuglette, s'apercevant à peine que sa main aspergeait exactement là où il fallait, comme plus habituée qu'autre chose. Mais son esprit et ses yeux restaient quand même aux aguets, prêt à la moindre complication, surveillant toutes les cinq secondes autour d'eux si personne ne viendrait les interrompre.

Alors que Dean et Sam commençaient à asperger de sel les deux derniers corps, le pire se produisit. Sam, tout à son travail, ne vit pas un esprit se matérialiser derrière lui, prêt à lui asséner un coup de massue. Dean, qui n'avait cessé de regarder autour de lui pendant son travail, inquiet à la moindre intrusion, vit cet esprit prêt à attaquer son frère. Sans hésitation, il se jeta à temps sur Sam pour ne pas qu'il reçoive le coup. Il le reçut lui-même mais dans le dos, lui occasionnant une terrible douleur. Alors qu'ils se relevaient tous deux avec peine, ils virent les quatre autres esprits apparaître devant eux, chacun armé d'une arme différente. Pendant que Sam tirait sur eux des balles remplies de sel, Dean tenta, malgré la douleur dorsale qui l'obligeait à rester à genoux, de répandre ce qu'il restait sur les corps. Mais Sam arrivait à peine à protéger son frère des attaques des esprits qui devenaient de plus en plus féroces et puissants, craignant de moins en moins les balles de sel. Tandis que Dean venait de finir et qu'il cherchait rapidement à tâtons dans sa poche son briquet, un des esprits, le petit garçon, vint lui planter un couteau dans l'épaule droite, manquant le cœur de peu. Laissant échapper un cri, Dean ne put pas assez retenir l'attention de Sam, qui tirait à tout va sur les quatre autres qui l'entouraient sans arrêt. Dean se concentra alors de toutes ses forces et canalisa toute sa force télépathique contre l'esprit du garçon. Il réussit dans un ultime effort mental à saisir les furtives pensées de l'esprit et à les retourner contre lui comme une grenade. Il ignora son saignement de nez et se concentra au maximum pour finalement voir le sourire de l'esprit se transformer en une grimace épouvantable puis disparaître de sa vue. Avant de s'écrouler, Dean alluma le briquet et le jeta sur les cinq corps, pour s'évanouir la seconde d'après…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Premier round

Il entendait une voix très lointaine appeler son nom avec insistance mais il avait beaucoup de mal à revenir vers cette voix qu'il aimait pourtant plus que tout. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller et pourtant il savait qu'il le devait. Dans une soudaine impulsion, Dean rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Sam pencher sur lui avec angoisse.

« Dean !

-Oui, je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu m'as foutu les jetons, tu sais ça ?

-Fallait pas…Alors on les a eu ?

-Ils ont bien flambé pendant que tu restais dans les vapes. J'ignore comment tu as réussi cet exploit mais repousser l'esprit de ce garçon sans armes et seulement avec ta volonté, c'était vraiment impressionnant, je te jure, dit-il, le visage fier de son frère.

-Merci mais tu sais, ce n'était pas si dur que ça…

-Arrête, sois pas modeste. J'ai bien vu l'effort qu'il t'a fallu. Allez, viens, rentrons… »

Mais quand Dean se leva, ses jambes tremblèrent et il faillit tomber à la renverse. Sam le retint à temps et mettant l'un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule, il aida son frère à sortir de l'immeuble pour rejoindre leur voiture à l'extérieur. Mais sortir sans se faire remarquer des gardes fut moins aisé qu'en arrivant puisque Dean menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Après les avoir distrait avec un caillou jeté au loin, les frères purent sortir sans encombre et rejoindre leur motel, Dean installé à l'arrière de l'Impala pour qu'il puisse s'allonger.

Quand Sam arriva au motel et se retourna vers son frère, il s'aperçut que Dean s'était tout simplement endormi sur la banquette arrière. Laissant son frère se reposer, Sam sortit sans bruit et rejoignit leur chambre où il se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits pour un repos bien mérité.

La vive lumière du soleil réveilla brutalement Dean qui se retrouva tout ankylosé d'avoir dormi sur la banquette de sa voiture. Pestant contre son frère de ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour dormir sur un bon matelas, Dean sortit tant bien que mal de la voiture, étant toujours assez faible sur ses jambes. Sa douleur due au couteau planté dans son épaule par l'esprit la veille au soir se réveilla soudain, lui remettant en mémoire ces douloureux souvenirs. Ayant pas mal saigné durant la nuit, sa blessure avait tâché le cuir des sièges. Jurant cette fois encore plus fort contre Sam et cette blessure ignorée durant la nuit, Dean se dirigea vers la chambre en se promettant de faire vivre à Sam un réveil digne de ce nom. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur chambre, Dean sentit un vent glacial l'effleurer. Craignant que ce fusse ce qu'il pensait être, il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette l'envoyer valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, atterrissant dans un fracas de vitre et de plâtre à travers la chambre où Sam dormait paisiblement la seconde d'avant. Sam se leva en bondissant de son lit, une arme pointée sur leur assaillant, Dean inconscient et blessé par sa traversée, couché à terre à côté de lui. Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de tirer que la silhouette l'envoya contre le mur derrière lui en l'immobilisant totalement. Dean choisit ce moment pour émerger mais se retrouva lui aussi figé sur place, assis contre un des lits : il s'aperçut que des morceaux de verre lui avaient écorché le visage et le torse.

« Enfin, je vous retrouve, Dean et Sam Winchester, dit la personne qui se révéla être la sorcière les ayant attaqué dans le chalet quand ils étaient encore avec Rachel.

-Vous ?s'étonna Sam. Comment ? Rachel nous avait protégé contre…

-Eh bien, l'un de vous a sûrement voulu nous faire plaisir en l'enlevant, sourit-elle. »

Dean s'aperçut alors qu'il ne sentait plus le bracelet et se souvint avec horreur que lors de son combat avec l'esprit, le bracelet lui avait été arraché avec le couteau qui l'avait blessé.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez exactement ?demanda Sam.

-Eh bien, ton frère a un pouvoir qui appartient à Nomallia. Il doit le redonner et vite.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, c'était à Rachel, ce pouvoir, s'insurgea Dean.

-Non, puisqu'elle était une sorcière, il était destiné à servir Nomallia et elle le savait.

-Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, c'était une bonne sorcière. Elle m'a fait une passation de pouvoir en toute connaissance de cause.

-Quoi, elle a osé faire la passation de pouvoir ?demanda la sorcière en pâlissant soudain.

-Oui, et ainsi, elle vous a eu en beauté, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

-Si je vous amène tous les deux à Nomallia, je suis persuadée qu'elle trouvera la solution, sourit-elle soudain. »

Les frères se regardèrent, un peu paniqués à cette idée. Alors, instinctivement, Dean se concentra et réussit ce qu'il avait projeté. La sorcière, prête à leur prendre chacun un bras, tourna la tête et tendit l'oreille. On entendait distinctement des voitures arriver, des pas précipités sur le parking du motel et des bruits d'armements de fusil. Jurant à haute voix, la sorcière s'enfuit, libérant par là même les frères de son emprise.

Sam, étonné, attendit plus qu'autre chose que la porte soit défoncée par ces personnes venant à leur rescousse mais rien ne vint. Ne comprenant rien, il regarda son frère qui était en train de sourire.

« Non, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui…

-Je suis un génie, ne dis pas le contraire.

-Tu as réussi à nous faire entendre de faux bruits ?demanda Sam, impressionné.

-Tu sais, l'oreille interne est plus facile à manipuler qu'on ne le croit et franchement c'est devenu un jeu d'enfant quand j'ai eu les bruits en tête et réuni la concentration nécessaire. J'ai adoré quand elle a fait cette tête, rigola-t-il.

-Chapeau, mon vieux, tu as contrôlé parfaitement ton pouvoir, c'est dingue d'y être arrivé aussi rapidement.

-C'était presque naturel en fait, comme instinctif. Le pouvoir télépathe, qui m'a été offert par Rachel, ne m'appartenait pas, ça doit être pour ça que je le contrôle moins bien.

-Quand même, tu le contrôles très bien aussi. Tu réussis maintenant à faire des bruitages, rigola Sam à son tour.

-Je suis bon pour faire du cinéma et voir plein de filles alléchantes, alors, sourit Dean à cette idée plus que plaisante mais il se reprit rapidement. Mais je dois y aller si je veux récupérer le bracelet dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble, dit Dean en se levant péniblement.

-Attends, je vais soigner toutes tes blessures avant et je viendrai avec toi.

-Non, j'y vais, ça peut attendre et j'y vais seul car quand je suis prêt de toi, tu n'as plus aucune protection, alors tant que je n'ai pas récupéré mon bracelet de protection, ne reste pas trop près de moi.

-Mais Dean, tu es trop faible pour…

-Arrête, j'ai la force de Superman. Je vais prendre sur mes réserves et une fois revenu, soins et dodo, promis, Sammy. »

En souriant, Dean n'ajouta rien de plus et se dépêcha d'aller à l'immeuble malgré son épaule qui le lançait énormément et son corps qu'il sentait presque écorché à vif. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire également une fois la porte refermée sur son frère : Dean n'avait pas tant changé que ça et Sam sentait chaque jour qu'il n'était pas si différent d'avant et qu'avec le temps, tout redeviendrait normal. Priant pour que son frère revienne sain et sauf, il téléphona à Bobby pour le tenir au courant des derniers événements.

Dean n'eut aucun mal à passer au travers des filets des gardes qui d'ailleurs jouaient aux cartes et retrouva facilement son bracelet un peu enfoui dans la terre dont ils avaient recouverts les cendres. Heureusement le bracelet n'avait pas été du tout abîmé et était seulement coupé à un endroit. Le rattachant rapidement à son poignet, Dean revint sans encombre au motel, plus éreinté au retour qu'à l'aller, la fatigue se faisant ressentir cruellement mais souriant à l'idée que son frère le soignerait et qu'il pourrait dormir tout son saoul ensuite.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. La sorcière ayant attaqué les frères était venue faire son rapport à Nomallia et celle-ci n'était pas vraiment du genre indulgente.

« Quoi ? Tu t'es fait avoir comme une simple débutante, imbécile !s'exclama-t-elle. Il t'a abusé avec son pouvoir et t'a fait croire à des bruits inexistants. Et dire que je te croyais la meilleure de mes sorcières, je suis servie…

-On peut encore le retrouver par l'absence de sa protection, maîtresse, tenta la sorcière, aussi pâle qu'une morte.

-Et que crois-tu, idiote ? Il l'a déjà récupéré à cette heure, je le sais. Tu n'es qu'une incapable. Alors, ainsi, Rachel a osé pratiquer une passation de pouvoir… Intéressant, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle en serait capable, ça explique sa soudaine disparition, l'imbécile s'est bannie ce faisant.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait alors ?

-Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à moi, sourit-elle. Elle craignait de venir dans notre camp, elle sentait que je m'approchais d'elle, que je l'obligerai à quitter son statut intenable de bonne sorcière.

-Comment allez-vous faire avec ce Dean Winchester alors ? Il est donc intouchable maintenant ?

-Ne surestime jamais les êtres humains. Je vais tout simplement augmenter ses pouvoirs. Envers une personne expérimentée comme l'était Rachel, c'était chose impossible, elle les contrôlait trop bien et ça l'aurait renforcée au contraire mais avec un débutant, c'est extrêmement facile de lui faire perdre pied avec ces pouvoirs qui lui sont presque encore inconnus et avec un peu de chance, il ne supportera pas et en mourra, sourit-elle. »

Dans le petit motel, Dean était à cent lieues de se douter de ce que mijotait son ennemie. Il dormait paisiblement depuis quelques heures pendant lesquelles Sam avait cherché de nouvelles affaires dans le coin.

Sam, éreinté par les événements et ses recherches, était prêt à s'allonger à son tour quand il vit Dean se réveiller en sursaut et s'écroulant par terre, hurlant de douleur. Il s'agitait tellement qu'il était tout à fait impossible à Sam de l'approcher malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Dean se tordait dans tous les sens, se tenant la tête avec les deux mains. Sam se sentait complètement impuissant et était affolé par la tournure de la situation qui devenait dramatique. Il tenta de refaire ce qu'il avait déjà fait en se concentrant pour apaiser l'esprit de son frère mais apparemment, ça n'eut aucun effet, la crise que subissait Dean semblait être au-delà de tout apaisement et de toute guérison.

En effet, Dean n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie. Il sentait chaque millimètre carré de sa peau, de ses muscles, de ses os et de son esprit bouillonner d'une force impressionnante. Des millions de voix l'avaient envahi soudainement et toute sa concentration, et son calme ne changèrent absolument rien à cette invasion. Il essaya de se concentrer sur une seule voix mais quand il le fit, ce fut encore bien pire, comme si son cerveau allait littéralement exploser, comme si cette voix voulait prendre sa place dans son propre esprit. C'était une douleur insupportable. S'arrachant presque les cheveux, il pleura de douleur, il voulait plutôt mourir que de continuer à souffrir autant. Il parvint même à le murmurer, ne sentant même pas son frère se raidir à ses côtés en entendant cette volonté de mourir. Du sang se mêla à ses larmes quand il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se serait cogné la tête contre les murs s'il avait eu la force de bouger davantage mais il ne pouvait que gémir et crier sa souffrance. Alors qu'il avait l'idée de prendre son canif dans sa poche pour se trancher les veines et qu'il amorçait un mouvement vers sa poche pour ne plus endurer une telle agonie, une petite lumière fit jour dans son esprit, comme un phare venant le guider sur la bonne route. Il tenta de s'approcher vers cette lumière malgré l'intensification des voix et de leur caractère déchirant. Pourquoi après tout était-il en train d'endurer une telle amplification de sa télépathie et non de son pouvoir auditif ? Après tout, l'un complétait l'autre et si l'un augmentait, l'autre aussi. Il eut alors, non plus le doute mais la certitude qu'après l'échec de leur enlèvement du matin, Nomallia devait être passée à la vitesse supérieure et qu'il lui devait cette augmentation de pouvoir. Certain de cette pensée, Dean s'arma alors d'une haine et d'une volonté inébranlable dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il se concentra le plus intensément qu'il put, cette fois, pour ne pas calmer cet afflux de pensées mais pour les envoyer contre Nomallia à laquelle il se sentait pratiquement connecté. Dans un effort surhumain, il lui envoya avec force telle une énorme boule vivante remplie de poison.

Si les frères avaient pu l'entendre, ils auraient alors entendus à des centaines de kilomètres, un cri déchirant de colère et de souffrance parvenir de Nomallia…

De son côté, Dean se sentit soudain l'esprit totalement libéré comme si un poids absolument gigantesque et d'une douleur mortelle venait de lui être retiré en une fraction de seconde. Il prit une énorme bouffée d'air et ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers encore injectés de sang et remplis de larmes.

A cette vue plus que rassurante, Sam fondit lui-même presqu'en larmes tellement il s'était torturé sur son incapacité à ne pas pouvoir aider son frère. Il l'aida à se remettre sur son lit.

Dean avait les traits tirés et était d'une pâleur effrayante. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux au bout de quelques minutes mais il ne put s'empêcher, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller de pleurer et de sangloter tellement il avait souffert et était maintenant épuisé et soulagé.

Sam l'accompagna en pleurant silencieusement et, s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit, lui mit la main sur son épaule pour tenter de le consoler comme il put. A ce toucher, Dean se releva un peu et fondit encore une fois en larmes mais cette fois-ci, dans les bras de son frère qui le serrait fort dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait tenir à lui et voulait le consoler. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position puis la gêne s'en mêla et chacun desserra son étreinte. Dean se rallongea sur le lit et dit en quelques mots à Sam qu'il savait Nomallia responsable de cette crise et ce qu'il avait fait pour y remédier. Ne pouvant rester conscient plus longtemps, Dean s'évanouit ensuite, mais non sans savoir, presque naturellement, installé une barrière spirituelle contre toute attaque future.

Dean ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Sam avait été très inquiet pour lui durant tout ce temps. Il avait tenu Bobby au courant et celui-ci avait même voulu venir pour aider les frères mais Sam s'y était opposé, craignant que la volonté destructrice de Nomallia ne l'atteigne aussi. Et puis, il n'avait aucune protection magique et les exposerait plus qu'autre chose. Bobby s'était alors contenté de lui demander des nouvelles de Dean par téléphone et Sam venait donc de raccrocher une troisième fois quand Dean émergea enfin. Il se sentait l'esprit complètement vide, le corps et la tête douloureux de partout. Ayant seulement ouvert les yeux, il ne put que tourner la tête vers Sam, assis à la table, lui tournant le dos, le visage contrarié et appréhendant la prochaine attaque qui pourrait être fatale à son frère.

« Hé, ça va ?demanda Dean en murmurant plus qu'autre chose, murmure qu'entendit quand même Sam dans le silence oppressant de la chambre.

-Dean !dit Sam en se précipitant à ses côtés. Je craignais que tu ne sois reparti dans un coma ou un long sommeil, tu dors depuis hier.

-Et alors, je croyais que j'étais une vraie marmotte avant, sourit-il.

-Ne plaisante pas, c'est sérieux, dit Sam, le visage encore bouleversé.

-Ok, désolé, s'excusa Dean en s'apercevant que son frère avait dû être alarmé par sa violente crise et son très long évanouissement.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si j'avais été passé à la moulinette. J'ai mal partout et l'esprit complètement vide.

-Quoi, tu n'entends plus de pensée ?

-Attends…dit Dean en se concentrant légèrement pour reprendre quelques secondes après. Ah bon, tu veux déjà demander à Bobby si je ne suis pas foutu ? Sympa…

-Ah ben oui, alors, ça marche encore, dit Sam en se raidissant aux révélations de ses pensées. J'ai acheté des médicaments contre la douleur, si tu veux, dit-il en parlant d'autre chose.

-Tu sais, sourit Dean, je ne suis pas encore mort et enterré, attends encore deux mois pour ça et tu auras ma caisse, à moins que Bobby ne te la pique sous le nez…

-Dean, s'il-te-plaît, arrête…dit Sam, triste et mal à l'aise.

-Ok, mais passe-moi les médocs que je sois enfin soulagé. »

Quelques heures après, Dean se sentait beaucoup mieux, les médicaments étant les plus forts pour calmer les douleurs. Il pouvait tenir assis sur son lit sans problème. Il dit soudain à Sam qui venait de raccrocher pour rassurer Bobby :

« Tu sais, Sam, il va vraiment falloir que je bute cette s.

-Je me demandais aussi quand est-ce que tu prendrais cette décision, remarqua Sam en souriant légèrement.

-Elle m'a fait quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible et j'ai trop souffert pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Je la hais vraiment et je pense que c'est suffisant pour la chasser à mort.

-Ecoute, Dean, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais n'oublie pas un point essentiel : Nomallia est une sorcière tellement puissante qu'elle n'a jamais pu être vaincue et tu viens d'avoir un échantillon de ce qu'elle peut nous faire, ce qu'elle peut te faire. Il faut être prêt avant tout et je ne pense pas que tu le sois.

-Si on ne l'attaque pas maintenant, elle va nous tuer, Sammy !s'exclama Dean, prêt à bondir de son lit.

-Justement, tu ne crois pas qu'elle s'y prépare ? Elle sait que tu es fou de rage et que tu es prêt à l'attaquer mais elle sait aussi que tu n'es pas entièrement prêt, même si tu as merveilleusement bien réussi à la contre-attaquer et à lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce. J'ai été très fier de toi, Dean, je dois te l'avouer mais si tu vas l'affronter maintenant, tout est fini.

-Alors, que proposes-tu ?

-Faire ce qui était prévu. Continuer les chasses comme si de rien n'était, attendre que le chemin se présente à toi en vue de sauver ton âme, réussir les épreuves qui te seront imposées et enfin vaincre Nomallia car à ce moment-là, tu seras fin prêt pour le combat final, j'en suis absolument certain.

-Ok, répondit Dean après quelques minutes de réflexion, tu as raison. Je vais attendre d'être prêt mais quand j'y serai, elle saura que je me souviens de cette journée qu'elle m'a fait vivre et elle pourra le regretter amèrement. Merci, Sammy, finit-il par sourire, merci de me retenir et de toujours être la voie de la raison, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi. »

Les frères se regardèrent alors, les yeux chacun emplis d'une immense gratitude pour la présence que l'un offrait à l'autre et cet amour fraternel qui ne les quitterait jamais.

Deux jours plus tard, les frères, reposés et remis de leurs émotions, repartaient sur la route…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Repos instructif

Un mois et demi plus tard, Dean et Sam étaient penchés sur une affaire de possession d'une famille entière et s'apprêtaient à envahir les lieux pour faire un bel exorcisme de groupe. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de chasser depuis l'attaque de Nomallia mais n'avaient plus du tout été inquiétés par cette dernière, comme si elle les avait oublié, ce dont ils doutaient fortement.

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines à vivre à Dean mais les frères évitaient soigneusement d'en parler, se doutant que le Chemin qui devrait sauver Dean ne se présenterait à eux qu'au dernier moment. Mais parfois, Sam se prenait à craindre qu'il ne vienne jamais à eux et malgré Dean, il recherchait toujours une solution sur internet et dans des bouquins, au cas où ils ne pourraient s'appuyer sur ce parcours salvateur.

Une fois revenu au motel, épuisés par ces cas de possessions de plus en plus massifs, Sam s'allongea sur son lit pendant que Dean reprenait la lecture d'un livre abandonné dans son sac quelques jours plus tôt. Intrigué par ce comportement depuis plusieurs semaines et ce non-repos pourtant mérité, Sam posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout ce temps :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis exactement ?

-Oh, rien d'important, répondit Dean en balayant la question d'un geste.

-Ca doit être quelque chose d'important pour t'y acharner depuis autant de temps. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer au lieu de lire ce stupide bouquin, dit Sam en espérant que ce dernier adjectif ferait réagir son frère.

-Ce livre n'a rien de stupide, je te signale, dit-il en le regardant avec colère. Et il est très intéressant si tu veux savoir.

-Bon, si tu le dis, sembla capituler Sam en se levant puis se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, en face du lit de Dean. Soudain, dans un mouvement calculé et rapide, Sam voulut prendre le livre des mains de Dean mais c'était sans compter la vivacité de ce dernier qui l'évita de justesse. S'ensuivit un combat sur le lit où Sam tentait d'arracher le livre des mains de son frère pendant que celui-ci le tenait fermement contre lui. Sans faire exprès, Sam réveilla la vieille douleur à l'épaule de Dean en lui donnant un coup dessus et Dean lâcha le livre qui tomba, face intérieure contre terre. Dean grimaça de douleur :

« Oh, excuse-moi, Dean, je ne voulais pas…dit Sam en s'approchant de lui et ignorant le titre du livre qui s'offrait maintenant à ses yeux.

-C'est ça, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne te s'en souvenais pas, tu voulais absolument connaître le titre de mon bouquin, maintenant tu as gagné… »

Et sans un mot de plus, Dean alla dans la salle de bains pour se remettre et soigner sa blessure qui n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé malgré toutes ces semaines. Sam était resté dans la même position, gêné et ennuyé d'avoir causé du mal à son frère. Après quelques minutes, la curiosité l'emporta pourtant sur l'embarras et il lut le titre du volume.

Un quart d'heure après, Dean sortait toujours un peu grognon de la salle de bains mais calmé et soigné. Sam était assis à la table avec le livre fermé et semblait soucieux.

« Ca va mieux ? Je suis vraiment désolé…dit Sam en voulant le radoucir.

-Ok, on n'en parle plus.

-Dis-moi, comprends-tu quelque chose à ce livre ?demanda-t-il en montrant le volume.

-Ben, oui, pourquoi je le lirai sinon ? Je ne fais pas semblant tout de même.

-Mais Dean, on ne t'a jamais enseigné le latin que je sache et ce livre est entièrement dans cette langue, s'étonna Sam.

-Non, mais j'ai appris quand même.

-Quand ça ? Je ne me souviens pas…

-Eh bien, il y a environ un mois, on était dans cette université pour le premier cas de possession qu'on ait eu à traiter depuis l'attaque de Nomallia. On a interrogé pas mal de profs et d'étudiants et ça séparément. Je t'ai attendu au moins deux heures sur un banc de fac en ne sachant pas quoi faire et j'ai croisé la route d'un prof de latin qui corrigeait des copies. J'ai entendu ses pensées et il récitait toutes les déclinaisons et conjugaisons à toute vitesse. J'étais complètement largué au début et ça m'a dégoûté je dois dire mais finalement, j'y ai pris goût et j'ai réussi à mémoriser tout ça. J'ai essayé quelques traductions avec un livre de version qu'il avait oublié. Mais je suis allé lui rendre deux jours après bien sûr. Et depuis, même si je dois regarder parfois dans mon dico de poche, j'ai réussi à comprendre ce qui était avant un vrai charabia pour moi…Arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas me faire croire que je suis un singe savant…

-Tu sais lire et déchiffrer le latin ?dit Sam, bouche bée. Alors, là tu m'en bouches un coin, je dois dire.

-Ok, j'ai compris, tu me pensais trop bête pour apprendre quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à…s'énerva Dean.

-Mais non, pas du tout, Dean ! Je sais que tu es très intelligent mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais t'intéresser suffisamment à ce genre de choses pour l'étudier de près et arriver à apprendre en autodidacte. Je suis impressionné, tu sais.

-Vraiment ?demanda-t-il timidement.

-Mais oui, je ne pensais pas que la télépathie t'ouvrirait ce genre de portes qu'auparavant tu dénigrais mais apparemment tu réussis à apprendre de cette manière bien mieux que celle normale et pourtant ça doit être extrêmement difficile.

-C'est vrai, avoua Dean en souriant légèrement, heureux enfin d'en parler. J'ai eu pas mal de maux de tête au début mais ça a été de mieux en mieux.

-Et alors, d'où il vient ce bouquin ?

-Tu te rappelles quand il y a trois semaines, on a demandé à Bobby pas mal de bouquins sur la télépathie, la sorcellerie, les possessions en les lui faisant déposer dans un casier pour pas qu'il nous approche ?

-Ah, il en faisait donc partie ? Je l'avais complètement oublié.

-Pas étonnant, tu ne l'as jamais vu, j'y étais arrivé le premier et dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai mis dans mon sac avant que tu n'arrives.

-Et tu m'en as caché d'autres comme ça ?s'inquiéta Sam en souriant.

-Non, juste le dico que je me suis acheté, c'est tout.

-Et de quoi parle-t-il ?

-Tu l'as déjà parcouru, je suppose…

-Juste le titre qui n'est pas très évocateur.

-Eh bien il traite de sorcellerie et de télépathie en fait et parle de sortilèges formulés mais aussi informulés, de contrôle de l'esprit mais beaucoup de choses restent obscures encore et seules les lumières de Bobby m'auraient été utiles en ce domaine qu'il connaît bien. Mais vu qu'on ne peut pas le contacter, il faut se débrouiller comme on peut.

-Et ça te semble utile pour le grand jour ?

-J'espère, je n'ai encore rien essayé dans tout ça. La théorie semble déjà assez compliquée sans passer tout de suite à la pratique.

-Ok, ben, tant mieux si tu cherches déjà quelque chose, c'est déjà ça.

-Bon, maintenant cet interrogatoire fini, puis-je reprendre ma lecture en paix ? »

Sam n'ajouta rien et laissa son frère se replonger dans le livre latin. Parfois, il le voyait sortir, sans plus aucune gêne maintenant, le fameux dictionnaire pour éclaircir quelques points. Il était très fier de Dean de voir comment il avait appris si rapidement le latin et que maintenant il essayait sans relâche de trouver un moyen de sauver son âme de l'enfer et aussi de vaincre Nomallia. Ne pouvant supporter de se reposer pendant que son frère étudiait, ce qui lui semblait être le monde à l'envers, Sam reprit quelques recherches d'affaires à traiter. Mais la nuit et la fatigue les paralysant tous deux, ils se mirent au lit d'un commun accord.

Cette nuit-là, Dean fit de nouveau de nombreux cauchemars où il voyait des images qui lui étaient inconnues, comme des souvenirs ressurgis d'outre-tombe. Vers l'aube, il se réveilla presque en criant quand il revit cette fois-ci sa mère au plafond aux flammes. Se faisant, il réveilla bien sûr Sam qui s'approcha de lui avec angoisse :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Toujours des cauchemars ?

-Oui, comme des souvenirs que j'aurai oublié, comme si ma mémoire voulait revenir d'un seul coup mais que mon cerveau ne supporte pas.

-Et pourquoi as-tu crié ?demanda Sam timidement.

-J'ai revu Maman mourir…murmura Dean.

-Oh…je comprends mieux…murmura Sam à son tour. Ca va aller ?

-Pas vraiment, je déteste me sentir impuissant face à cette scène et ne pas me souvenir mieux que ça de tous ces souvenirs qui me semblent étrangers alors que ce sont les miens. J'aimerai tellement retrouver la mémoire, dit-il avec un soupir à fendre le cœur.

-Je pourrai peut-être t'aider si tu veux, proposa Sam en le regardant d'un regard décidé.

-Comment ?demanda Dean, éperdu.

-Tu l'as déjà fait il y a presque deux mois, tu te rappelles ? Entrer dans mon esprit pour y voir mes souvenirs…

-Oui mais ce seront les tiens, pas les miens.

-C'est vrai mais je reviendrai sur ceux qu'on a eu ensemble, il y en a un bon paquet.

-D'accord mais…dit Dean avec réticence, craignant de voir des souvenirs indésirés, comme le dernier assez perturbant qu'il avait vu.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est la meilleure solution et je suis certain que ton don de télépathie peut grandement t'aider pour ça. Et puis c'est un excellent entraînement aussi. Allez, on y va, je suis prêt. »

Dean soupira mais ne put se résoudre à avouer à son frère ce dont il avait peur et ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il lui était déjà très reconnaissant de se prêter à cet exercice, il ne voulait pas le perturber en quoique ce soit. C'était pour cette raison précise qu'il ne lui avait plus jamais demandé de pénétrer dans ses souvenirs, même si ça pouvait lui-même l'aider. Dean se rendait bien compte pourtant que c'était une erreur et que ça pouvait affecter leur relation fraternelle et leur but mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en parler, ça lui semblait trop délicat.

Malgré tout, ne trouvant aucune excuse, il s'assit sur son lit, face à Sam sur le sien et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les pensées et souvenirs de Sam qui lui avait totalement ouvert son esprit.

Comme la dernière fois, il se sentit projeté en avant dans un tourbillon d'images et atterrit dans une pièce qui semblait être une chambre de motel mais assez ancienne. Il vit deux enfants près d'un maigre sapin de Noël. S'approchant en souriant il vit le plus jeune déballer des cadeaux qui n'étaient pas les siens, puisqu'il découvrit une poupée. Le plus âgé des enfants sembla embarrassé et s'excusa. A la grande surprise de Dean autant que celle de son double plus jeune en qui il se reconnut enfin, son frère lui offrit un cadeau qui se révéla être son pendentif. Il avait toujours ignoré d'où il venait et il savait enfin que cette amulette à laquelle il tenait plus que tout venait de son frère. Souriant, Dean en eut les larmes aux yeux. Le décor changea soudain. Il se retrouva dans une forêt dans laquelle il vit courir rapidement son lui adolescent, suivi de Sam. Les suivant, il vit son père au loin poursuivre une créature qui semblait être un polymorphe. Mais John perdit soudain sa trace et demanda aux garçons de rester cachés derrière un arbre. Dean adolescent exécuta l'ordre et se planqua derrière un buisson avec Sam, vérifiant que son arme fonctionnait bien. Ils n'entendaient plus leur père, mais seulement le bruit inquiétant des branches agitées par le vent nocturne. Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Dean adolescent se retrouva plaqué au sol et put voir le polymorphe attaquer Sam, qui resté paralysé de peur, fut envoyé s'écraser à quelques mètres de là. Dean, totalement furieux, n'hésita pas une seconde et tira cinq balles en argent en plein torse du polymorphe puis une dernière balle se logea dans son front. N'accordant pas un regard à la créature morte, Dean se précipita vers Sam et le serra fort dans ses bras, montrant enfin toute la peur et l'émotion par lesquelles il était passé. Dean adulte vit John au loin, alerté par les coups de feu, regarder ses fils avec fierté et tendresse. Le décor changea de nouveau et Dean se retrouva à nouveau dans une chambre de motel. Dean vit plusieurs affaires sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble ou avec leur père, des disputes entre Sam et John que lui-même tentait d'apaiser au mieux. Dean essayait de s'imprégner de tous ses souvenirs mais c'était difficile quand il avait l'impression de regarder un souvenir plus étranger que sien. Malgré tout, au fil des souvenirs, datant parfois de leur enfance ou de plus récemment, Dean commençait à avoir une impression de déjà-vu, comme si sa mémoire était prête à voir ressurgir tous les souvenirs enfouis quelque part dans sa conscience.

Ce dont Dean fut rassuré est qu'il ne vit plus aucun autre souvenir indésirable et non désiré de Sam, comme si la concentration de ce dernier avait été renforcée inconsciemment ou que, bien sûr, plus aucun autre souvenir de Sam n'était très important à voir.

L'esprit des frères finit par se séparer et ensemble, ils rouvrirent les yeux. Sam n'osait poser sa question tellement il craignait la réponse, alors il se contenta d'un simple mot qui en disait long :

« Alors ?

-C'est mieux. J'ai eu comme des impressions familières et de déjà-vu en assistant à toutes ces scènes, je me sentais presque concerné.

-Eh bien, c'est un progrès, sourit Sam, content. Et comment te sens-tu physiquement ?

-Pas trop mal compte-tenu de la dernière fois. J'ai seulement une grosse migraine et des nausées mais ça va passer…dit-il d'un sourire forcé, en se rallongeant. »

Dean n'osait pas avouer à Sam le souvenir qu'il avait vu la dernière fois et pourtant, il se sentait de plus en plus gêné de regarder Sam dans les yeux quand ils discutaient des souvenirs. Il savait que Sam le prendrait mal s'il lui avouait la vérité mais il se sentait tellement honteux de garder ça pour lui qu'il en avait une boule au ventre. Le fait d'avoir contemplé tous leurs souvenirs, cette complicité et cet amour fraternel si fort qui les avait uni durant tant d'années, accentuait encore plus ce malaise de ne pas avouer à son frère la vérité. Il se sentait coupable et en même temps, il ne voulait pas perdre Sam, il ne voulait pas que son frère sache qu'il savait qu'Azazel lui avait donné de son sang, il craignait que Sam croit que lui-même l'abandonnerait et le regarderait comme un monstre. Mais c'était totalement faux pourtant et il aurait tant aimé faire comprendre à Sam ce qu'il pensait. Il savait exactement comment son frère réagirait et pourtant, comment lui cacher plus longtemps ? Ce secret affectait déjà leur relation, occasionnant une gêne non comprise.

Quant à Sam, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Dean à son égard quand il abordait le sujet des souvenirs. Il aurait pensé qu'il sauterait de joie quand il lui avait proposé une nouvelle incursion dans sa mémoire mais cela avait été tout le contraire malheureusement et Sam en ignorait la raison et ne la soupçonnait même pas. Pourtant, il voulait à tout prix la connaître et cela, dès maintenant, sentant très bien le grand embarras de son frère à ce sujet et voulant mettre à plat tous les non-dits :

« Dean, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tu ne dois pas me poser la question, Sammy, ça vaut mieux…murmura Dean, inquiet.

-Non, Dean, tu vas me le dire maintenant car je ne supporte plus de te voir aussi agité et anxieux dès qu'on parle de nos souvenirs, alors je t'en supplie, parle…sinon je te poserai cette question à longueur de journées et je t'ai montré dans mes souvenirs que j'en étais capable.

-Ecoute, Sam, ce n'est pas facile de…

-Non, dis-le maintenant ! Quelle que ce soit cette chose horrible que tu vas m'annoncer, je saurai l'encaisser, fais-moi confiance, dit Sam en s'attendant à tout.

-Très bien, dit Dean en se redressant péniblement pour faire face à son frère et prenant son courage à deux mains. La dernière fois que tu m'as fait aller dans tes souvenirs, je t'ai dit ce que j'y ai vu…

-Oui, je me souviens, et alors ?

-Alors, j'ai vu un autre souvenir…un souvenir que tu ne voulais pas que je voie, je pense mais que j'ai vu pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je t'ai vu avec le démon aux yeux jaunes ce fameux soir où Maman est morte, quand il t'a…enfin, quand du sang s'est écoulé de son poignet et que tu…enfin, tu sais la suite… Je sais que tu m'as toujours caché ce fait, même avant mon coma et je n'osais pas te le dire, voilà…dit enfin Dean qui avait gardé les yeux baissés tout au long de son aveu mais il dut les relever car Sam restait étrangement silencieux. Sammy, ça va ?

-Non, Dean, ça ne va pas…avoua Sam, le visage soudain empreint de colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?s'étonna Dean, soudain effrayé.

-Ce que j'ai ? A ton avis ? Tu m'as caché délibérément ce souvenir très important que tu m'as volé sans me demander la permission !

-Mais je n'y peux rien, moi, je ne voulais pas voir…

-C'est ça, tu ne voulais pas voir quelle honte je représente, quel monstre je suis vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sam, arrête, tu sais très bien que je ne penserai jamais ça de toi, tu es…

-Non, arrête de jouer l'hypocrite, tu penses très bien que je suis un démon qu'il faut éliminer mais tu n'oses pas, tu as trop peur de moi ou peut-être peur de le faire, car tu es un lâche, Dean !cria Sam en se levant.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, arrête !essaya Dean vainement, devenu très pâle.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt, hein, tu avais peur ou tu attendais le meilleur moment pour me descendre peut-être ? Même si tu n'en aurais jamais eu le courage…

-Mais je te rappelle, monsieur le parano, que c'est toi qui m'as d'abord caché cette information, si tu me l'avais dit, on…

-Quelle différence ça fait aujourd'hui ? Tu ne t'en souviendrais même pas, monsieur le malade mental… Et puis, ça me concernait et non toi, alors ne me dis pas que j'aurai dû te le dire, ça non, c'est mon affaire !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi restes-tu encore avec moi ?demanda Dean tristement.

-T'as raison sur ce point, j'ai bien tort…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort, tu…

-Non, t'as raison, je te traîne toute la journée comme un boulet, tu ne sais rien faire du tout…se moqua Sam délibérément. Le Dean d'avant ne serait jamais comme toi…toi, tu ne vaux rien du tout depuis que tu es sorti du coma…d'ailleurs tu aurais mieux d'y rester, ça m'aurait arrangé…finit-il d'un calme froid et même glacial. »

Puis, le regardant d'un regard totalement froid et indifférent, Sam réunit ses affaires plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais fait, sortit dans le matin brumeux, et sans un regard en arrière, ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dean, figé sur place, ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer mais fut agité par des tremblements incontrôlables. Des larmes jaillirent alors de ses yeux, enfin conscient de ce qui venait de se produire. Et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sangloter sans cesse, il s'effondra sur la moquette de la chambre, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que Sam revienne au plus vite, se sentant trop mal et trop abandonné sans lui. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas malgré les nombreuses prières de Dean. Epuisé et anéanti, Dean céda et s'évanouit très profondément et même trop profondément pour un simple évanouissement…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Le Chemin salvateur

Au bout de trois heures, Sam s'était enfin calmé. Il avait volé une voiture sur le parking du motel et avait roulé sans arrêt jusqu'à se retrouver en plein milieu de la campagne, souhaitant défouler sa colère sur la route, ne cessant de pousser des jurons et d'injurier son frère à qui il attribuait tout son malheur. Mais une fois calmé, il avait réfléchi longuement à la situation, à ce que Dean lui avait dit. Il se souvint que Dean lui avait avoué avoir vu ses cauchemars sur Jess quand il vivait avec elle et comment aurait-il voulu voir cela, c'était impossible ? Et apparemment le souvenir d'Azazel près de son berceau relevait de la même incohérence. Il comprit enfin que Dean n'avait jamais voulu voir tout ça et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas osé le lui dire pour les mêmes raisons que lui-même n'avait rien avoué à son frère quelques mois plus tôt : la crainte que cet aveu ne les sépare. Et pourtant, Dean n'avait pas changé d'un pouce dans leur relation, peut-être même le contraire. Il était d'un caractère plus émotif et regardait Sam parfois avec un attachement certain dans les yeux. Sam repassa en boucle les expressions de Dean à son égard pendant pas mal de temps et en conclut que son frère ne l'avait jamais haï, ni même regardé comme un monstre, c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Dean avait voulu le protéger en lui cachant ça et ne pas détériorer cette si profonde relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne devait pas lui en vouloir, ils avaient eu la même intention.

Soudain, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait lancées à Dean lui revinrent en tête comme un coup de masse. Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles choses, bon sang, alors que son frère pouvait se montrer si fragile parfois par sa télépathie ? Il se détesta d'avoir pu dire tout ça et il espéra que son frère accepterait de lui pardonner. Mais il ne lui restait que deux semaines, deux petites semaines pour se faire pardonner de son frère, retrouver leur complicité, sauver l'âme de Dean et vaincre Nomallia. Un programme très difficile à réaliser en si peu de temps…

Il réalisa alors à sa montre et au zénith du soleil que ça faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il était parti du motel et pourtant, Dean n'avait pas téléphoné, n'avait donné absolument aucune nouvelle… Craignant d'abord qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose ou qu'il ait fait une bêtise suite à sa furie, Sam entreprit de revenir au plus vite au motel. Mais sur la route, il se calma progressivement en pensant que Dean faisait sûrement sa mauvaise tête, qu'il lui en voudrait pendant quelques jours en gardant un silence obstiné et que tout redeviendrait normal après quelques excuses et un coup de poing que Sam mériterait bien de son frère.

Il n'empêche qu'approchant du motel, une certaine appréhension fit jour en lui et grandit au point de lui donner des maux d'estomac. Garant la voiture là où il l'avait volée en faisant attention de ne pas être vu, Sam se dirigea vers leur chambre mais il n'osait pas rentrer. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, il ouvrit quand même la porte et entra. Ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Dean, allongé par terre et toujours évanoui, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, depuis le départ de Sam. Sam se précipita vers lui et l'appela de nombreuses fois, en vain. Il lui passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, le secoua un peu mais rien ne faisait, comme si Dean était dans l'incapacité de réagir à aucun stimuli externe. Totalement paniqué, Sam était prêt à téléphoner aux urgences quand il fut interrompu dans son geste par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ?dit Sam en prenant tout doucement son arme dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Arrête ton geste, Sam, ça ne servirait à rien contre moi. Je suis là pour ton frère mais aussi pour toi.

-Qui êtes-vous ?s'effraya Sam en pointant son arme sur l'inconnu mais il dut lâcher son arme, prit d'une soudaine faiblesse dans la main.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal à toi et Dean. Je fais partie des gardiens du Chemin Salvateur, là où se trouve ton frère en ce moment même…

-Quoi ? Mais il est ici, sur ce lit, et non…

-Son esprit suffit à parcourir ce Chemin qui est en-dehors de tout espace-temps. Le corps n'y a pas sa place.

-Pourquoi l'avoir emmené là-bas maintenant ?

-Son esprit était très faible, anéanti et très vulnérable. On a choisi ce moment pour le faire venir là-bas, c'était le moment idéal et propice au genre d'épreuves qu'il doit passer.

-Vous avez profité de notre querelle !s'écria Sam. Vous n'êtes que des…

-Pas d'injures s'il-te-plaît, je déteste ça, surtout de la part d'un humain. Si tu veux avoir une chance d'assister aux épreuves de ton frère et de l'encourager mentalement, tu dois boire cette potion, dit-il en lui montrant un liquide argenté.

-Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas du poison et que vous ne voulez pas m'arnaquer ?demanda Sam, très craintif et dubitatif, malgré son envie de voir son frère et de l'encourager pour lui montrer son affection toujours présente et sa culpabilité.

-Tu ne le sais pas. Tu dois me faire confiance…

-Comme mon frère vous a fait confiance ?

-Oh non, lui n'a pas eu le choix, il s'est évanoui dans de profondes ténèbres juste après ton départ, nous n'avons eu qu'à aller l'y chercher.

-Mon corps restera ici ?demanda Sam qui sentait l'honnêteté émaner de cet homme mystérieux.

-Oui, comme celui de ton frère. Vous vous réveillerez tous deux ici même, une fois les épreuves terminées, et quelle qu'en soit l'issue, bonne ou mauvaise.

-Très bien, allons-y…dit Sam en prenant la potion et en la buvant après s'être allongé sur le lit jumeau. Il s'endormit lourdement la seconde d'après.

Sam se retrouva alors dans une salle nue avec pour seul élément au mur un écran géant qui devait retransmettre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait absolument personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce mais Sam n'y fit pas attention, les yeux rivés sur son frère qu'il pouvait voir à l'écran.

_Flash-back_

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était évanoui mais seulement que les ténèbres l'avaient envahi, ne pouvant rien faire contre ce qui lui arrivait, le désespoir et l'anéantissement étant les seuls maîtres dans son esprit. Ce fut alors qu'une lumière surgit et qu'il se retrouva debout dans une clairière inondée de lumière et de chaleur, face à une femme presqu'immatérielle tellement elle était transparente mais en même temps terriblement présente.

« Bonjour, Dean. Nous tardions à nous rencontrer.

-Je suis enfin sur le fameux Chemin…en conclut Dean.

-Oui, sur le Chemin Salvateur, celui qui te sauvera ou sur lequel tu échoueras à sauver ton âme.

-Vous avez profité de ma faiblesse physique, mentale et émotionnelle pour m'amener ici mais je me doute que c'était le but.

-Tout à fait sinon ceux qui tentent ce Chemin s'y préparent trop bien et leur réelle capacité en est faussée.

-Beaucoup l'ont-ils tenté ?s'effraya un peu Dean.

-Non, beaucoup ne voulaient pas le tenter, par peur ou par faiblesse. Vingt-huit personnes seulement l'ont tenté depuis des siècles.

-Combien de réussites ?

-Aucune, sourit la femme.

-Et ca vous plaît ?

-Non, nous sommes neutres mais nous aimerions que pour une fois, ce Chemin ne soit pas inutile et qu'il sauve au moins un homme. Après tout, nous avons un honneur à entretenir… Et nous pensons que tu es sûrement le premier homme qui pourrait réussir ces épreuves…ou du moins, nous l'espérons au vu de ton singulier parcours.

-Mais comment Sam va-t-il savoir que je…demanda Dean, souhaitant avoir son frère près de lui mais l'instant d'après, toute leur dispute lui revint en mémoire et il ne chercha pas à continuer, se doutant que son frère se moquerait éperdument de savoir ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, danger ou pas danger.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'un de nous s'en occupe en ce moment même. D'autres questions avant de commencer ?

-Est-ce que je mourrai si je perds ?

-Non mais ce sera fait dans deux semaines de toute façon, rien ne pourra plus l'empêcher. Le Chemin comporte cinq ou six épreuves, tout dépend de la personnalité des candidats. Si tu perds une seule épreuve, tout sera fini et ton esprit rejoindra ton corps, sans aucune blessure. Si tu gagnes, eh bien, tu verras ce qui t'attend à la fin du parcours. Prêt ?

-Je n'ai aucune arme ?s'étonna Dean.

-L'esprit n'a besoin d'aucune arme à part ses seules défenses spirituelles face à l'inconnu… »

Plutôt surpris et désarmé face à cette dernière phrase énigmatique, Dean vit disparaître la femme complètement de sa vue. La clairière se transforma alors en un décor froid et sordide, un paysage sorti des cauchemars où l'obscurité presque totale était présente. Un sentier se dessina devant Dean, lui montrant le chemin à suivre. Prenant une grande inspiration qui eut l'effet de lui clouer les entrailles, Dean s'avança sur le sentier, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait et si Sam daignerait vouloir connaître ce qu'il était en train de vivre, après tout ce temps qu'ils avaient attendu…

_Fin du flash-back. _

Dean marchait depuis quelques minutes sur le sentier qui serpentait à droite ou à gauche, le paysage ne dévoilant rien sur ce qu'il allait affronter. Il se sentait très inquiet, il détestait ce calme apparent, se doutant qu'il cachait quelque chose de malfaisant. De plus, même si son esprit était seul présent, il se sentait un peu nu sans armes d'aucune sorte, même pas un peu d'eau bénite, le comble de l'insécurité. Il repensa soudain aux paroles de Rachel sur ce chemin et aux conséquences s'il le réussissait. Il pourrait redevenir l'homme qu'il était autrefois et que Sam regrettait tant apparemment. Il retrouverait tous ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut et pourrait retourner sur les routes avec Sam, comme avant… Enfin, si Sam voulait toujours de lui…Et pourtant, est-ce ce qu'il voulait tellement, redevenir ce Dean-là ? N'était-ce pas plutôt pour seulement faire plaisir à son frère ? Il aimait pourtant celui qu'il était aujourd'hui et aurait souhaité le rester, seul ce cruel manque de souvenirs l'ennuyait beaucoup. Il repensa alors à la querelle avec son frère et ne se trouva que le reproche de lui avoir caché la vérité. Il espérait de tout cœur que son frère lui ait pardonné ce secret. Ce fut alors qu'il ressentit que Sam n'était pas loin. Non à côté de lui mais présent dans cet espace spirituel dans lequel il avait dû être amené. Il entendit soudain les pensées de son frère :

Dean, si tu m'entends, garde courage, je suis là. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire, jamais je ne les ai vraiment pensées, crois-moi, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi…Je t'aime tel que tu es et peu importe qui tu étais auparavant, rien ne changera jamais entre nous, grand frère.

-Merci, Sammy, lui répondit Dean, ému, pratiquement les larmes aux yeux de soulagement. Je te pardonne pour tout, si tu savais comme je suis heureux.

-Maintenant, prouve que tu es le meilleur et sauve ton âme de cet enfer pour qu'on reste toujours ensemble, lui dit Sam, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres et ému, lui aussi.

-Ok, Sammy, tu vas voir, je vais leur en mettre plein la vue !!

Dean, plus rassuré et heureux que jamais, marcha d'un bon pas, impatient de rencontrer et de vaincre la première épreuve…

Elle ne tarda pas car au bout de quelques minutes, Dean sentit que c'était ça quand il vit un mur s'élever juste devant lui. Apparemment, il devait l'escalader car en essayant de le contourner, le mur se déplaça en glissant pour rester devant lui, qu'il aille à droite ou à gauche. Dean s'approcha alors pour l'examiner de près, méfiant envers ce mur apparemment sans danger qui faisait environ six mètres de haut. Il semblait fait de briques et comportait donc des endroits où on pouvait prendre appui pour l'escalader à mains nues. Les briques étaient un peu glissantes au toucher mais ne paraissaient d'aucun danger. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, Dean en prit son parti et commença à grimper, espérant de ne pas tomber de trop haut, même s'il se savait bon pour l'escalade qu'il avait appris tôt grâce à leur père. Il avait vu cette scène dans les souvenirs de Sam quand ils étaient enfants.

Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air frais, il commença sa montée. Arrivé environ à la moitié du mur, il vit quelque chose d'anormal et de tout à fait surprenant. Alors que pour grimper, il regardait les briques où s'agripper, il vit jaillir du mur une main démoniaque, faite de griffes, qui voulait l'attraper à la gorge. La main en question y parvint quand Dean essaya de la contourner car elle apparut à un autre endroit du mur. La main resserrait son étreinte sur la gorge de Dean, l'étouffant par la même occasion. Dean n'avait pas le choix, il devait décrocher l'une de ses mains pour se libérer. Se faisant, il retomba lourdement au pied du mur, sur les fesses, la chute devenant douloureuse progressivement, même si seul son esprit était en cause. Levant la tête, Dean constata que la main griffue avait disparu. Il réfléchit à diverses stratégies et manières de l'aborder sans se faire étrangler. Mais il ne trouva finalement aucune solution pouvant l'aider.

Devant l'écran, Sam était tout aussi perplexe et ennuyé que son frère et essayait de l'aider en cherchant une solution mais en vain.

Finalement, Dean releva la tête, comme si une idée abrupte venait de jaillir dans son esprit, comme s'il avait toujours su que c'était ça. Il se releva et reprit pour la seconde fois l'escalade du mur. Arrivé environ à quatre mètres de haut, la main jaillit de nouveau mais Dean ne chercha pas à l'éviter. La main enserra sa gorge et l'étrangla une fois de plus. Mais Dean parvint à articuler, malgré sa difficulté à respirer :

« Tu n'es pas réelle et je ne peux pas mourir dans cet espace, alors fiche-moi le camp avant que je ne trouve le corps qui est derrière tout ça. »

Sans que la main ne relâche toutefois sa pression, Dean entreprit de reprendre sa montée. Il y parvint sans difficultés car la main se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dean parvint enfin au sommet du mur et vit que pour en redescendre, avait été aménagée une pente douce sur laquelle il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Regardant ensuite derrière lui, il s'aperçut que le mur avait disparu.

Il reprit sa marche en avant, se préparant au pire car les épreuves devaient être de plus en plus difficiles.

Il vit que sa théorie était juste quand une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le sol sur lequel il marchait devint comme un tapis roulant, mais roulant à vitesse démesurée alors qu'il se trouvait dessus. Ne pouvant en supporter le rythme, Dean s'en écarta pour se retrouver sur le sol sableux, juste à côté. Le chemin devenu tapis, s'était arrêté et était redevenu normal. Dean réfléchit une fois de plus mais là, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment être ramené inextricablement en arrière par ce tapis car il ne tiendrait jamais l'allure. Il voulut retenter quand même pour voir s'il réussirait à faire quelque chose contre ça car il ne pouvait faire autrement que passer par le chemin, la suite du voyage ne contenant que ronces, orties et sables mouvants d'un côté et d'autre du sentier. Dès qu'il remit les deux pieds sur le sentier, celui-ci redevint un tapis roulant actionné à vitesse grand V. Dean essaya de courir et de sauter plus loin mais dès qu'il tenta de faire un bond en avant, ses pieds restèrent collés au sol, comme si toute fuite en avant était impossible. Surpris, il en oublia de marcher rapidement et fut ramené brutalement en arrière plusieurs mètres plus loin, le corps allongé au sol.

« Non, mais je vous jure, comment je vais faire, moi, pour aller au-delà de ce maudit tapis ? Ce serait bien utile si je voulais faire un programme fitness mais je me trouve assez séduisant comme ça. »

En rouspétant tout seul, il se sentait encore plus inutile qu'après l'échec du mur car il voyait le paysage s'étendre devant lui, comme la tentation d'aller plus loin mais sans y parvenir à cause d'un sol très capricieux.

Dean voulut alors réessayer une troisième fois. Il s'engagea alors, le plus loin qu'il put, juste avant le début des ronces, et posa les pieds sur le sentier qui redevint la même chose. Mais Dean se contenta de marcher tranquillement malgré la vitesse à laquelle le tapis voulait le faire marcher. Il tomba plusieurs fois mais toujours en restant sur le sentier mouvant, et tenta de faire abstraction de la surface sur laquelle il marchait et d'espérer d'aller de l'avant, d'observer le paysage au loin sans jamais se décourager d'échouer, habité d'une force spirituelle dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il sentait qu'il devait espérer coûte que coûte et que rien d'autre ne comptait. A force de tomber, il s'écorcha les mains et les genoux mais peu importait, il recommençait à chaque fois au début, se convaincant lui-même qu'il réussirait s'il avait assez de volonté.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla incalculable tellement il avait tombé de fois, il ne tomba plus et le sentier redevint stable, comme il l'était à l'origine. Dean, en nage, dut s'accroupir, une pointe au côté, mais il se mit à sourire d'un air vainqueur et adressa un clin d'œil à Sam, qui, il le savait, avait assez angoissé durant ce temps, ayant senti tout son stress.

De son côté, Sam avait été effectivement inquiet et dut s'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais cru son frère capable de réussir mais apparemment, c'était le cas et il avait réussi cette deuxième épreuve avec brio. Son frère avait été une fois de plus, le plus fort et après le courage et la confiance en soi, c'était l'espoir et la ténacité qui l'avaient sauvé. Il en eut presqu'un malaise tellement il avait angoissé et était soulagé maintenant. Mais pour rester lucide, il reporta son regard sur l'écran où il s'aperçut que son frère s'était déjà remis en marche, en quête de la troisième épreuve.

Dean attendit moins longtemps pour la voir apparaître devant lui car au bout de quelques mètres, il rencontra le troisième obstacle qui lui barrait la route en souriant. S'il avait su ce qu'était une chimère, Dean l'aurait sûrement comparée à cette créature mythologique mais pour lui, il avait devant lui un monstre à quatre pattes d'une étonnante originalité tellement il était difficile de savoir ce que c'était. Dean avait maintenant assez d'expérience et de souvenirs avec Sam pour s'apercevoir que cette créature était beaucoup plus dangereuse et maligne que les deux épreuves mineures auxquelles il avait été confronté.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Un parcours épique

Dean se contenta de fixer la mystérieuse créature qui elle aussi, le regardait fixement. Elle avait la crinière d'un lion sauf qu'elle était entièrement rouge sang, comme si elle s'était imbibée du sang de ses précédentes victimes. Sa tête était très difficile à distinguer tellement elle était sombre mais Dean pouvait y apercevoir un bec d'oiseau rapace. Son corps comportait des ailes marrons fluides mais la peau du corps était semblable à celle d'un serpent, sa queue ne semblant qu'une simple queue de félin mais Dean la soupçonnait d'être plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'observation durant lesquelles chacun avait jaugé les forces et faiblesses de l'adversaire, la créature finit par parler :

« Bonjour, étranger. Comme tu le vois, tu ne peux passer sans m'avoir vaincu et sache qu'aucun humain n'a jamais pu le faire et même aucun démon ne le pourrait. Tu peux essayer mais tu perdras, je t'assure, j'ai pourtant combattu les plus courageux, malins et valeureux d'entre vous. Que décides-tu ?

-A ton avis ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, venger l'honneur de mes prédécesseurs en venant te botter le derrière comme tu le mérites, dit Dean en souriant.

-Vraiment ?sourit la créature. Tu es téméraire, je le conçois mais sache que ce combat ne sera pas aussi facile que ceux que tu as déjà eus avec des démons. Le combat avec moi est spirituel, non physique.

-De toute façon, mon corps n'est pas là, seul mon esprit est présent ici…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'utiliseras pas ton corps spirituel pour me combattre comme tu l'as utilisé pour le mur ou le sentier mais seulement ton esprit, tes barrières psychiques. Très peu d'humains peuvent se vanter d'avoir un esprit indestructible et même presqu'aucun. Quand je t'aurai vaincu, tu seras certes vivant, mais ton esprit sera en bouillie, décomposé et incapable de penser et réfléchir par lui-même, une loque spirituelle, finit par sourire méchamment la créature. »

Dean dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de lui dire qu'il était prêt. Ces dernières paroles l'avaient secoué profondément. Il se sentait tellement démuni et fragile face à ce monstre que le doute de réussir s'insinua en lui, tel un poison. Soudain, il entendit Sam lui parler, la connexion télépathique étant restée active :

Dean, arrête de stresser et de douter de toi, je t'en prie. Je sais et je suis même certain que tu vas réussir. Pourquoi après tout échouerais-tu ? Tu as l'esprit le plus solide et le plus invaincu que je connaisse. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as reçu ce don de télépathie, tu avais l'esprit prêt et assez fort pour pouvoir supporter un tel choc et tu as réussi à maîtriser ton pouvoir en très peu de temps. Tu es capable de vaincre cette créature, fais-moi confiance et garde confiance en toi, c'est essentiel. N'oublie pas que ce combat est spirituel : elle veut donc t'affaiblir et fragiliser tes barrières avant de commencer car elle sait avoir un adversaire de valeur pour la première fois et qu'elle peut être vaincue. Je n'aurai jamais pu espérer ou même imaginer un grand frère plus fort que toi, Dean. Montre-leur ce dont tu es capable et ce que tu vaux, c'est le moment où jamais. Je serai toujours présent à tes côtés, ne l'oublie jamais.

A la suite de ces mots plus qu'encourageants, Dean esquissa un sourire ravageur et dis à la créature, toujours immobile et attendant sa décision :

« Alors, beauté, tu attends quoi pour venir me chercher ? La lune ?

-Très bien, comme tu voudras, je t'aurai prévenu. »

Alors, Dean ressentit un choc spirituel comme il n'en avait jamais connu, tellement il fut rapide, monstrueux mais aussi tout en finesse. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner d'où provenait la douleur. Il dut en fermer les yeux tellement la douleur était incernable, aveuglante. S'effondrant pour atterrir assis, il tenta de se ressaisir mais c'était pratiquement peine perdue tellement il sentait que la créature maîtrisait totalement son cerveau. Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'enflammait de plus en plus et qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Mais Dean savait très bien que s'il n'arrivait pas à calmer son esprit, tout serait fini pour lui et il ne le devait pas. L'espoir de Sam et sa confiance en lui redonnèrent à Dean du baume au cœur, et ses dernières paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il reprit confiance et opposa une résistance farouche au monstre. C'était comme s'il repoussait un énorme poids qui voulait le brûler tout entier. La douleur était atroce et presqu'insupportable mais sa concentration ne s'en trouva pas amoindrie, au contraire. Il avait l'impression que Sam luttait à ses côtés et ce sentiment lui donnait le double de forces. Progressivement, mais très lentement tellement c'était difficile, Dean parvint à faire reculer ce poids explosif et même à entrer dans l'esprit de la créature dans lequel il déversa, ce qu'il apparentait, à de l'eau glacée qui figea les défenses de la créature et les paralysa. S'assurant qu'elle était assez fragilisée, Dean fit exploser l'eau devenue glace qui détruisit en même temps ce qu'elle avait figé, c'est-à-dire toutes ses barrières psychiques. La créature lâcha prise et Dean, épuisé et fragilisé, rouvrit les yeux sur le sentier où il vit la créature couchée sur le côté, du sang sortant de son bec, bougeant à peine. Se relevant péniblement, Dean marcha vers elle en titubant : ouvrant les yeux une dernière fois, le monstre lui parla :

« Bravo humain, tu as su me vaincre avec beaucoup de courage. Ton esprit est le plus fort que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Pars maintenant, tu es vainqueur. »

Puis la créature referma les yeux, comme rendant son dernier souffle. Mais Dean, qui avait avancé de quelques pas sur le sentier, se retourna et hésita. Revenant sur ses pas, il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Sam ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui arrivait à son frère. Il était très heureux et fier que Dean s'en soit sorti avec tant de brio, après toute l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvée, ayant presque souffert à ses côtés. Lui-même s'en était assis sur le sol froid de la pièce. Mais pourquoi Dean victorieux, semblait maintenant avoir pitié de son adversaire vaincu ? Auparavant, Dean n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Il n'aurait pas demandé son reste et serait parti aussitôt pour l'épreuve suivante. Mais là, Sam avait l'impression d'assister à un curieux phénomène. Dean semblait regretter tout le mal qu'il avait fait à la créature, qui souffrait et gémissait à ses pieds.

Dean posa alors la main sur sa crinière et sembla rempli de sollicitude et de pitié. Il voulait la soulager de sa souffrance et peut-être même la soigner mais il ne savait pas comment. Ca lui paraissait essentiel de faire ça avant de se mettre en quête de la quatrième épreuve. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, une boule de lumière dorée aveugla Dean en englobant complètement la créature qui devint tout à coup un superbe phénix. Alors que ce dernier s'envolait avec grâce et majesté, il se tourna vers Dean, absolument stupéfait :

« Tu as maintenant réussi la troisième épreuve et cela avec grand succès. Vaincre mon ancien état spirituel n'était que la première étape de cette épreuve. Tu ignorais que l'épreuve en comportait une seconde et tu l'as pourtant accomplie. Tu as de grandes chances maintenant de réussir les épreuves qu'il te reste, celle-ci était une épreuve-clé de ce parcours. Ta compassion et ta pitié, même pour un ennemi, t'ont sauvé. Merci de m'avoir libéré de mon état de monstre, humain, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Puis il reprit son vol et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître au loin, laissant derrière lui une dernière traînée rougeoyante. Dean en resta plus hébété qu'autre chose. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa compassion, qu'il avait pourtant trouvée stupide tout d'abord, était en fait nécessaire. Ca lui apprendrait à être prudent pour les épreuves suivantes.

Sam, encore plus surpris que son frère, s'en trouva également très impressionné et devint encore plus fier de son frère. Il vit Dean reprendre, quelques minutes après, son pénible chemin, commençant à être de plus en plus vidé par ce parcours salvateur.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent sans que Dean ne rencontre aucun nouvel obstacle. Ereinté par cette marche et ces épreuves, il finit par s'asseoir, n'ayant pas la force d'aller plus loin et étant, de plus, étrangement assoiffé. Alors qu'il cherchait fébrilement autour de lui un quelconque point d'eau pour s'y rafraîchir, il aperçut soudain en-dehors du sentier, dans le paysage de ronces et sables mouvants, un homme allongé à terre, apparemment inconscient. Il accourut vers lui pour tenter de le secourir. S'agenouillant près de lui, il le retourna sur le dos et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les traits tirés et remplis de poussière, comme s'il était là depuis pas mal de temps. Dean essaya de le ranimer en l'appelant et en le secouant un peu mais il ne reprenait pas conscience. A quelques mètres derrière lui, Dean aperçut alors un puits, à peine visible tellement il était caché et recouvert de ronces. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il entreprit d'essayer d'y puiser de l'eau, s'il en restait. Les ronces l'empêchaient d'approcher de puits. Dean n'hésita pas à s'écorcher bras et jambes et parvint enfin au dit puits. Faisant remonter le seau avec lequel il avait raclé comme il avait pu le fond du puits, il découvrit que le seau ne contenait qu'un fonds d'eau, à peine suffisant pour une seule personne. Lui-même était assoiffé et s'il avait bu cette eau, qui semblait assez pure, il savait qu'il aurait pu continuer le parcours sans problème. Mais le sort de cet inconnu l'inquiétait davantage et revenant près de lui, il versa le peu d'eau dans la bouche entrouverte de l'homme. Hoquetant à moitié, l'homme reprit conscience et ouvrit les yeux :

« Merci, monsieur, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, murmura-t-il.

-C'est bien normal, vous savez, répondit Dean. Je ne pouvais vous laisser mourir ici, ça aurait été inhumain. Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait un autre candidat sur ce parcours. Je pensais être seul.

-Comment…comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?murmura l'homme d'une voix faible.

-Eh bien, je me reposais un peu de ma longue marche et je vous ai vu là, gisant au sol, inconscient.

-Mais où avez-vous trouvé cette eau que je désespérais tant à trouver ?

-Elle était là, dans ce puits, caché par les ronces mais il n'en restait qu'un léger fonds.

-Et vous m'avez permis de vivre avec cette eau plutôt que de la boire vous-même, alors que vous devez être assoiffé ?demanda l'homme, surpris.

-Ben oui…vous en aviez davantage besoin que moi, voilà tout…répondit Dean en souriant. Alors, vous aussi, il vous reste au moins trois épreuves ?

-Qu'est-ce que les humains peuvent être imbéciles, je m'en étonnerai toujours, ricana soudain l'homme.

-Pardon ?s'effraya Dean de ce brusque changement de comportement.

-Oui, vous n'êtes tous que de parfaits idiots de première à qui on peut faire tout gober sans la moindre difficulté, dit l'homme dont les yeux virèrent au noir.

-Comment un démon peut être ici, bon sang ?demanda Dean, surpris et déboussolé, s'écartant du démon le plus possible.

-Oh, c'est facile de t'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et puis, tu es totalement sans armes, ça me sera donc beaucoup plus facile de te tuer et ça sera même réjouissant, sourit le démon en se levant d'un seul bond et s'approchant de Dean.

-Il y a des règles ici, tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans cette dimension, ça t'est interdit, tu fausses le jeu…

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, moi ? Personne ici ne va oser me défier. Et ils n'auront pas le temps d'intervenir que tu seras déjà mort.

-On ne peut pas mourir ici, mon vieux, désolé de te le dire, sourit Dean à cette pensée.

-Oui, peut-être que tu ne peux pas mourir de leurs stupides épreuves mais moi, je suis tout à fait capable de te tuer et sans esprit, le corps meurt inévitablement aussitôt. L'enfer t'attend, Dean, et certains se réservent déjà ton accueil là-bas, il y a même une file d'attente.

-Eh bien, ils devront attendre pour rien car je n'irai pas, sois-en sûr…

-De l'espoir ? Tu as bien tort de ne pas y croire, tu seras bien déçu… Voici un petit échantillon du sort de ce que je te réserve. »

Le démon sembla canaliser son énergie et envoya soudain Dean valser plusieurs mètres derrière lui, atterrissant contre le puits où il se fendit le crâne et se faisant de multiples écorchures importantes dues aux ronces sur lesquelles il avait atterri sur le dos.

Durant ce temps, Sam était dans ses états et appelait les "organisateurs" du parcours à travers la pièce et dans le couloir avoisinant mais c'était désert et personne ne lui répondit. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver son frère de ce démon imprévu. Dean était sans armes et déjà très faible. Comment allait-il pouvoir le combattre ou même le vaincre dans cet espace inhabituel et où le démon semblait être très fort ? Il aurait tant voulu secourir son frère mais il n'y avait aucune porte ou trappe d'aucune sorte pour accéder au terrain lui-même. Pourquoi ces gardiens du Chemin salvateur n'intervenaient-ils pas ? Ne voyaient-ils pas ce qui se passait ? Sam essaya de rétablir la connexion télépathique pour conseiller Dean mais celle-ci semblait rompue, coupée et malheureusement seul Dean pouvait la rétablir et il ne semblait pas en état de pouvoir le faire, il avait assez à faire comme ça. Sam dut donc se contenter de regarder ce qui se passait à l'écran, même s'il en était malade de ne pouvoir strictement rien faire pour aider Dean. Il craignait plus que tout assister à la mort de son frère en direct sur l'écran.

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs fois que le démon avait envoyé Dean se crasher sur différents endroits du parcours, particulièrement sur des endroits contenant ronces et autres réjouissances du même style. Dean avait le corps entier ankylosé et douloureux. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever, plusieurs endroits de son torse et de ses bras étant en sang. Alors que le démon s'approchait plus près de lui que les autres fois pour se remettre à lui parler, Dean appliqua la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il commença à réciter des paroles en latin : un exorcisme. Après tout, ça n'avait pas été inutile d'apprendre le latin et ensuite d'apprendre par cœur un exorcisme. Le démon fut très surpris par cet exorcisme mais n'en fut pas le moins du monde dérouté. Il n'interrompit même pas l'exorcisme de Dean et le laissa continuer. Dean ne comprenait pas, il avait beau continuer, il ne voyait pas le démon se tordre dans tous les sens ou quoique ce soit. Non, le démon se contentait de sourire aimablement, indifférent à sa litanie. Dean préféra quand même finir, malgré son agacement croissant de voir le démon aussi tranquille et il se tut.

« Ah, ça y est, c'est déjà fini ? C'est dommage que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour rien, Dean, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu te souviendrais de toutes les paroles exactes mais si, aucun impair, c'était un exorcisme vraiment sans fautes, dit-il en applaudissant.

-Mais…

-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, c'est ça ? Eh bien, voilà, les exorcismes ne marchent pas ici, tout simplement. Mes pouvoirs, bien évidemment mais tes petites incantations nullissimes, non. Si on reprenait là où on en était avant cette pénible interruption ? »

Là-dessus, le démon n'éjecta pas Dean plus loin comme il s'était contenté de le faire mais il le fit souffrir en lui broyant les organes internes. Dean avait l'impression d'être dans son corps physique tellement il souffrait mais apparemment son corps spirituel pouvait souffrir tout autant que ce premier. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier tellement la douleur était intense et insupportable. Il croyait étouffer. Bientôt il n'eut plus la force de crier tellement son souffle et donc sa voix lui manquaient cruellement. C'est à peine s'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait de nombreux pics dans le corps et qu'on les lui remuait sauvagement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Sam ne soit pas entre les mains de ce démon dans un avenir proche et même, il souhaitait que plus personne ne puisse souffrir et mourir des mains du démon après lui. Alors que le démon s'appliquait à lui faire endurer une souffrance ultime où il devrait perdre la vie, Dean, dans un dernier effort qui lui coûtait énormément, se concentra sur l'esprit du démon. Réussissant à atteindre son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Dean récita alors une courte incantation latine qu'il avait apprise quelques jours auparavant et qui serait normalement la seule en mesure de l'aider dans sa situation actuelle : _"__Hominum quia dimensio daemoni liberat__.__"_ Dean répéta cette phrase latine sans arrêt en se concentrant sur l'esprit de son ennemi sans rien céder malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui parcourait le corps. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait plus désormais la force ni même la volonté de vivre, il souffrait trop et savait qu'il lâcherait prise sitôt le démon éliminé. Le Chemin salvateur n'aurait toujours pas trouvé de vainqueur et il ne pourrait pas trouver de solution pour éviter ce qui l'attendait : il irait en enfer. Mais au moins le démon ne ferait plus de mal à quiconque. Tandis que Dean avait l'impression de répéter son incantation pour la centième fois, il entendit un cri venant du démon. Se forçant à rouvrir les yeux, Dean vit alors le démon hurler de douleur et se volatiliser en une fumée grisâtre pour disparaître dans le ciel nuageux. Alors, Dean sentit toute douleur disparaître de son corps ainsi que toute fatigue. Il se sentait presqu'autant en forme que lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le parcours. Se relevant rapidement, il comprit avec un étonnement et une joie mêlés qu'il venait de réussir la quatrième épreuve sans même avoir su qu'elle l'était. Souriant de son plus beau sourire, il adressa un réel soulagement à Sam, pour repartir ensuite sur le chemin duquel il s'était détourné.

Quant à Sam, il en avait éclaté de rire quand il avait lui aussi compris ce qu'était ce démon et ses traits, tirés par l'angoisse et le désespoir, se détendirent pour former et rendre à Dean le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé. Sam ne savait pas comment son frère avait pu battre le démon mais en tout cas la concentration et la détermination peintes sur le visage de son frère avaient été suffisantes pour lui montrer à quel point son frère était exceptionnel. Il avait maintenant une confiance absolue que son frère réussirait la dernière épreuve, en espérant que son parcours n'en comporte que cinq.

Tandis que Dean marchait avec davantage de confiance sur le Chemin, il s'aperçut que progressivement, le paysage changeait et prenait des teintes plus douces et plus rayonnantes, comme si un seul rayon de soleil permettait au paysage tout entier de reprendre des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il marcha longuement mais sans ressentir de douleur ou de fatigue, il avait presque l'impression de faire une simple randonnée pédestre. Sa confiance en son succès était presque palpable et Sam la ressentait tout autant que lui. Finalement au détour du sentier, Dean vit apparaître devant lui un magnifique bois, tout droit sorti des contes de fée. Le sentier menait droit dans ce bois où il continuait d'avancer. Dean, méfiant envers cette beauté sortie de nulle part et en contradiction avec le reste du paysage, s'arrêta, hésitant à s'y engager. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et s'y engagea, conscient qu'il pourrait très bien ne pas en ressortir, ne sachant pas en quoi consisterait la prochaine et peut-être dernière épreuve. Retenant son souffle, il y entra, avec une certaine appréhension. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le bois, Dean finit par se détendre et à ressentir un certain bien-être. Il régnait une certaine douceur et un charme inexplicable qui envoûtait presque Dean. Mais Sam, qui ne ressentait pas les mêmes sensations, ressaisit Dean en lui demandant de faire attention à ce charme boisé. Dean, qui affichait un sourire béat la seconde d'après, eut honte de lui et se reprit rapidement mais non sans toujours éprouver une impression de sécurité.

Enfin, alors que Dean venait de passer un gros chêne qui semblait centenaire, il vit face à lui, posé sur le sentier, un gigantesque miroir. Sa surface était solide mais pourtant elle semblait liquide quand on le voyait au loin. Dean s'approcha, un peu craintif et prêt à passer à l'attaque, ayant peur que quelque chose n'en sorte. Il fit face au miroir, conscient que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Mais étrangement, il ne vit aucun reflet, comme si personne ne s'était tenu devant le miroir. Il pensa qu'il devait sûrement être défectueux pour ne pas montrer son reflet mais alors qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, la surface changea et afficha une image que Dean n'aurait jamais crue possible. Elle lui montrait sa mère collée au plafond, le ventre ensanglanté et lui ne faisant rien. Surpris et perturbé par cette vision, Dean ne sut quoi en penser mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la vue changea et lui montra son lui adolescent en train d'assister à un combat d'école sans rien faire pour délivrer la victime qui se faisait tabasser sans arrêt. Ensuite, il se vit adulte en train de tuer une jeune femme apparemment possédée mais ne l'ayant pas simplement exorcisée mais tuée carrément. Le visage de Dean était devenu très pâle à ces images et il en tremblait. Les images se succédèrent et défilèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il ne se voyait que faire le mal ou être trop lâche pour intervenir et sauver des gens. Même la vue de son père gisant, mort, sur le sol d'une chambre d'hôpital s'offrit à sa vue mais aussi la mort de Sam, tué par le couteau que tenait un certain Jake. Dean finit par être anéanti par ces visions car il ressentait très vivement le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui. Il s'en écroula par terre, à genoux devant le miroir et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis que les visions continuaient inlassablement à le tarauder.

Sam ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il ne voyait que son frère, anéanti et désespéré devant un miroir qui semblait innocent. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et ne savait quoi faire pour soutenir son frère qui semblait bel et bien dans une impasse.

Dean ne voyait maintenant que des visions déformées de ses souvenirs et les visages des personnes qu'il s'accusait de ne pas avoir sauvé étaient devenus totalement purs et d'un aspect angélique, même ceux qui étaient loin d'y être. Tandis que ses doubles adolescents et adultes avaient pris un aspect décharné et même démoniaque. Il se voyait faire le mal à ces personnes et non seulement rester passif. Mais Dean, torturé de part et d'autre par ces horribles visions de lui-même, se souvint d'une image bien nette dans son esprit, comme s'il l'avait vécu la veille. Le doux visage de sa mère penchée sur le sien à quatre ans, tout aussi innocent qu'il l'était. Malgré son regard accroché au miroir, il se força à ressentir avec force l'amour que lui avait transmis Mary. Il savait lui avoir rendu, en grande partie tout au moins et qu'elle avait su le recevoir avec amour et grâce. Alors tout s'enchaîna et son esprit effaça le chagrin ressenti pour se remplir de l'amour éprouvé pour sa mère, son père et enfin de Sam quand il était venu au monde et qu'il avait dû le protéger six mois après. Se relevant, il s'adressa au miroir, conscient qu'il était doué d'intelligence.

« Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait et que j'ai fait des choses dans ma vie dont je ne serai jamais fier. Je les regrette profondément mais je dois les assumer. Pourtant j'ai aimé mes parents et j'aime mon frère plus que tout autre chose au monde et le pacte que j'ai passé a certes eu des conséquences néfastes mais je l'ai fait par amour pour Sam et jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver. »

Alors, comme s'il savait ce qu'il fallait exactement faire, Dean, sûr de lui, s'avança plus près du miroir et le traversa, la glace étant devenue liquide et non plus solide. Rouvrant les yeux après cette traversée qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, Dean découvrit qu'il était encore dans cette forêt. Mais le miroir avait disparu pour laisser place à la femme qui s'était adressé à Dean à son arrivée sur le Chemin. Dean, étonné, sécha rapidement d'un geste ses larmes restées sur ses joues et la regarda, empli d'inquiétude :

« Nous te félicitons, Dean, sourit légèrement la femme. Tu as réussi le Chemin Salvateur et cela avec prouesse. Tu as fait preuve de toutes les qualités que nous demandons de la part d'un vainqueur et nous sommes convaincus que tu mérites de gagner. Tu as même réussi cette dernière épreuve qui consistait à faire face à son soi véritable, même s'il était enlaidi. De plus, les épreuves que tu as enduré t'ont donné une très grande force mentale, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Grâce à cela, tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses, dont une qui te tient à cœur ainsi qu'à d'autres nombreux chasseurs, tu dois savoir de quoi je parle. Profite et sais tirer parti de ce que tu viens d'apprendre, ça te servira. Mais avant que tu ne partes, je dois t'avouer que ton frère ne s'était pas mis en colère sans raison : nous avons dû amplifier déraisonnablement sa colère pour te perturber profondément et que tu puisses venir accomplir ton parcours, c'était le seul moyen avec votre entente si exceptionnellement parfaite. Ne lui en veux donc pas. Tu es le premier vainqueur du Chemin salvateur. Désormais, Dean Winchester, sois digne de cette victoire, elle t'appartient. Pars et vis en paix avec toi-même et tes semblables. »

Il s'échappa alors de la voûte terrestre un grondement sourd. Du sol, sortit une petite boule brillante qui vint envahir l'esprit de Dean et le réchauffer. Dean sentit son esprit transporté de bonheur et de vie. Il avait enfin récupéré son âme pour de bon.

Dean et Sam se sentirent alors partir de cette dimension. L'instant d'après, ils se sentaient revenus chez eux, dans la chambre de motel. Dean, à présent tout guilleret, se leva en bondissant de son lit, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Mais au vu du spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, son sourire se fana rapidement. Nomallia était face à lui et tenait un couteau sous la gorge de Sam, d'où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sang…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Une victoire assurée ?

Dean eut tout d'abord du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de voir. Nomallia, ici, dans leur chambre de motel miteuse en train de menacer dangereusement Sam alors que lui-même venait de récupérer son âme au prix de grands efforts ? C'était tellement surprenant et même tellement absurde qu'il en aurait bien éclaté de rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave ou si elle ne l'avait pas concerné. Pourtant ils en étaient là et même si ces pensées ne traversèrent l'esprit de Dean que le temps d'une demi-seconde, ce dernier sut très bien se ressaisir face à cet imprévu plus que fâcheux.

Dean ni Sam n'avaient jamais vu qui était Nomallia et quelle est était son apparence. A leur étonnement commun, ils s'aperçurent que c'était une très belle femme, assez grande, aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau légèrement matte. Mais des détails de son visage gâchaient cette beauté car elle avait des yeux froids, un sourire dédaigneux et on ressentait très clairement la méchanceté émaner d'elle, comme une aura totalement négative. Malgré sa beauté, elle repoussait plus qu'autre chose et les frères n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître aussitôt et à la détester.

Se mettant face à elle, Dean reprit ses esprits ainsi que sa concentration mentale, même si son corps restait un peu faible suite à son évanouissement :

« Alors, surpris à ce que je vois ?lança Nomallia d'un sourire ironique.

-Oh vous savez, on s'attendait à votre visite. C'est bête, j'ai oublié d'apporter l'apéritif pour commencer cette belle première rencontre.

-Toujours de l'humour, comme ta piètre réputation en fait mention mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Ok, j'attaque une autre approche alors. Lâchez-moi mon frère tout de suite p de sorcière !

-Oh des menaces ?ricana Nomallia. Très bien, comme tu voudras. »

Elle lâcha l'épaule de Sam et celui-ci se releva d'un bond de son lit mais l'ennui est que le couteau suivit Sam et l'obligea à se coller au mur, collé à sa gorge de laquelle quelques nouvelles gouttes de sang coulèrent.

« Ne me dis pas que je ne l'ai pas lâché, remarqua ironiquement Nomallia.

-Espèce de…rugit Dean.

-Oh non, l'interrompit-elle, pas d'autres injures, je suis très sensible à ce genre de choses. Maintenant sois gentil si tu ne veux pas que ton frère ne meure tragiquement ainsi que toi-même, de me donner tout de suite les pouvoirs que tu m'as volé.

-Comment ça, volé ? Comme je vous l'ai dit à la sorcière que vous nous aviez envoyée, Rachel m'a fait un don en toute connaissance de cause. Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça, c'est sacré, même pour vous. Et puis, si je ne trompe, Rachel ne m'a donné qu'un seul pouvoir, l'autre est à moi.

-Petit insolent ! Sache que les pouvoirs de toutes les sorcières et sorciers qui existent sont à moi, ils me reviennent de droit. Ton amie a seulement voulu contourner les règles, elle n'avait pas le droit.

-Si, elle en avait le droit, et vous le savez très bien, vous devez respecter les règles les plus élémentaires de la sorcellerie même noire.

-Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je suppose que le duel à mort s'impose, sourit Nomallia.

-Comment ça, à mort ? Rachel m'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait un duel entre nous mais je dois en sortir vivant même si je perds, ce qui m'étonnerait franchement…

-Oh, vraiment ?ricana-t-elle. Mais que crois-tu, jeune homme ? Que même si je ne parviens pas à récupérer tes pouvoirs, je vais me priver de tuer deux chasseurs qui posent nombres problèmes dans mon monde.

-On ne s'en est jamais pris à vous, que je sache !s'écria Dean.

-Non, mais ça viendrait inévitablement. Je préfère l'éviter en réglant ce petit détail aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, répondit Dean calmement. Mais avant de commencer, arrêtez de menacer mon frère sinon je n'accepte pas le duel.

-Laissez ton frère tranquille ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, petit imbécile ? Une sorcière débutante ?

-Je vous prends, pour être honnête avec vous, pour quelqu'un d'abominable qui ne mérite pas de vivre, surtout après avoir obligé Rachel à faire ce qu'elle a fait, tout ça pour nous avoir aidés.

-Oh, je vois, ricana Nomallia. Alors comme ça, Rachel était devenue bien plus qu'une amie. Sa bêtise pouvait séduire un type dans ton genre, j'en conviens. J'espère que vous vous êtes embrassé avant qu'elle ne parte, à moins que tu ne voulais bien plus d'elle…

-Arrêtez !rugit Dean, le visage bouleversé.

-J'ai touché un point sensible, tant mieux. Commençons maintenant, j'ai hâte d'en finir… Fais ta prière, Dean, ce sera vite fait et je reviendrai m'occuper de ton frère une fois qu'il aura réalisé que tu seras déjà en enfer. »

Alors que Dean n'était pas encore prêt et non maître de ses émotions, Nomallia l'attaqua soudainement. Le choc mental fut brusque et aveuglant, comme un coup de tonnerre. Dean n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait autant souffrir face à cette sorcière mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Il se sentit plongé dans une mer de souffrances : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour remonter un peu. Il se sentait totalement écrasé, c'était une douleur bien pire à celle qu'il avait ressentie durant les épreuves du Chemin Salvateur. Nomallia l'écrasait et l'anéantissait de plus en plus. Sa difficulté à respirer et à réfléchir était presque arrivée à zéro. Tout le monde sauf Nomallia s'était trompé sur son compte, il n'arriverait jamais à la vaincre, il n'arrivait même pas à se défendre ou à riposter. Rachel, Sam, Bobby, la femme du Chemin Salvateur, tous l'avaient surestimé par rapport à Nomallia. Il les décevrait amèrement. Il avait l'impression d'être pieds et poings liés face à elle et à sa fureur déchaînée et tellement puissante. Mais alors qu'il étouffait moralement et physiquement, il entendit Sam l'appeler et souffrir à ses côtés. Pourtant Nomallia avait dit attendre la fin du duel pour tuer Sam mais apparemment elle considérait avoir déjà gagné puisqu'elle était en train de tuer Sam également. Alors Dean fut rempli d'une rage extrême à son égard. Ses pensées bouillonnaient en lui, tel un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption tellement la douleur, la rancœur à l'égard de tout ce qu'il avait accompli en vain et qu'il allait perdre. Sa colère contre Nomallia était pourtant la plus forte mais malgré ces sentiments, il n'arrivait pas à se contenir, à se contrôler suffisamment pour les dépasser. Alors, Dean s'adressa au seul être qui pouvait encore l'entendre, le seul qui pouvait l'aider en un moment pareil de désespoir, le seul qui saurait toujours l'écouter sans le juger, le seul en mesure de les aider :

Mon Dieu, pourquoi nous faites-vous subir de telles injustices ? Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie ! Je dois réussir mais je n'en ai plus la force, je suis trop fatigué…Donnez-nous, rien qu'un petit coup de pouce et je vous jure que vous serez fier de moi et de ce que j'accomplirai à l'avenir…

Tandis que Dean se sentait alors sombrer dans des ténèbres sans fond et que la vie commençait à lui échapper malgré ses cris incessants de douleur et de colère qu'il voulait lancer à travers le monde en guise d'appel mais aussi d'adieu, une voix ou plutôt une sensation externe vint le réconforter. Dean sentit une douce chaleur, un calme divin envahir son cœur d'un renouveau certain et d'un espoir débordant. Tout d'abord, il se méfia mais ensuite, il se détendit et accepta ce cadeau si providentiel pour calmer son esprit tellement bouillonnant et douloureux. Il se sentit alors si bien qu'il se serait cru au paradis même si tel n'était pas encore le cas. Son esprit était débarrassé de toute haine, de toute douleur, de tout désespoir et de doute et même de colère. Se doutant de qui ou de quoi provenait ce bien-être absolu, Dean remercia du fond du cœur le Seigneur Tout-puissant qui l'avait entendu et aidé dans sa miséricorde. Mais soudain, Dean comprit alors une chose essentielle et fondamentale concernant un souvenir et répondant à une question qui était demeurée jusque là sans réponse. Quand, quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé dans un semi-coma suite à la non-maîtrise de son pouvoir télépathique et qu'il avait aidé un homme absolument désespéré, c'était lui-même en fait qu'il avait aidé. Il avait alors entendu ses propres pensées mais venant du futur, elles avaient transcendé la frontière temporelle pour parvenir jusqu'à son lui passé très fragile mais très ouvert à toute pensée externe, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cette prise de conscience lui fit un réel choc mais elle le rassura aussi et le convainquit dans sa force mentale. Ne doutant maintenant plus de sa réussite, Dean fit semblant de continuer à sombrer pendant qu'il entrait en contact avec Sam :

Sam, c'est moi, je suis sûr que tu m'entends. Ne me réponds pas, ce serait trop dangereux sinon Nomallia pourrait peut-être intercepter ta réponse alors que la mienne est protégée contre elle, comme Rachel me l'avait fait comprendre. Il faut que tu te battes, Sammy. Je sais que tu ne t'en sens pas la force et tu crois que Nomallia peut réussir à te tuer. Mais je sais, Sam, je le sais car je le sens en toi, que tu as encore en toi les pouvoirs que tu as eu à cause du démon aux yeux jaunes. Ils sont sûrement restés latents depuis sa mort mais je suis persuadé que tu peux les faires ressurgir et cela aujourd'hui, à ce moment où on en a tant besoin. Je sais bien que tu as dû les refouler inconsciemment en toi car tu craignais ma réaction, tu ne voulais pas que je m'angoisse à propos de tes visions, que je te regarde comme un monstre mais n'aie aucune crainte. Jamais je ne te rejetterai à cause de simples pouvoirs, tu es mon frère et ça ne changera jamais. Alors utilise-les dès maintenant contre cette sorcière, je t'aiderai, ne t'en fais pas mais je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Tu n'as pas que les visions prémonitoires mais tu as aussi le pouvoir de télékinésie, on le sait tous les deux. Alors vas-y, et je te suivrai, fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'on peut vaincre Nomallia.

Sam entendit très clairement les paroles de son frère aîné alors que Nomallia tentait de le tuer par strangulation à distance. Essayant de replonger au plus profond de lui-même, Sam chercha ses pouvoirs. Se concentrant au maximum, il savait que le temps leur était compté à tous deux et il n'hésitait pas, malgré toutes ses appréhensions passées et encore présentes, à venir les déterrer car cette aide leur était essentielle et même vitale. Alors, avec une rapidité et une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Sam se concentra et envoya valser Nomallia à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple regard, avant que celle-ci ne se soit aperçue de rien.

Dean, sentant que la pression s'était considérablement allégée brusquement, prit alors les choses en main et se concentra à son tour. Comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de la toute première attaque de Nomallia, il se concentra sur l'esprit de la sorcière pour l'atteindre au plus profond. Au début, Nomallia ricana ouvertement en voulant déstabiliser Dean par de nouvelles douleurs et de nouvelles injures à son égard, envers Sam et même envers Rachel.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de premier ordre, Dean, pensa-t-elle, sachant qu'il l'entendrait mais ne dirigeant son attaque que vers Dean, puisque Sam pouvait immobiliser son corps. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que cette stratégie, aussi motivée soit-elle, va réussir. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire souffrir toi et ton frère et de vous dépecer avant de vous tuer. J'offrirai votre corps ensuite aux démons qui vous recherchent tant…pendant ce temps vous continuerez à souffrir pour l'éternité en enfer, là où vous méritez d'aller et où beaucoup de démons veulent avoir le plaisir de t'écarteler à l'infini.

-J'avoue que toute cette petite virée est bien tentante, à vous entendre mais voyez-vous, il y a deux problèmes, ou plutôt trois. Premièrement, Sam est pratiquement un ange à l'écouter et de ce fait, il n'ira jamais en enfer. Deuxièmement, je viens de sauver mon âme, à laquelle je tenais de tant, de l'enfer, je ne suis plus damné, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Et troisièmement, je vais me faire une joie de vous botter le derrière, rien que pour nous avoir gâché la fête à laquelle mon frère et moi on se préparait pour fêter le sauvetage de mon âme. Voilà, vous savez tout.

-Piètre menteur !ricana Nomallia, en doutant malgré tout de ses paroles. Tu vas aller pourrir en enfer en compagnie de ta petite Rachel qui y ait déjà pour m'avoir trahie ! »

Mais ça ne prenait plus sur Dean qui s'était offert un bouclier de la révélation qu'il avait eue plus tôt concernant son lui passé. Alors, il s'ouvrit à toutes les pensées extérieures du monde qu'il avait toujours refoulées et malgré la douleur de les sentir à nouveau dans sa tête, il fit l'immense effort de les envoyer sur l'esprit de Nomallia, tel un essaim d'abeilles en furie. Cet envoi massif lui arracha un cri de douleur tellement il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Mais il accompagna ce flot de pensées étrangères de tous les bruits qu'il entendait et qu'il imaginait. Il imagina les bruits les plus assourdissants et insupportables au monde et fit croire à Nomallia qu'ils étaient réels. Dean parvint même à connaître la peur la plus atroce de Nomallia et à la lui retourner contre elle en lui faisant croire qu'elle était réelle et bien présente pour la détruire à jamais. Ainsi, malgré que Nomallia ne voie rien de tel, elle eut bien l'impression que sa peur mortelle se réalisait bel et bien par tous les sons qu'elle entendait. Dean réussissait à contrôler pleinement son esprit et à lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait, seulement par l'ouïe.

Nomallia se mit alors à crier, comme une femme complètement hystérique et Dean, pour ne pas être atteint lui-même, quitta son esprit. Il n'avait plus besoin d'y rester, Nomallia se détruisait assez comme ça d'elle-même. Dean put enfin rouvrir les yeux et voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux en se joignant à Sam qui ouvrait déjà des yeux ébahis. Nomallia avait les yeux exorbités et remplis de terreur et de folie. Elle ne semblait plus voir Dean et Sam face à elle mais regardait partout, affolée comme si elle pensait être dans son pire cauchemar. Elle regarda alors ses mains et les fit se retourner contre elle. Elle s'envoya des coups dans toutes les parties de son corps et bientôt elle devint toute entière presque transparente, ses os devenus apparents, semblant s'être transformés en verre. Complètement paniquée mais aussi tremblant de pourtant, elle les cassa par folie et bientôt se brisa en mille morceaux dans des cris affreux de souffrance et de panique. Il ne resta rien d'elle dans la chambre de motel.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Dean et Sam restèrent complètement ébahis et interloqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se regardèrent, n'en croyant pas encore leurs yeux. Sam finit par sourire :

« Ca y est, Dean, tu as réussi, tu l'as vaincue…

-Non, Sammy. Nous avons vaincu Nomallia, sourit également Dean en insistant sur le "nous". C'est ensemble que nous avons pu réussir et jamais je n'y serai parvenu seul, je le sais.

-Mais, Dean, c'est toi qui as tout fait, voyons, insista Sam, gêné.

-Mais, voyons, Sam, tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas déterré et utilisé tes pouvoirs, je n'aurai pas pu m'en sortir, elle était en train de m'anéantir et toi, tu es intervenu pour que je puisse en finir. On se complète, Sammy.

-Tu…tu crois, vraiment ?réfléchit Sam. Mais mes pouvoirs maintenant, ils sont revenus et ils vont rester, c'est tout le problème…

-Non, Sam, ce n'est rien du tout, ça. Pourtant, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important à ce sujet… »

Mais alors que Dean allait continuer, une intense lumière vint les éblouir et les aveugler totalement, leur faisant perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Epilogue

L'intense lumière aveuglante se dissipa et les frères purent voir de nouveau normalement. Sam reconnut aussitôt le lieu aux teintes pastel où il s'était retrouvé plusieurs mois plus tôt dans un rêve. La même silhouette à l'aura dorée se présenta à eux et Sam reconnut la voix qui s'adressait à eux, toujours par télépathie :

« Bonjour, Sam. Bonjour, Dean.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?s'effraya Sam, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je tenais à te féliciter toi et Dean pour ce que vous avez accompli.

-Vous êtes un ange ?demanda Dean, à la fois surpris et émerveillé.

-Oui, Dean, je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis à notre égard et que tu croies en nous, comme te le demandait ta chère Maman.

-Est-elle au paradis ?demanda Dean d'une voix enrouée de larmes.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire mais suis ton instinct et ton cœur te le dira.

-Alors, ça y est, on n'a plus à craindre de danger ?

-Non, Sam. Le danger est derrière vous…pour l'instant. Ton âme, Dean est désormais aussi pure qu'elle peut l'être sans pacte démoniaque et ne court plus aucun danger. Tu vivras aussi longtemps que tes actions te le permettront. Et Nomallia est vaincue pour toujours. Vous avez fait du merveilleux travail à vous deux.

-C'est certain, alors, Nomallia est bien morte, elle ne reviendra pas ?

-Non, Dean, vous avez vaincu avec succès cette puissante sorcière et à tout jamais. Elle est en enfer et elle n'y a aucun risque pour qu'elle en remonte comme certains démons, soyez sans crainte. Vous avez réussi à vaincre Nomallia grâce à quelque chose de fondamental et qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, toute sorcière qu'elle était. Vous aviez contre elle le pouvoir des deux et vous l'avez toujours. En tant que frères, ce pouvoir est d'autant plus puissant et entre vous, une grande affection vous unit et ça le rend d'autant plus exceptionnel, même pour vos combats à venir.

-Vraiment ?douta Sam.

-Bien sûr, c'est ainsi que vous vous sentez relié l'un à l'autre, il y a une symbiose entre vous qu'aucun démon ne pourra jamais détruire, c'est pour cela aussi que vous ressentez le besoin du sacrifice réciproque. Ce pouvoir, le vôtre, est unique en son genre, je peux vous l'affirmer.

-On n'a pas à s'en sentir coupable ou vulnérables par rapport aux démons ?demanda Dean.

-C'est à double tranchant, c'est votre point faible pour les démons et en même temps votre puissance quand vous savez l'utiliser.

-Euh, j'aimerais vous demander si…hésita Dean, pris d'un doute. Si Rachel est en enfer, comme me l'a dit Nomallia ?

-Dean, as-tu appris à croire les démons et sorciers malfaisants sur parole ?

-Non, mais quand ils savent que ça fait souffrir, ils disent la vérité.

-Eh bien, sache que Rachel n'y ait pas et qu'elle est restée là où tu sais.

-Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle, après toute l'aide qu'elle a pu nous apporter ?se révolta Dean. Elle nous a permis de vaincre Nomallia et de sauver mon âme, ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

-Elle a fait un choix, elle doit l'assumer, n'en parlons plus, dit l'ange d'un ton soudain très ferme.

-Mais…insista Dean.

-Non, arrête, Dean, répondit Sam cette fois. Ca ne sert à rien.

-Je suppose, Dean, continua l'ange comme si de rien n'était, que tu as dû penser, maintenant que tu as vaincu Nomallia, au choix qui te serait offert et dont tu avais entendu parler.

-Quel choix ?interrompît Sam, surpris. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ça, Dean ?

-Désolé, Sam mais je croyais n'avoir aucune chance de la vaincre, alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de te donner de faux espoirs…

-De faux espoirs ?demanda Sam, n'y comprenant rien du tout et se tournant vers l'ange.

-Ton frère, maintenant qu'il a vaincu définitivement Nomallia, peut redevenir comme il était avant. Ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, sa nature, changera complètement pour être l'homme qu'il était avant son coma. Sa mémoire entière reviendra mais aussi son comportement de toujours, ses réactions. Bien sûr vous vous souviendrez tous deux de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces derniers mois, mais vous n'aurez pas l'impression d'avoir réellement changé, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

-Et ses pouvoirs ?demanda Sam, incertain et surpris.

-Ils partiront quelle que soit sa décision.

-Puis-je parler à mon frère quelques instants ?demanda soudain Dean.

-Bien sûr, vous avez tout votre temps, dit l'ange en s'éloignant d'un mètre ou deux.

-Ecoute Sammy, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses, lui demanda Dean, un peu inquiet.

-Ce que j'en pense ? Mais Dean, c'est ta décision, non la mienne.

-Je veux pourtant savoir ce que tu aimerais que je fasse. C'est essentiel pour moi, je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas prendre en compte ton avis.

-Je te comprends, Dean mais c'est difficile pour moi de te dire quoi faire. Pourtant, je vais te dire ce que je pense honnêtement de tout ça. Durant ces trois mois que nous avons passé ensemble après ton coma, j'ai découvert un nouveau Dean, une nouvelle facette de toi que je n'aurai jamais crue possible. Bien sûr, tes réactions ou tes paroles m'ont souvent étonné, je ne connaissais pas certains aspects de toi et je dois t'avouer que parfois, l'ancien Dean me manquait un peu. Attends…continua-t-il en faisant signe à Dean qui commençait à pâlir, j'ai pourtant appris à vivre en parfaite entente avec toi et j'avoue qu'à la fin, je ne voyais pratiquement plus la différence. Progressivement, tu as repris les plis de ton ancienne personnalité sans même t'en apercevoir et chaque jour, je t'observais et je les voyais revenir et se développer. Mais d'autres aspects de toi étaient différents, comme cet apprentissage du latin qu'avant tu aurais détesté ou cette croyance en Dieu même si maintenant elle est avérée ou encore cette pitié à l'égard des autres, humains ou créatures surnaturelles. J'ai été très étonné par tout ça mais également réjoui de ces changements, Dean. Ce n'est pas que je te reprochais de te comporter avant de la manière opposée mais disons que je sais que c'est davantage ton cœur profond, qui est toujours resté le même, qui parle plutôt qu'une dureté apparente et qui m'a souvent agacée. Bien sûr, tu joues souvent encore au gros dur qui n'en a rien à faire, tu es l'aîné, je suppose que c'est à cause de ça mais il n'empêche que sache que malgré ces changements, tu restes et tu resteras toujours le frère que j'ai admiré durant mon enfance et que j'admire toujours et jamais je ne te reprocherai quoique ce soit. Pour moi, ce coma a fait partie d'une étape dans ta vie qu'il faut accepter.

-Et mes souvenirs ?lui demanda Dean, les yeux baissés.

-Eh bien, je pourrai toujours t'en raconter et puis, on va s'en construire d'autres comme on l'a fait durant ces trois derniers mois, non ?

-Alors, que décides-tu, Dean ?demanda l'ange qui s'était rapproché.

-Vous savez très bien que j'ai pris ma décision il y a longtemps, j'attendais seulement ton avis, Sammy pour savoir si je devais la changer ou non.

-Et alors ?demanda Sam, fébrile.

-Je reste dans la décision que j'ai prise. Je ne veux pas redevenir celui que j'étais auparavant, je veux rester tel que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses essentielles que je ne devrai jamais changer et celui que j'étais avant ne me satisfait pas plus que ça, je préfère l'homme que je suis en ce moment, même si ça exige le sacrifice de mes souvenirs. J'essaierai de faire sans et de vivre avec les acquis de ces trois mois d'aventures. Mais je suis heureux, Sammy, que tu m'aies donné une telle réponse, si tu savais comme je craignais que tu préfères ton frère d'avant à celui d'aujourd'hui. Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné que tu m'appréciais autant qu'avant…

-Nous nous doutions de ta décision, Dean, répondit l'ange. Nous n'avons pas détourné le cours des choses pour rien apparemment en te rendant amnésique. Mais la récompense a été très satisfaisante, tu as sauvé ton âme et vous avez ensemble débarrassé le monde de Nomallia et donc d'une très grande menace. C'est pour cette raison que vous pouvez être fiers de repartir avec ceci. »

Le temps que les frères comprennent ce que voulait dire l'ange avec sa dernière parole, qu'ils revinrent à eux dans la chambre de motel. Sam se redressa, passant la main sur son cou, encore un peu endolori. Il regarda Dean et fut très surpris car ce dernier, bien que réveillé, était resté immobile et avait une expression de totale stupéfaction mais aussi de ravissement :

« Mais que se passe-t-il, Dean ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la dernière phrase de cet ange ?

-…

-Mais, Dean, réponds-moi, nom d'un chien !s'affola Sam en voyant son regard fixé au plafond.

-Sam, c'est merveilleux, répondit Dean, les larmes aux yeux et enlaçant Sam d'un mouvement soudain. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, sanglota-t-il dans les bras de son frère, encore ébahi. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, Dean pleurant comme cela avait fait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi, et Sam, tellement heureux que malgré tout, malgré sa décision, ses souvenirs soient revenus. Dean pleurait de joie tellement il se sentait soulagé par tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser de rude. Son amnésie, ses pouvoirs, le sauvetage de son âme, les épreuves du Chemin Salvateur, le combat avec Nomallia et maintenant cette récompense divine de lui redonner ses souvenirs qui lui manquaient tant sans pourtant le faire redevenir comme avant, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, il n'en revenait pas tellement il était heureux. Plus aucun souci ne planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, désormais et ça faisait un bien fou, jamais il n'aurait cru vivre un moment pareil.

Il en était de même pour Sam, il ressentait la même joie de vivre et le même soulagement que Dean. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter sans arrêt pour Dean, pour son âme, pour Nomallia. Non. Il leur restait seulement à vivre comme bon leur semblait, sans aucune épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient dans la même situation qu'un an et demi auparavant et pourtant, il leur avait semblé qu'il était passé des siècles depuis.

S'écartant enfin l'un de l'autre, un peu gênés par leur proximité, ils n'osèrent se regarder en face. Dean s'essuya les yeux rapidement même si quelques marques sur ses joues, légèrement rougies, montraient le passage des larmes. Puis, n'y tenant plus, les deux frères se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux et sourirent en même temps.

D'un commun accord, les frères partirent rapidement de la chambre de motel, ne voulant plus rester une seconde de plus dans cette chambre où ils avaient vécu tant de choses en peu de temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques villes plus loin, et prirent un motel au hasard. En cours de route, ils avaient appelé Bobby pour l'informer que Dean était sauvé, qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'ils avaient anéanti Nomallia une fois pour toutes. Bien sûr, leur vieil ami en avait été surpris et ravi. Sam avait même cru deviner dans sa voix des larmes de joie qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler même si les frères n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que Bobby tenait à eux comme des fils.

Arrivés au motel, ils s'endormirent, complètement exténués par tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils dormirent d'un sommeil apaisant, salvateur et sans cauchemars ou craintes.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla le premier, et malgré qu'ils aient dormi presque quinze heures d'affilée, Sam dormait encore profondément. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Dean avait eu du mal à réaliser que tout était fini et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Ca semblait tellement irréel que Dean dut réfléchir plusieurs minutes à ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'avant-veille et la veille. Mais non. Tout était vrai. Silencieusement, Dean en pleura de joie et de soulagement. Puis, il repensa à Rachel pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais rien faire et qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Selon Bobby qui s'était renseigné sur la question, au bout de peu de temps, l'âme emprisonnée dans les limbes se consumait et faisait partie intégrante des limbes elles-mêmes. Dean pensa qu'elle ne méritait pas ce triste sort et il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'en vouloir à l'ange de ne pas avoir voulu entendre parler d'un possible sauvetage pour son mérite. Il se promit à lui-même d'accorder à la jeune sorcière une pensée chaque jour pour lui rendre hommage. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Dean finit par sourire de bonheur, se sentant plus vivant et rempli d'espoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'est vrai que Sam avait récupéré ses pouvoirs et même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose, ils devraient bien s'y faire et surtout n'en parler à personne, sauf à Bobby qui était la personne la plus discrète qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. Et après tout, ces pouvoirs pourraient bien être utiles lors de leurs combats, non ? Alors qu'il pensait justement aux siens qu'il avait perdus, Dean fut très surpris de s'apercevoir qu'en fait il avait encore le pouvoir d'entendre très loin et de faire entendre à d'autres des bruits imaginaires. Il le sentait encore en lui mais la télépathie était absente par contre. Bien sûr, après tout, la télépathie avait appartenu à Rachel et avait sûrement disparu tout simplement, ne devant servir qu'à vaincre Nomallia. Mais son ouïe très fine faisait partie de lui, c'était un pouvoir latent depuis toutes ces années et personne, pas même des entités supérieures, ne pouvaient lui enlever, tout comme ceux de Sam, ils étaient juste intervenu pour le don de Rachel. Il se sentit heureux et soulagé de le savoir encore en lui, il faisait partie de lui, et il lui aurait manqué s'il était parti. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de se souvenir de sa vie entière, de son enfance, de leur mère et de leur père, de toutes leurs chasses, de ses amourettes d'un soir et de connaître Sam par cœur, son caractère, son passé et le pourquoi de ses réactions. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les souvenirs étaient aussi chaleureux et revigorants pour le corps comme pour l'esprit. Même si lui-même était un peu différent, Dean se sentait entièrement rassuré d'enfin maîtriser son passé.

Dès le lendemain, lui et Sam reprendraient la route vers de nouvelles chasses mais armés, cette fois, de pouvoirs pour chacun d'eux. Formant un grand sourire, Dean pensa à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec leurs pouvoirs, ça promettait d'être amusant et très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ?

FIN


End file.
